Minha ex vizinha
by Fun-Chan
Summary: Era o meu Senior Year na escola e a casa finalmente era só minha. Eu iria me divertir e aproveitar o tempo que me restava antes da faculdade. Tudo seria perfeito. Ou pelo menos foi isso que eu pensei antes daquela maldita ligação!
1. Maldita Ligação

**IMPORTANTE - No último capitulo da minha fic "Memórias de um Cupido" tem um prefácio dessa fic ... Não é essencial para entender a história, mas eu aconselho a ler. Se quiserem deixar uma review lá também eu agradeço hehehe**

_**Texto em itálico e entre aspas ("") são pensamentos do Shaoran. **_

******AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.**

* * *

**Cap. 1 – Maldita Ligação**

Estávamos no começo de maio, faltava menos de dois meses para as férias de verão começar. Três meses sem aula, três meses para aproveitar a casa que desde setembro do ano passado, quando minha irmã Feimei foi para o Instituto de Tecnologia da Califórnia para cursar o curso de engenharia, era só minha.

Eu estava na sala de estar jogando videogame e pensando como seriam boas as minhas primeiras férias de verão sozinho. Eu podia fazer o que eu quisesse e com certeza seria algo grande. Estava pensando em fazer uma festa de inicio de férias, só pra variar as coisas um pouquinho. _"A minha casa é enorme, caberia todos da escola numa boa aqui, a festa poderia ser na piscina, já que vai estar muito quente. Quem sabe até uma banda ao vivo..."_

- Shaoran! Tá me ouvindo? – Minha mãe me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Desculpa. O que você disse? – Disse enquanto destruía uma das naves inimigas.

- Eu disse para desligar essa porcaria de videogame e ir estudar, as provas finais estão chegando.

- Relaxa mãe! Eu sou inteligente, não preciso estudar. – Ela me olhou com a cara feia. – Mãe, eu tava pensando, posso dar uma festa no começo de junho? Você sabe, pra comemorar o inicio das férias de verão.

- Uma festa? Aqui em casa? Tá maluco Shaoran. Seus amigos iriam destruir a casa e vai sobrar pra eu limpar tudo sozinha e você sabe que não tenho tempo pra essas coisas. – Ela disse enquanto mexia no celular.

- Por favor! A gente pode contratar uma equipe de limpeza. Temos dinheiro pra isso. – Tá, tudo bem, nós não somos exatamente ricos, mas temos bastante dinheiro. Minha mãe ganha muito bem como cirurgiã e ainda por cima, temos a pensão que o governo nos paga pela morte do meu pai. O que adianta ter dinheiro se não podemos gastar?

- Eu estou economizando pra pagar a sua faculdade quando você se formar. Isso se você passar nas provas finais. Sabe quanto custa uma faculdade? – Eu balancei a cabeça dizendo que sim. – Falando nisso, já decidiu pra que faculdade quer ir?

- Mãe, ainda falta muito tempo. – Faltavam menos de dois meses, mas isso não importa. Ela abriu a boca pra dizer que minhas irmãs já sabiam onde queriam estudar quando tinham a minha idade e blá blá blá, mas eu a interrompi. – Nem começa a falar das minhas irmãs. E não fuja do assunto. Eu quero muito dar essa festa. Eu peço para o pessoal ajudar com as despesas se esse for o maior problema.

- Se as suas notas forem altas talvez eu deixe. – Ela disse por fim. Eu comecei a comemorar. – Eu disse SE e TALVEZ. Não fique muito animado. Agora vai estudar.

- Eu vou aceitar isso como um sim. – Disse antes de subir pro meu quarto, esquecendo completamente do videogame.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e peguei meu livro de matemática. Comecei a ler e antes de terminar a primeira página já estava entediado. Já sabia tudo aquilo de cor, todo aquele papo de porcentagem, equação do segundo grau, teorema de Pitágoras, eu sabia tudo. Então fechei o livro e liguei o computador. Eu tinha que entrar no facebook e contar para o Eriol sobre os meus planos pra festa.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, ele era o meu melhor amigo desde que ele se transferiu de Londres para a minha escola quando tínhamos 12 anos. Nós nos tornamos tão amigos que quando fomos para o ensino médio bolamos um plano para convencer nossas mães a nos transferirem para mesma escola, a Fukushima High School (sim, minha escola foi fundada por um japonês, por isso temos algumas regras parecidas com as das escolas japonesas, mas isso fica pra depois), e funcionou perfeitamente. Eriol e eu pensávamos igual, então ele com certeza teria ótimas ideias para festa e de como fazer a minha mãe concordar comigo.

Assim que digitei a minha senha e a minha linha do tempo apareceu, cliquei direto no ícone de conversa privada e chamei por ele. E nada. Esperei por alguns minutos e nada. Ele não devia estar logado, se estivesse teria me respondido no mesmo instante. Irritado, sai do facebook antes que minha mãe me pegasse e me joguei na cama. Eu precisava falar com ele. Só tinha uma solução: ligar para o celular dele. Fui até a porta e me certifiquei que minha mãe estava bem longe do meu quarto. Voltando pra cama, eu peguei o celular e disquei. Não deu tempo de chamar duas vezes antes de ele atender.

- Fala Shaoran! – Ele gritou do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Eriol.

- Porque você tá sussurrando?

- Minha mãe acha que eu estou estudando. Enfim, eu tive uma ótima ideia e preciso da sua ajuda. Quero dar uma festa no primeiro dia de férias.

- Uma festa? Na sua casa? Tá maluco Shaoran, sua mãe não vai gostar da ideia. – Ele disse enquanto tentava segurar o riso.

- É, foi exatamente o que ela disse. Por isso preciso da sua ajuda. Ela disse que talvez deixe se minhas notas forem altas.

- Quer que eu te ajude a estudar, cara? Eu sei que minhas notas são melhores que as suas, mas eu não acho que...

- Cala boca! Minhas notas sempre foram melhores que as suas. – Eu o interrompi. – Não quero sua ajuda pra estudar seu tapado. Se o assunto fosse estudar eu teria ligado pro Sheldon e não pra você. Eu quero que você me ajude a encontrar um jeito de convencer ela. Sei lá, talvez se você vier aqui e me ajudar a fazer algumas tarefas ou pedir pra ela. Sabe que minha mãe é mias flexível quando você está por perto.

- Uhum, eu posso pensar em alguma coisa. – Ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. – Quem sabe se você...

- Shaoran! Eu não mandei você estudar? – Minha mãe estava parada na minha porta, me fuzilando com os olhos. Ela entrou e pegou o celular da minha mão. – Desculpa Eriol, mas o meu filho tem que estudar. Ele te liga mais tarde. – Dizendo isso ela encerrou a ligação, sem nem dar tempo pro Eriol responder.

- Mas... Mas eu estava estudando. Eu só liguei pro Eriol pra perguntar uma coisa sobre matemática. – Menti.

- Sei. Vou ficar com isso até a hora do jantar. – Ela colocou o celular no bolso. Eu abri a boca para protestar, mas ela foi mais rápida. – E nem pense em ligar o computador de novo, a não ser que queira que eu o confisque também. É melhor você estudar de verdade se quiser dar aquela festa.

Ela saiu e bateu a porta, nem me dando chance de falar alguma coisa. Como é que ela sabia que eu tinha ligado o computador? Às vezes acho que minha mãe tem poderes mágicos, ela sempre sabe quando eu estou aprontando alguma coisa. Sem computador e sem celular, só me restava mesmo estudar. Derrotado, eu peguei o livro de matemática de novo e comecei a ler. Que chatice! Não me leve a mal, eu gosto de matemática, na verdade é a minha matéria favorita, junto com a educação física, mas eu não estava no clima pra estudar naquela hora. Eu só conseguia pensar na festa e em como seria divertido.

Depois de algumas páginas e de resolver quase todos os exercícios sem dificuldade nenhuma, eu mudei de matéria. Comecei a estudar inglês, a matéria que eu menos gosto. Eu pensei que talvez fosse mais fácil de me concentrar nos estudos, já que eu realmente tenho um pouco de dificuldade nessa matéria, mas estava enganado. A cada frase que eu lia, uma palavra me lembrava de alguma coisa da festa. Depois de uma hora, eu desisti de vez. Isso não iria adiantar de nada. Nunca conseguiria me concentrar dessa maneira. Eu joguei o livro em cima da cama de qualquer jeito, peguei meu caderno e comecei a planejar.

"_Festa na piscina. Então, vamos ver do que eu vou precisar. Bebidas bem geladas como sucos, refrigerantes e cerveja, não! Esquece a cerveja, minha mãe não iria deixar e os vizinhos enxeridos provavelmente chamariam a policia porque legalmente não temos idade para beber ainda, sem cerveja. Aperitivos, como salgadinhos, mini sanduíches, mini pizzas e cachorro quente. E eu não posso me esquecer da sobremesa, bolos e sorvetes de vários sabores. Acho que isso basta como bebida e comida. Agora, para o entretenimento. Com certeza tem que ter uma banda ao vivo, pelo menos por algumas horas, depois eu posso ligar as caixas de som e deixar uma lista de música tocando. Algumas boias para a galera se divertir. Quem sabe algum jogo como dardo ou vôlei. Seria muito legal se a noite eu pudesse fazer uma fogueira, como se fosse um luau! E quem sabe até..."_ – Eu fui anotando tudo no caderno. Fazendo uma lista de tudo que eu iria precisar.

- Shaoran! Vem jantar filho. – Minha mãe me chamou do andar de baixo. Eu nem tinha percebido que já havia passado tanto tempo. Eu arranquei a folha do meu caderno e escondi em baixo do travesseiro. Em seguida fui direto para a cozinha, o cheiro da comida estava ótima. Pra falar a verdade, eu sinto falta da comida da minha mãe, já que ela está quase sempre de plantão no hospital. São raras as vezes que ela está em casa na hora do jantar. Quando minhas irmãs estavam aqui, elas cozinhavam pra mim, mas agora que estou sozinho. Normalmente eu como comida congelada ou instantânea, ou peço para entregarem alguma coisa. Às vezes, quando quero comida de verdade, eu me convido para jantar na casa do Eriol. Amigos servem para isso, não é? – Não se esqueça de lavar as mãos. – Ela disse assim que me viu entrar. Eu lavei as mãos na pia da cozinha e me sentei.

- Pode devolver o meu celular agora? – Pedi mesmo achando que a resposta fosse ser não.

- Depois do jantar. – Ela se sentou e começou a se servir da salada. Ela também tinha feito macarrão com queijo, um dos meus pratos favoritos, por isso peguei um montão. Eu também peguei um pouco de salada, afinal, tinha que começar a bancar o bom filho caso queira conseguir permissão para dar essa festa. – Estudou direito dessa vez?

- Sim mãe. Estudei matemática e inglês. – Disse. Tecnicamente eu não estava mentindo. Dei uma garfada no macarrão e enfiei na boca. – Resolvi todos os exercícios sem problemas. – Me gabei um pouquinho.

- Que bom. Se continuar assim nas provas nós não teremos problemas.

- Não teremos problemas para dar a festa? – Me arrisquei de novo. Ela estreitou os olhos e me encarou. Suspirei. – Já sei, já sei. SE e TALVEZ. – Ela sorriu e continuou comendo.

_"Droga! Desse jeito eu não vou conseguir. Tenho que encontrar um jeito de convencê-la e logo."_ Pensei. Seguimos comendo como de costume, sem trocar uma palavra. A única coisa que podíamos ouvir era o som da comida sendo mastigada. De repente o telefone da sala tocou. Eu comecei a me levantar para atender, torcendo para que fosse o Eriol me ligando pra me dar alguma ideia, mas minha mãe me interrompeu.

- Deixa que eu atendo. Termine de jantar. – Ela se levantou e saiu da cozinha. Logo o telefone parou de tocar – Alô?

- ...

- Meu Deus há quanto tempo! Como você está?

- ...

- Aqui estamos todos bem. Estou um pouco sozinha já que as meninas estão na faculdade, só me restou o Shaoran e logo ele vai partir. Sua mãe deve estar sentindo o mesmo. E seu irmão? Ele ainda está na faculdade? E a sua mãe, como ela está? E o seu pai? – _"Quem será?"_ Pensei.

- ...

- Eu sinto muito querida, eu não sabia. – Ela deu uma pausa. – E como a sua mãe está lidando com isso? – _"Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa com a mãe sei lá de quem"._

- Ela tá? Sério? Que legal, ficou feliz por ela. Pelo menos ela não vai se sentir sozinha quando você partir ano que vem. Falando nisso, já sabe pra que faculdade você quer ir? Eu pergunto isso pro Shaoran todos os dias, mas ele ainda não decidiu. – _"Claro que ela tinha que reclamar sobre mim! Será que ela não pode esquecer isso por um minuto?"_ De repente me irritei.

- ...

- Aqui? Mas é claro, será um prazer enorme. Mal posso esperar pra te ver de novo. Quando você está pensando em vir pra cá? – _"Vir pra cá? Alguém vai vir nos visitar?"._

Não consegui ouvir mais, minha mãe deve ter baixado o tom da voz pra contar algum segredo ou sei lá o que. Ela voltou em poucos minutos, com um sorriso no rosto. Eu não sei quem era e nem o que queria, mas bendita seja essa ligação. Minha mãe estava sorrindo! Agora seria muito mais fácil falar sobre a festa. Minha irritação passou e comecei a ficar animado de novo. Claro que não deixei que minha mãe percebesse isso. Ao contrário, mantive uma expressão de indiferença e com um tom monótono perguntei quem tinha ligado.

- Você não vai nem acreditar. Era a Sakura, você se lembra dela?

- Pra falar a verdade não. – O nome não me era estranho, mas não conseguia me lembrar de ninguém.

- Sakura Kinomoto, nossa vizinha. Ela morava na casa da frente junto com os pais e o irmão. Acho que foram embora quando você tinha 10 ou 11 anos. Ela era sua melhor amiga, não lembra?

- Sa... Sakura? – De repente a imagem de uma menina magrela e de maria-chiquinha me veio à mente. – Agora me lembrei, eles se mudaram pra Nova York, não foi? – Ela concordou com a cabeça. Eu não dei muita importância. – E o que ela queria?

- Ela disse que tá pensando em fazer faculdade aqui quando se formar e por isso quer passar uns meses aqui pra fazer visita às faculdades e ver como as coisas estão. Por isso, ela pediu pra vir morar com a gente.

- O que?! – Deixei o garfo cair com o espanto. Não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Morar com a gente? Justo agora que a casa era só minha? Justo agora que eu estava livre de garotas ela queria vir morar com a gente? – Quando? Depois das férias? – Perguntei com esperanças. Pelo menos nas férias eu teria a casa só pra mim. Não faria sentindo ela vir agora que o semestre estava acabando. Ela teria muito trabalho se fosse pedir transferência pra minha escola agora, certo?

- Não. Pelo que conversamos ela chega na semana que vem. – Errado! Isso só podia ser uma pegadinha de muito mau gosto comigo. – Isso não vai ser ótimo Shaoran? Sakura ficará conosco até o final das férias! – Minha mãe parecia empolgada.

- Isso é horrível! – Disse sem pensar. – Como você permitiu isso sem nem falar com a mãe dela? A tia Nadeshiko concordou com isso? Falta menos de dois meses pras aulas acabarem, não faz sentindo ela vir pra cá agora. Eu não quero que ela venha, era pra casa ser só minha nessas férias.

- Shaoran! Que coisa egoísta de se dizer filho. Sakura era sua melhor amiga, achei que ficaria contente em vê-la de novo.

- Mas achou errado porque eu não estou! – Explodi. – Ela vai tirar toda a minha privacidade se vier pra cá. Isso vai estragar os meus planos pras férias. Pelo que eu me lembro, a Sakura era uma magricela e medrosa que não fazia nada sozinha. Eu não vou poder fazer nada, vou ter que ficar bancando a babá!

- Já chega Shaoran! Eu não sei o porquê dessa reação, mas eu sei que eu não te crie desse jeito. Já está tudo combinado. A Sakura vai vir morar com a gente e você vai ser um ótimo anfitrião do jeito que eu lhe ensinei. – Eu tentei protestar, mas ela não deixou. – Nem mais uma palavra! Vai já pro seu quarto.

Eu subi as escadas pisando forte, completamente irritado. Assim que entrei no meu quarto bati a porta com força e me joguei na cama. Eu tinha planos paras as férias e de repente tudo tinha ido por água abaixo. Tudo graças a ligação da Sakura. Eu retiro o que tinha dito antes, bendita nada. Aquela ligação estragou tudo pra mim. Aquela maldita ligação!

* * *

**Olá pessoal!**

**Como prometido eu postei em uma semana hehe. O que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Vocês gostaram?**

**O Shaoran vai fazer o tipo rebelde e irritado nessa fic. Ele vai ficar com raiva a maior parte da fic. Já a Sakura... Bem, eu não vou estragar a surpresa dizendo como ela vai ser. Mas já vou adiantando que ela só aparece no capítulo 3. **

**Eu não sei muita coisa sobre as escolas americanas e tudo que sei pesquisei na internet. Para aqueles que não sabem o ano letivo começa em setembro e termina em junho (as datas podem variar de estado para estado, mas normalmente é isso), portanto eles tem três meses de férias direto no período de verão, por isso eles chamam de férias de verão. Também não sei muito sobre as Universidades de lá, mas pelo que sei eles se escrevem nas universidades de seu interesse e depois escolhem o curso que querem fazer. Se alguém tiver mais informações eu ficarei muito agradecida se essa pessoa compartilhasse elas comigo :)**

**Se tiverem alguma dúvida, sugestão, conselho, elogio, critica ou qualquer outra coisa basta escrever no retângulo abaixo e clicar em post review ... Se você não souber o que escrever não tem problema, um simples "oi" é suficiente para mim, uma palavra basta :3 ... Quanto mais review mais eu me animo a escrever, por isso mandem bastantes, ok?**

**Por enquanto é só isso ... até sábado que vem!**

**.:Beijinhus:.**


	2. Novo Plano

_**Texto em itálico e entre aspas ("") são pensamentos do Shaoran.**_

**AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.**

* * *

**Cap. 2 – Novo Plano**

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o barulho ensurdecedor do despertador tocando. Minha cabeça doía pela falta de sono e eu fiquei implorando para que a noite passada tivesse sido só um pesadelo, mas infelizmente não foi. Eu me levantei e fui me arrumar para a escola. Tomei banho, escovei os dentes e vesti o uniforme. Eu sempre odiei aquele uniforme, mas naquele dia parecia que ele estava queimando na minha pele. Estava fazendo um calor de quase 30°C e eu era obrigado a usar aquele maldito uniforme: camisa de manga curta branca, gravata branca com detalhes vermelhos, calça social cinza e um blazer cinza com botões brancos e com a insígnia da escola costurada no bolso do blazer do lado esquerdo. Graças a Deus o sapato social não era obrigatório, por isso eu o substituía por tênis preto ou cinza. Como eu já disse antes, minha escola tem origem japonesa, por isso os uniformes são baseados nos uniformes japoneses.

Assim que estava pronto, eu desci para tomar café da manhã e me preparei psicologicamente para ouvir à bronca que minha mãe iria me dar. Assim que entrei na cozinha vi que a mesa do café estava pronta e que o meu celular estava em cima da mesa com um bilhete preso em baixo dele. Peguei o celular e o guardei no meu bolso, minha mãe tinha feito o favor de carregá-lo durante a noite. Peguei uma tigela e enchi com cereal e leite. Enquanto comia abri o bilhete e li, ele era da minha mãe. "Shaoran, tive uma emergência no hospital, por isso saí mais cedo. Não se atrase para escola e não se esqueça de arrumar tudo antes de sair. Espero que já esteja mais calmo quando eu chegar em casa. Vamos conversar sobre a sua crise de ontem a noite. Beijos e boa aula"

Como sempre, ela tinha uma emergência. Não importa o que estivéssemos fazendo ou os planos que tivéssemos, sempre aparecia uma emergência no hospital. Amassei o bilhete e o joguei no lixo. Aquilo só fez a minha raiva aumentar mais. Terminei de comer, lavei a louça, arrumei a mesa, peguei minha mochila e fui para a escola. Não morávamos muito longe, demorava uns 15 minutos para chegar lá a pé. Fui pensando durante todo o trajeto, minha cabeça quase explodindo. Estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos que nem teria percebido que tinha chego à escola se não fosse pelo Eriol.

- Bom dia Shaoran. – Ele disse do portão assim que me viu chegando.

- Bom dia. – Respondi sem vontade. – Tava me esperando no portão?

- Não, eu acabei de chegar. Eu tava observando a paisagem. – Ele disse olhando umas das alunas entrando no campus. Lembra o que eu disse sobre odiar o meu uniforme? Pois, o que eu sentia pelo uniforme feminino era completamente o oposto. Elas usavam camisas de mangas curtas brancas, um colete cinza com botões brancos, uma gravata branca com detalhe vermelho, o blazer cinza igual ao nosso e uma saia plisada cinza com um detalhe branco na barra. Ao contrário de nós, a sandália preta com salto baixo era obrigatório para elas. Algumas usavam aquelas meias longas e outras não, isso era mais uma questão de estilo. Como estava calor, todas haviam tirado o blazer e encurtado a manga das camisas e a barra das saias, deixando-as mais atraentes ainda. Ai como eu adorava o verão.

- Entendo. – Disse, esquecendo a minha raiva momentaneamente.

- Tá com raiva? Me conta o que foi que aconteceu ontem? – E de repente ela voltou. Droga, porque o Eriol tinha que me lembrar de ontem?

- Depois que minha mãe pegou o celular ela me obrigou a estudar, mas não é por isso que eu to bravo. Durante o jantar o telefone tocou e você não vai acreditar, eu vou ter uma hospede na minha casa durante todo o verão. – Nós começamos a ir em direção a nossa sala de aula. – O nome dela é Sakura, era minha vizinha quando eu era pequeno. Ela vai chegar na semana que vem e ficar sei lá quanto tempo.

- Tá, deixa eu ver se entendi. Sua namoradinha de infância vai vir morar com você. Dá pra me explicar onde isso é ruim? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso besta no rosto.

- Ela não é minha namorada de infância, só minha melhor amiga. – Ele riu baixinho. – Sakura era uma magricela, de maria-chiquinha, bobona e chorona que não fazia nada sem mim. Eu não quero bancar a babá. Sem contar que ela sempre fazia tudo certinho e vai estragar qualquer plano que eu tiver pra me divertir. Talvez até se una com a minha mãe contra eu dar essa festa. – Me joguei em minha carteira. Eriol se sentou na carteira atrás de mim.

- Fala sério Shaoran. Já se passaram o que? Uns sete anos desde que ela foi embora? Ela já deve ter mudado. Tenho certeza que você mudou desde aquela época. Ela pode ter se tornado uma rebelde. Quem sabe ela até te ajuda nessa coisa da festa?

- Quem sabe. Mas mesmo assim eu ainda estou bravo. Eu estava pronto pra passar as férias com a casa só pra mim pela primeira vez, livre de garotas, e agora ela aparece e estraga tudo. Briguei feio com a minha mãe por causa disso.

- Só pra você? Suas irmãs não vão vir pra casa nas férias?

- Não. A Feimei vai ficar na Califórnia pra se acostumar com o ambiente novo. A Shiefa e a Fanren vão fazer uma viagem com as amigas e a Fuutie vai passar as férias com o namorado. Elas vão vir nos visitar um pouco antes das férias acabarem, mas vão ficar no máximo dez dias.

- Em todo o caso acho que você está sendo um pouco egoísta com a sua ex-vizinha. A menina nem chegou e você já está querendo expulsar ela daqui. Pode ser que você goste da companhia dela. – Ele disse num tom calmo. Eriol sempre foi o mais sensato de nós dois. Eu sou o mais impulsivo, acho que é por isso que nos damos tão bem. Ele me faz pensar melhor antes de me meter em apuros e eu dou o empurrão que ele precisa pra tentar coisas novas.

- Você tá parecendo a minha mãe. – O professor de matemática entrou na sala e pediu que ficássemos quietos, encerrado nossa conversa. – Eu odeio quando você tá certo. – Sussurrei antes de me virar e prestar atenção na aula.

**. . .**

Parecia que as aulas não iam acabar nunca. Aquela correria pra trocar de sala nos intervalos das aulas já estava me casando, por isso decidi matar a última aula antes do almoço. Nada de mais, já fiz isso outras vezes. O segredo é não deixar que eles te peguem e por isso eu fui para o terraço. Quase ninguém aparece por lá, na verdade eu acho que a maioria dos alunos nem sabe que a escola tem um terraço, consequentemente os monitores quase nunca passam por lá para procurar por alunos fugitivos. Estava calor e uma brisa soprava de leve. Eu deitei no chão e fiquei olhando as nuvens. À noite mal dormida começou a fazer efeito, minhas pálpebra ficaram pesadas e eu acabei cochilando.

Quando o sinal do almoço tocou eu acordei assustando e saí correndo em direção ao refeitório. Depois de comprar o meu almoço, hoje o cardápio era salada, arroz, batata, bife e pudim de sobremesa, eu sentei na mesma mesa de sempre. Logo o Eriol, o Yamazaki e Kevin chegaram e se sentaram comigo.

Yamazaki Takashi, eu o conheci no ano que me mudei para essa escola. Ele é bem legal, mas o seu único problema é que fala de mais e às vezes, ou quase sempre, conta uma mentira ou outra no meio das suas histórias. Não vou mentir, às vezes eu caio nas mentiras dele. Normalmente a sua namorada, Chiharu Mihara, revela as suas mentiras e lhe dá uma bronca. Eles se conhecem desde o jardim de infância, apesar de seu relacionamento ser mais recente, e passam muito tempo juntos, por isso nós só conversamos na hora do almoço e quando temos aulas juntos.

Já o Kevin Smith eu conheci no clube de natação, nós somos um pouco competitivos um com o outro, afinal eu sou o capitão e ele quer roupar o meu posto, mas fora da piscina, quando ele não está tentando me afogar, ele é legal. Ele também é convencido, só porque ele tem cabelo loiro e olhos azuis ele acha que é o maior conquistador da escola. Claro que as meninas ficam em cima dele, mas ele não tem mais admiradoras do que eu. Não estou me gabando, é verdade. Todo esse treino de natação deu resultados, nossos músculos são bem definidos e as meninas ficam loucas por causa disso, sem contar o status por termos ganho dois campeonatos seguidos.

- E aí Shaoran! Ouvi dizer que vai dar uma festa de começo de férias. – Kevin disse ao se sentar. Meus olhos se estreitaram.

- Você tá espalhando isso por aí? – Perguntei para o Eriol. Ele encolheu os ombros. – Eu nem sei se vou mesmo dar essa festa. Pra quem mais você contou?

- Calma. Eu só comentei com o Kevin e o Yamazaki. Não falei pra mais ninguém. – Ele levantou as mãos em defesa.

- Então é verdade. Quais são os planos?

- Ainda não está nada definido Kevin. Minha mãe nem deixou ainda. – Tomei um gole do meu refrigerante. – De qualquer jeito estava pensando em salgadinhos, bebidas, piscina e musica ao vivo.

- Fala sério, só isso. Eu sou mais criativo do que isso. Porque não faz uma festa de circo na piscina? Viu, minha ideia é bem melhor. – Como eu disse, Kevin é um pouco competitivo.

- Vocês sabiam que na antiga Grécia pra comemorar o começo do verão eles soltavam os leões e faziam uma corrida muito parecida com aquela dos touros na Espanha? – Comentou Yamazaki.

- Sério? – Eu comecei a imaginar os leões correndo atrás dos gregos. Eriol e Kevin se entreolharam e seguraram o riso.

- Eles soltavam os leões em labirintos e se as pessoas não achassem a saída elas eram comidas. Na verdad... Aí! – Chiharu lhe deu um tapa na cabeça.

- É mentira! Quer parar de mentir e vir me ajudar a estudar? Você prometeu ou já se esqueceu? – Ele se levantou e se desculpou com a namorada. Os dois se despediram de nós e saíram junto.

- Eu já sabia que era mentira. – Menti tentando esconder o fato que mais uma vez tinha sido enganado. Eriol e Kevin fingiram concordar comigo. Eu não sei por que eu sempre acredito nele, eu sei que ele gosta de mentir, mas mesmo assim acredito. Deve ter alguma coisa de errado comigo.

Terminamos de almoçar e logo voltamos para as nossas atividades escolares. Eu tive aula de inglês e de carpintaria. O sinal tocou o que queria dizer que eu teria meia hora livre antes de ir para o treino de natação. Eu estava indo em direção aos vestiários para me trocar quando Eriol chamou minha atenção. Ele estava apoiado na parede perto dos armários, parecia estar esperando alguém. De repente a porta da sala de aula de culinária abriu e um grupo de meninas saiu de lá. _"Olhando as meninas de novo."_ Pensei, mas logo vi que estava errado, ou quase errado. Eriol não estava olhando todas as meninas, apenas uma em especial. Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo era uma garota muito bonita e talentosa. Ela tinha cabelos compridos num tom escuro e olhos azuis. A pele era branca e os lábios tinham um tom rosado. Além disso, ela era uma ótima cozinheira, principalmente quando se trava de doces, e tinha uma voz linda. Ela era umas das principais cantoras do clube do coral e já havia ganhado muitos prêmios e competições. Eriol tentava esconder, mas todos nós sabíamos que ele era apaixonado por ela desde que tinha quinze anos, mas ele nunca teve coragem de se aproximar dela, tirando uma coversa ou outra quando faziam trabalhos juntos. Não que essa paixão secreta tenha impedido ele de ficar com outras meninas. Mas todos nós sabíamos que ele trocaria qualquer menina pela Tomoyo.

As meninas estavam conversando animadamente, por isso nem notaram a presença de Eriol. Eu me aproximei de meu amigo e bati de leve em seu ombro, tirando-o do transe causado pela presença de Tomoyo.

- Quer um pano pra limpar a baba? – Brinquei. Eriol ficou irritado.

- Cala a boca.

- Não sei por que você tem tanto medo dela. É só uma garota, assim como todas as outras com quem você já ficou.

- É diferente tá legal. Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Ele suspirou. – Eu pensei sobre o seu problema e acho que tenho uma solução. Sua mãe está empolgada com a visita da sua amiga de infância, não está? – Eu concordei com a cabeça. – Então é simples. Sakura é o seu passe livre para a festa.

- Como assim? – Perguntei um pouco confuso.

- Primeiro mostre para a sua mãe que você não é egoísta dizendo pra ela que sente muito pela briga de ontem e que você está contente pela visita da Sakura, mesmo que não esteja. Isso vai deixar ela um pouco mais calma. Segundo, quando a Sakura chegar seja gentil com ela e a trate bem. Sua mãe vai ficar orgulhosa e querer te recompensar mais tarde. E por último, convença Sakura a te ajudar com a festa, tenho certeza que se ela pedir a tia Yelan vai ceder.

- Eriol, isso é brilhante. Minha mãe não vai resistir se a Sakura pedir. – Eu ergui minha mão direita e ele bateu a mão dele contra a minha. – É por isso que você é meu melhor amigo.

- Tá, tá. Eu sei, sou brilhante. Agora é melhor você ir ou vai se atrasar para o treino. – Dizendo isso ele foi embora e eu fui direto para o vestiário.

**. . .**

O treino acabou tarde hoje, por isso só cheguei em casa por volta das sete horas da note. Como de costume minha mãe ainda estava no hospital, o que queria dizer que a minha janta seria a janta de ontem requentada. Deixei a minha mochila em cima do sofá e fui para a cozinha. Peguei o que tinha restado do macarrão com queijo de ontem e coloquei no micro-ondas. Depois de comer e lavar a louça eu subi e mudei de roupa, vestindo uma bermuda e uma camiseta velha. Voltei para a sala, peguei minha mochila e fui para o escritório fazer a minha lição de casa.

Quando minha mãe chegou em casa já passava das dez horas da noite e ela me encontrou na sala de estar assistindo TV, eu já havia terminado de fazer a lição de casa há muito tempo.

- Oi filho. – Ela disse assim que entrou em casa.

- Oi mãe. – Eu desliguei a TV e me virei para ela. – Como foi no trabalho?

- Foi tudo bem. E na escola? – Eu resumi o que tinha acontecido no dia. Pode parecer estranho, mais essa é a única hora que temos para conversar. E pra falar a verdade eu gosto. – Bom. Você já comeu e fez o dever? – Ela se sentou do meu lado. Eu assenti com a cabeça. – Está mais calmo hoje? – Eu assenti de novo. E estava mesmo, depois de conversar com Eriol de manhã eu percebi que tinha me precipitado um pouco. Ainda não gostava da ideia de ter que dividir a casa com a Sakura, mas estava disposto a tentar. Afinal, o que poderia acontecer de errado?

- Desculpa por ontem, mãe. Eu não devia ter feito tanto alvoroço só porque a Sakura vai morar com a gente. – Ela abriu os olhos em surpresa, mas me deixou continuar. – Eu não posso dizer que estou completamente feliz com isso, mas vou receber a Sakura com os braços abertos e fazer o possível para que ela se sinta bem vinda aqui. Faz tempo que não nos vemos e acho que vai ser legal reencontra-la agora. – A minha voz soou mais sincera do que eu esperava.

- Fico feliz por ouvir isso, filho. Tenho certeza que vocês vão se dar tão bem quanto antigamente. – Ela sorriu. O mesmo sorriso que ela dava quando sentia orgulho de seus filhos. – Ainda bem que percebeu isso sozinho, eu não queria te dar uma bronca. – Ela passou a mão na minha cabeça, bagunçando o meu cabelo. – Esta tarde, é melhor irmos dormir.

Eu concordei com ela e nós dois nos levantamos e fomos pros nossos quartos. Eu me troquei e escovei os meus dentes antes de ir para a cama. Eu fiquei olhando pela janela e observando as estrelas esperando que o sono viesse. Fiquei pensando sobre o que tínhamos acabado de conversar e percebi que estava realmente um pouco ansioso para ver Sakura de novo, mas isso não significava que eu a queria aqui em casa. De repente ouvi a porta se abrindo e vi minha mãe parada no batente. Ela não chegou a entrar, apenas disse um "Boa noite" rapidamente antes de fechar a porta e ir para o seu próprio quarto.

Fase um completa.

* * *

**Olá pessoal!**

**Sábado = capítulo novo! - Tive um pequeno problema de internet hoje e por isso só pude postar agora a noite, talvez o capitulo só seja publicado depois da meia noite, mas eu publiquei no sábado mesmo hehe.**

**Vários personagens foram apresentados nesse capítulo. Eriol, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Chiharu e Kevin. A maioria vocês já conhecem e como vocês devem ter notados eles tem exatamente as mesmas características do Anime/Mangá. O único personagem novo mesmo é o Kevin Smith, eu peguei ele emprestado do Anime The Prince of Tennis (que aliás não me pertence também T-T) ... Não coloquei como Crossover porque a personalidade dele vai ser diferente, é só q o nome dele me veio a cabeça quando eu estava criando o personagem hehe.**

**Se alguém tiver dificuldade de imaginar os uniformes é só olhar a imagem de capa da fic. Falando da imagem de capa da fic, vocês gostaram dela? Fui eu que aumentei o cabelo da Sakura. Achei que ela ficou muito fofa com o cabelo comprido. :3**

**Perceberam como o Shaoran é rebelde nessa fic? Ele mata aula haushuahsu ... Eu quero que ele seja um malvado bonzinho ... me digam o que estão achando dele, ok? **

**Aguardem que a Sakura vai aparecer no próximo capítulo! ^-^**

******Se tiverem alguma dúvida, sugestão, conselho, elogio, critica ou qualquer outra coisa basta escrever no retângulo abaixo e clicar em post review ... Se você não souber o que escrever não tem problema, um simples "oi" é suficiente para mim, uma palavra basta :3 ... Quanto mais review mais eu me animo a escrever, por isso mandem bastantes, ok?**

******Pri******** - Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Semana que vem a Sakura aparece e pode ter certeza que o Shaoran vai ficar babando por ela. Brigada pelo apoio e carinho! **

******Jekac******** - Brigada pela Review!**

******Tukika Li******** - Pode acreditar, eu to de volta e pra ficar hahaha ... espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Brigada pelo apoio desde a outra fic!**

******Melzinha******** - Que bom que está gostando, espero que continuei gostando ... Brigada pela Review!**

******Lolla******** - Tem muita coisa pra acontecer antes das férias hehe ... Sakura vai aparecer no próximo capítulo e vai por mim, ela vai estar bem diferente de como era criança ... desculpa, mas já falei demais hahaha ... Brigada pela Review!**

******BlackandWhiteGirl******** - Espero que continue gostando ... Brigada pela Review!**

**Até sábado que vem!**

**.:Beijinhus:.**


	3. Base Secreta

_**Texto em itálico e entre aspas ("") são pensamentos do Shaoran.**_

**AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.**

* * *

**Cap. 3 – Base secreta**

Por incrível que pareça a semana passou num piscar de olhos. Sakura chegaria na minha casa amanhã. Ela havia ligado mais algumas vezes e combinado tudo direitinho com a minha mãe. Amanhã seria sábado e ela chegaria por volta da uma hora da tarde. Eriol estava enchendo a minha paciência a respeito disso. Nós estávamos no refeitório almoçando sozinhos, já que Yamazaki estava com a Chiharu e o Kevin tinha faltado hoje.

- Como ela era? Cor do cabelo, dos olhos? Você deve se lembrar de alguma coisa. – Ele disse enquanto tomava a sua sopa.

- Sei lá, faz muito tempo. – Ele continuou me olhando, eu não me livraria dessa pergunta tão fácil. Suspirei. – Cabelo castanho claro e acho que os olhos delas eram verdes, não lembro direito por causa dos óculos. Ela era mais baixa do que eu e era magra, sempre teve facilidade para esporte, na verdade ela tinha facilidade em quase todas as matérias. Gostava de andar de patins. Era um pouco tímida, inocente e meiga, tinha medo de fantasmas e se assustava com facilidade com histórias de terror. O nome do pai é Fujitaka, ele é professor universitário, o nome da mãe é Nadeshiko, ela tinha sido modelo quando mais nova e agora trabalha como secretária, e o irmão se chama Toya. Seu bichinho de pelúcia favorito era um ursinho amarelo com assas nas costas que ela chamava de Kero. Ela se mudou para Nova York com a família quando tinha dez anos porque ofereceram uma oferta de emprego melhor para o seu pai lá. Quer saber mais alguma coisa? – Disse por fim, irritado com a persistência dele.

- Não. – Ele riu baixinho e eu perguntei o que era engraçado. – Nada não. É que pra quem diz que não se lembra, você sabe de muita coisa sobre ela.

- Ela era minha melhor amiga. – Disse corando de leve. Minha sorte foi que o sinal tocou logo em seguida, me livrando de mais perguntas que poderiam me constranger.

**. . .**

Hoje era sexta e não havia treino, por isso assim que a aula acabou eu fui direto pra casa. Tinha uma lista de tarefas para serem feitas, tinha que arrumar a casa para a chegada da Sakura. Ela ia ficar no quarto da Fuutie e da Shiefa, que ficava bem na frente do meu. Fazia muito tempo que ninguém usava aquele quarto, e como minha mãe estava no hospital sobrou pra eu arrumar tudo. Eu teria que varrer, tirar o pó e trocar a roupa de cama. Sem contar que teria que tirar qualquer coisa que minhas irmãs tivessem deixado lá e levar para o sótão. Eu odeio tarefas domesticas, mas tinha que bancar o bom filho pra minha mãe, por isso fiz tudo sem reclamar.

Depois de arrumar o quarto eu ainda limpei os banheiros, a cozinha e a sala. Como um bônus, arrumei o meu quarto também. Não foi fácil, quando acabei tudo estava morto de cansaço. Foi mais cansativo do que os treinos de natação. Quando as minhas irmãs estavam aqui, eu só precisava arrumar o meu quarto, elas cuidavam do resto da casa para a minha mãe. E depois que a Feimei foi embora no ano passado contratamos uma empregada, mas infelizmente ela tinha se demitido no mês passado e ainda não tivemos tempo de contratar outra. Acho que não ter as minhas irmãs em casa tem um lado negativo.

Eram quase nove da noite quando terminei tudo e eu ainda nem tinha jantado. Tomei um banho para relaxar e vesti o meu pijama. Fui até a cozinha e preparei um macarrão instantâneo e fui comer na sala enquanto assistia TV. Minha mãe chegou dez minutos depois e fingiu um susto quando entrou em casa.

- Minha nossa, o que aconteceu nessa casa? Tá tudo limpo.

- Não sei. Quando eu cheguei já tava assim. – Brinquei. Ela riu, se sentou do meu lado e me abraçou.

- Obrigada.

- Se acha que a sala tá limpa dá uma olhada no resto da casa. – Disse enquanto comia o meu macarrão. Ela me olhou sem acreditar no que eu estava dizendo, levantou e começou a vasculhar a casa. Depois de cinco minutos ela voltou.

- Você fez tudo sozinho? – Eu acenei com a cabeça. – Muito bem, meu filho está crescendo. Merece um premio. Amanhã vou fazer panquecas com gotas de chocolate no café da manhã. – Ela piscou e subiu para o seu quarto. O que eu posso dizer, ela me conhece bem, adoro panquecas com gotas de chocolate. Sorri.

**. . .**

Sábado era o dia de folga da minha mãe no hospital. Por isso acordamos mais tarde naquele dia. Depois de tomar café da manhã, com direito a panquecas com gotas de chocolate, minha mãe começou a rever se estava tudo pronto para a chegada da Sakura. Ela limpou os cômodos que faltavam que se resumiam no escritório, o quarto dela e o quintal. Depois saiu para fazer compras e voltou uma hora depois, enchendo a nossa despensa e geladeira. E por fim ela começou a preparar o almoço. Ela fez um verdadeiro banquete: salada de alface, tomate e cenoura, arroz, batata assada, frango e uma torta de morango de sobremesa. O cheiro estava me dando água na boca, mas combinamos de esperar a Sakura para almoçarmos todos juntos.

Minha mãe estava realmente animada com a chegada da Sakura. No começo eu não entendi porque, mas depois eu percebi que ela se sentia sozinha. Claro, ela ainda me tinha, mas pra quem estava acostumada a ter a casa cheia de meninas, ter apenas um filho devia parecer muito pouco. Ela devia estar sentindo falta de um toque feminino.

Era mais de meio dia e já estava tudo pronto, a única que faltava era a Sakura. Eu estava na sala jogando videogame e minha mãe estava na cozinha, terminando de arrumar a mesa para o almoço. O celular dela começou a tocar e dois minutos depois ela apareceu na sala, seu rosto aflito.

- Filho, eu tenho que ir para o hospital. – Ela começou a guardar as coisas na bolsa e pegou a chave do carro. – Um dos meus pacientes teve uma parada respiratória.

- Mas hoje é seu dia de folga. – Protestei. – Outro médico pode cuidar disso para você.

- O paciente é meu, minha responsabilidade. Vai ser rápido. Só tenho que ir verificar. O hospital é aqui do lado. Eu vou e volto em menos de uma hora. – Ela foi em direção à porta.

- Mas e a Sakura?

- Se ela chegar antes de mim peça desculpas e diga que volto logo. Podem comer sem mim se estiverem com muita fome. E seja educado com ela. – Ela se despediu e foi embora.

Não dava para acreditar naquilo. Era assim todos os dias de folga, todos os feriados e todas as férias. Sempre tinha um paciente. Até quando a gente viajava, minha mãe recebia uma ligação do hospital e ficava horas no celular. Estava irritado de novo. O único jeito era rezar pra que ela voltasse a tempo, mas eu sabia que isso não ia acontecer. Era sempre assim, ela dizia que não ia levar nem uma hora, mas sempre demorava mais.

Agora eu teria que receber a Sakura sozinho! Eu nem queria que ela viesse e agora ia ter que recebê-la sozinho e fingir que estava contente com a presença dela. Com a minha mãe por perto eu ainda podia disfarçar e deixar as duas conversando juntas, mas agora eu teria que ficar com ela o tempo todo. Maldição!

Eu não queria estar sozinho quando ela chegasse, tinha que haver um jeito de me livrar disso. Comecei a pensar, mas o meu celular começou a tocar, impedindo os meus pensamentos.

- Que foi?! – Respondi irritado.

- Fala Shaoran. – Eriol respondeu do outro lado da linha. Ele nem se importou com o modo que atendi ao telefone, provavelmente já está acostumado com os meus ataques de fúria. – Ela já chegou? Como ela é?

- Não, Sakura ainda não chegou. – De repente uma solução me veio à mente. – Já que está tão curioso porque não vem aqui em casa e a conhece pessoalmente? Se você vier agora é capaz de chegar antes dela.

- Bem que eu queria, mas a minha avó está aqui em casa, ela veio de Londres pra passar alguns dias com a gente e minha mãe me proibiu de sair de casa enquanto ela estiver aqui. Mas não deixe de me ligar quando ela chegar, eu quero saber de todos os detalhes. – Consegui ouvir a voz de alguém o chamando ao longe, provavelmente a sua mãe. – Tenho que ir. Tchau!

Ele desligou logo em seguida, nem me deu tempo de responder. Eu joguei o telefone no sofá e xinguei baixinho. Não sei por que tive uma vontade súbita de me mexer, por isso comecei a andar pela casa sem direção certa. Fui para a cozinha, o escritório e depois para o segundo andar, passando pelo meu quarto, o quarto da minha mãe e por último o quarto da Fuutie e Shiefa, que agora era o quarto da Sakura. Parei lá por um instante e fiquei observando. De algum modo aquilo me acalmou um pouco.

O quarto estava tão diferente do que costumava ser. As paredes eram da cor rosa claro e havia faixa branca com estampa de flores que cruzava as paredes na horizontal, ideia da Fuutie. A janela, que tinha vista para o nosso quintal, agora estava coberta por uma cortinha branca. A cama, a única que sobrou já que tiramos a cama extra, ficava bem ao lado da janela. O armário de madeira ficava bem em frente da cama e do lado dela havia um móvel com cinco gavetas que fazia par com o armário. Ao lado da porta ficava uma penteadeira com um espelho oval. O piso era de madeira, mas havia um tapete felpudo cor de lilás no centro do quarto. Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei parado ali, mas quando me dei conta já era uma hora da tarde. Sakura chegaria a qualquer momento. Voltei para a sala e voltei para o meu jogo, afinal, eu não podia fazer mais nada além de esperar.

O tempo foi passando e nada. Sakura não chegava e minha mãe também não. Desliguei o videogame e verifiquei o relógio, já eram quase duas horas da tarde. Meu estômago começou a roncar, me lembrando de que eu ainda não havia almoçado. Fui até a cozinha e peguei um pacote de bolacha na dispensa, mas a guardei logo em seguida, eu ia esperar Sakura para almoçar como havia prometido a minha mãe.

Voltei para a sala e comecei a zapear os canais da TV. Rodei todos os cento e cinquenta canais e não tinha nada que prestasse para assistir. O relógio marcava duas horas e nada. Peguei o telefone e estava quase discando o numero da minha mãe quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Só podia ser ela. Estava pronto para receber a baixinha, chorona e com óculo fundo de garrafa da Sakura. Respirei fundo e abri a porta.

- O... – Perdi a fala. Aquela não podia ser a Sakura.

A menina parada em frente a minha porta tinha quase a minha altura, o corpo era esguio e cheio de curvas, os seios não eram grandes e nem pequenos, tinham o tamanho perfeito para o corpo dela. O cabelo estava solto e batia um pouco abaixo dos ombros e havias algumas mechas cor de rosa nele. Os olhos eram verdes e brilhantes ("_onde foram parar os óculos?"_), e a boca tinha um tom rosado irresistível. Ela estava usando uma sandália rasteira, um short cor de rosa, uma camiseta branca e, apesar do calor, um lenço com estampa rosa claro amarrado no pescoço. Eu só olhei para ela por alguns segundos e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que ela era perfeita. Ela também me olhava e nós ficamos daquele jeito por alguns segundos.

- Sa... Sakura? – Perguntei feito um idiota. Não tinha como aquela menina ser ela, certo? Ela devia ter errado de endereço ou algo parecido.

- Shaoran? – Ela perguntou de volta e eu concordei sem perceber. A voz dela era doce e suave. Eu senti um arrepio quando ela chamou o meu nome. Ela sorriu e me abraçou me pegando de surpresa. Eu nem consegui reagir. O seu cheiro de baunilha e morango me intoxicou completamente. – Meu Deus como você tá crescido Shaoran! Você está tão alto e seu cabelo está mais comprido também, apesar de continuar bagunçado como sempre. – Ela passou a mão pelo meu cabelo e riu. Aquilo me pareceu estranhamente familiar. Por um segundo tive uma sensação de nostalgia.

- Você está diferente. – Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, parecia confusa e ao mesmo tempo fofa. Eu tratei de me explicar. – Um diferente bom. Você está lin... Boni... O seu cabelo tá c-comprido e com essas m-mechas, eu g-gostei. – Comecei a gaguejar. Senti as minhas bochechas pegarem fogo, provavelmente eu estava com o rosto todo vermelho. Virei-me de costas para que ela não pudesse ver. _"O que tem de errado comigo hoje? Droga!"_ – É melhor você entrar.

- Sim. – Eu não estava vendo, mas podia sentir ela sorrindo atrás de mim. Eu a ajudei a colocar as malas para dentro, na verdade ela só havia trazido uma mala grande e uma pequena. Naturalmente eu carreguei a grande e deixei a pequena com ela. Assim que ela entrou começou a olhar em volta. – Parece que a sua casa não mudou muito desde a última vez que estive aqui.

- Hn. – Ela tinha razão, não mudamos nada na casa desde que ela foi embora. Talvez as cortinas e o sofá, mas só.

- Cadê a tia Yelan?

- Minha mãe teve uma emergência no hospital, um dos pacientes dela teve uma parada cardíaca ou respiratória, sei lá. Ela pediu desculpas e disse que volta logo. Você quer almoçar agora ou prefere esperar minha mãe voltar?

- Ah. – Ela ficou quieta por um minuto. Parecia preocupada. – Eu posso esperar. O paciente está bem?

- Acho que sim. – Ela pareceu se animar_. "Tinha me esquecido que a Sakura se preocupa com todo mundo, menos com ela mesma. Chega até a ser fofo. O que eu disse? Cala a boca Shaoran!" _Balancei a cabeça mentalmente para me livrar daquele pensamento. – Vem, vou te levar até o seu quarto. Você vai ficar no quarto da Fuutie e da Shiefa. Lembra onde fica?

- Mais ou menos. – Nós seguimos para o andar de cima e deixamos as malas lá no quarto.

- Você vai dormir aqui. O meu quarto fica logo em frente e o banheiro é no final do corredor. – Ela observou o lugar. Pelo visto não se lembrava muito bem da casa. Eu não podia culpá-la, afinal já faz sete anos desde a última fez que ela esteve ali. – Vamos refrescar a sua memória.

Mesmo ela já conhecendo a casa, eu achei melhor fazer um tour só pra garantir. Mostrei o meu quarto, o quarto da minha mãe, onde ficava o banheiro, infelizmente só tínhamos um no andar de cima (tirando o banheiro do quarto da minha mãe, mas aquele é só dela) e por isso teríamos de dividi-lo. Descemos e eu mostrei onde ficava o escritório, a cozinha, o outro banheiro e o quintal, onde ficava a piscina e um gramado.

- A nossa casa da árvore ainda está aqui! – Ela disse animada e foi em direção à casinha. Pra falar a verdade eu não pensava nessa casa da árvore há anos. Nem me lembrava mais dela.

- Cuidado, faz anos que ninguém sobe aí. – Eu disse, mas ela nem me ouviu. Ela subiu a escada de madeira improvisada e desapareceu dentro da casinha. Depois de alguns minutos ela colocou a cabeça pra fora da janela.

- Vem Shaoran, você não vai subir? – Fiquei com medo daquilo não nos aguentar, mas subi mesmo assim. Sakura estava lá, sentada em um dos cantos. – Isso parecia bem maior quando éramos crianças.

- Nós é que éramos menores. – Eu disse me sentando também. Eu olhei em volta, muitos dos meus brinquedos antigos ainda estavam lá. Meus bonecos de ação, um robô de brinquedo, um carrinho. Havia alguns jogos de tabuleiro, como batalha naval e Monopoly Jr.,empilhados sobre uma estante presa na parede. Tudo estava empoeirado e havia teias de aranha por toda a parte.

- Parece que você não vem aqui há anos. – Ela comentou enquanto passava a mão sobre a base da janela, a poeira ficou presa em seus dedos.

- Nem me lembro da última vez que estive aqui. Acho que depois que você foi embora eu nunca mais brinquei aqui em cima.

- Aqui era a nossa base secreta, lembra? – Ela pegou um binóculo velho. – A gente fingia que éramos agentes secretos e ficávamos espionando a vizinhança. Não tinha segredo que nós não descobríamos.

Lembranças me vieram à mente. Eu e Sakura costumávamos nos esgueirar pelas cercas e invadir as casas dos vizinhos procurando por pistas e escutando conversas. Sabíamos de tudo. Segredos insignificantes como festas surpresas e segredos importantes como a amante do senhor Spirkwall. Os vizinhos não gostavam muito das nossas brincadeiras e isso nos rendeu várias broncas das nossas mães por causa das nossas investigações.

- Nós até que éramos uma boa dupla. – Disse sem pensar. Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Senti sua falta quando fui para Nova York. – Nós nos olhamos por alguns segundos e quando eu estava preste a responder...

- Shaoran! Cheguei. – Ouvi minha mãe chamando da sala de estar.

* * *

**Olá pessoal!**

**Capítulo Novo! A Sakura finalmente apareceu! O que acharam dela? Ela está como vocês esperavam?**

**Eu sei que o capitulo acabou meio de repente, mas acreditem em mim ele tinha que acabar aí. Se não acabasse nessa cena não ia acabar mais. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. **

**********Se tiverem alguma dúvida, sugestão, conselho, elogio, critica ou qualquer outra coisa basta escrever no retângulo abaixo e clicar em post review ... Se você não souber o que escrever não tem problema, um simples "oi" é suficiente para mim, uma palavra basta :3 ... Quanto mais review mais eu me animo a escrever, por isso mandem bastantes, ok?**

**********Lolla - Acredite, agora eu vou postar toda a semana no sábado à noite. Não farei mais vocês esperarem como das outras vezes. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do último capítulo. O que achou da Sakura? Valeu pela Review!**

**********Melzinha - O que achou do encontro do Shaoran com a Sakura? Valeu pela Review!**

**********Josechaan - Brigada pela Review. Fiquei muito feliz com o seu comentário sobre a essência do Shaoran :) ,,, O que achou da Sakura? Não deu pra perceber muita coisa sobre a personalidade dela, mas logo logo eu vou revelar mais sobre ela. Espero que continue gostando.**

**Até sábado que vem!**

**.:Beijinhus:.**


	4. Novidades

_**Texto em itálico e entre aspas ("") são pensamentos do Shaoran.**_

**AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.**

* * *

**Cap. 4 – Novidades**

- Shaoran! Cheguei. – Ouvi minha mãe chamando da sala de estar.

Eu desci primeiro e ajudei Sakura depois. Nós fomos em direção a minha mãe.

- Tia Yelan! – As duas se abraçaram carinhosamente. – Há quanto tempo.

- Sakura, você está tão bonita. Está alta e olha esse cabelo, eu adorei as mechas rosa. – Minha mãe passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela. – Onde estão os seus óculos?

- Brigada tia Yelan. – Ela corou de leve. – Eu parei de usar óculos há dois anos, agora eu uso lentes de contato. – Sakura sorriu de leve. – Você também está ótima, linda como sempre.

- Ora, que isso. – Minha mãe a abraçou novamente. – Desculpa o atraso, eu tive uma emergência. Como foi de viagem? O Shaoran te recebeu bem? Já almoçaram?

- Tudo bem, eu cheguei faz pouco tempo. O meu ônibus atrasou meia hora, mas tirando isso a viagem foi ótima. – Ela sorriu. – O Shaoran me ajudou com as malas e me mostrou a casa. Estávamos te esperando para almoçar.

- Então vamos almoçar! Vão lavar essas mãos cobertas de poeira enquanto eu esquento tudo.

Em poucos minutos nós estávamos comendo. Eu não sei se foi a fome ou a falta que eu sentia de comida caseira, mas estava tudo uma delicia. Sakura e mamãe conversaram a maior parte do tempo, exatamente como eu havia previsto. Elas falaram sobre praticamente tudo que tinha acontecido desde que os Kinomotos se mudaram para Nova York.

Sakura disse que no começo foi difícil, pois tudo era diferente em Nova York. O clima é mais frio, as pessoas são um pouco rudes e mal humoradas, a cidade é agitada (não é a toa que a chamam de cidade que nunca dorme), tudo era estranho e novo. Mas aos poucos ela descobriu que Nova York era uma cidade maravilhosa, onde se pode fazer muitas coisas divertidas e onde há uma grande diversidade cultural. O apartamento onde ela morava era pequeno, tinha uma cozinha, um banheiro, uma sala minúscula e dois quartos, um para os seus pais e um para ela e o Toya, muito diferente da casa com três quartos que ela costumava morar. A escola que ela frequentava era muito diferente da nossa. Não tinha muito espaço ao ar livre, havia grades na entrada por motivo de segurança e era necessária uma carteirinha de identificação para poder entrar. Sem contar o detector de metal, pra prevenir que nenhum aluno entrasse armado na escola e cometesse um atentado. Ela contou que a mensalidade era cara, mas ela conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos ("_como esperado da Sakura"_), o que reduziu quase por completo o preço da mensalidade. Toya frequentava a mesma escola que ela e ele também ganhou uma bolsa, só que a dele era de esportes, basquete pra ser mais preciso. Disso eu não tinha dúvida, Toya sempre foi ótimo em esportes como basquete e futebol.

Ela começou a contar algumas histórias engraçadas, como quando ela se perdeu na sua primeira semana na cidade ou quando ela foi visitar uma amiga e bateu na porta do apartamento errado. A conversa foi seguindo esse ritmo até que chegamos à sobremesa. Minha mãe serviu a torta de morango. E foi aí que o clima ficou tenso.

- Foi quando eu tinha catorze anos que aconteceu o acidente. – Ela comentou. Seus olhos perderam o brilho e ela olhou para baixo tentando disfarçar. Minha mãe não disse nada.

- Que acidente? – Perguntei. Mamãe me chutou de leve na perna e estreitou os olhos na minha direção. Foi só então que me toquei que tinha feito uma pergunta idiota.

- Meu pai estava voltando pra casa do trabalho e viu uma mulher sendo assaltada. – Ela não desgrudava os olhos da fatia de torta em seu prato. – Ele foi tentar ajudar e depois de brigar um pouco, o ladrão tirou uma faca do bolso e o acertou no peito. A moça chamou uma ambulância, mas não eles não chegaram a tempo.

- Seu pai morreu? – Perguntei incrédulo. Minha mãe me deu outro chute, dessa vez mais forte.

- Shaoran! – Ela gritou meu nome. Eu me encolhi.

- Tudo bem tia Yelan. Ele não sabia. – Ela respirou fundo. – Sim, meu pai faleceu no dia treze de maio de 20XX.

- Sinto muito. – Disse olhando pra ela. – O seu pai era muito legal. Eu gostava dele. Deve ter sido difícil para a sua família.

- As coisas ficaram complicadas depois do acidente. Não estávamos conseguindo pagar as contas. Eu e Toya começamos a trabalhar para ajudar nas despesas de casa e a mamãe perdeu a alegria de sempre. – Ela comeu um pedaço da torta. – Nós aprendemos a lidar com isso, agora está tudo bem. Toya está na faculdade e a mamãe encontrou alguém.

- Sua mãe casou de novo? – Me espantei. A tia Nadeshiko e o tio Fujitaka eram tão apaixonados um pelo outro, não conseguia imaginar ela com outro cara. Sakura balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Ela só está saindo com ele. Eles se conheceram no final do ano passado no supermercado. Seu nome é Jake Voorhees. No começo eles eram só amigos, minha mãe dizia que ninguém poderia substituir o meu pai, mas ele insistiu e pediu uma chance pra minha mãe e ela resolveu tentar. – Minha mãe começou a tirar os pratos da mesa.

- O importante é que Nadeshiko está feliz agora, certo Sakura?

- Sim. – Ela concordou com um sorriso fraco no rosto. Tinha alguma coisa errada.

- Falando na sua mãe, você já ligou pra ela pra avisar que chegou?

- Não, eu me esqueci completamente. – Ela se levantou e se curvou de leve. – Vou ligar agora mesmo, obrigada por me lembrar. – Sakura subiu correndo.

- Shaoran. – Minha mãe me encarou. – Tenha mais cuidado com o que fala.

- Desculpa, eu fiquei surpreso. Você podia ter me avisado antes.

- Eu ia te contar no mesmo dia que ela me contou. Mas a gente teve aquela discussão quando falei que Sakura viria e acabei me esquecendo. – Ela suspirou. – Tenha mais cuidado com o que fala, a perda dela foi recente.

- Hn. – Eu me vi suspirando também. – Não acredito que o tio Fujitaka faleceu.

Eu levantei e fui em direção ao o meu quarto. A porta do quarto da Sakura estava fechada, ela provavelmente estava conversando com a mãe. Entrei, fechando a porta atrás de mim, e me joguei na cama. Aquilo tinha sido uma surpresa e tanto para mim.

Nós não nos falávamos há muito tempo, mas Fujitaka era especial para mim, não que eu fosse contar isso a alguém. Ele meio que assumiu as responsabilidades do meu pai depois que ele morreu. Ele me ensinou a andar de bicicleta, a jogar beisebol, a usar ferramentas. Quando eu tinha problemas era a ele que eu procurava. Ele era muito inteligente, era professor de história, especializado em arqueologia. Costumava dar aulas em faculdades e foi por isso que eles foram morar em Nova York, ofereceram uma vaga como professor vitalício na NYU (New York University). Fujitaka tinha paciência para ensinar e sempre parecia estar feliz, com um sorriso no rosto, e isso nos motivava a querer a aprender mais. Eu lembro que ele sempre me dizia que o dever de um homem era proteger aqueles que amamos e que NUNCA se deve virar as costas para alguém em perigo, se puder fazer algo faça. Não dá pra deixar de notar que foi por isso que ele morreu, mas mesmo assim sinto orgulho dele e aposto que Sakura também sente.

Fiquei algum tempo lá deitado, só olhando para o teto e pensando, digerindo todos os acontecimentos recentes. Ouvi Sakura descendo as escadas e conversando com a minha mãe, ela voltou logo em seguida e entrou em seu quarto novamente. Então tudo ficou quieto. Dava para ouvir o barulho da água fluindo pelos canos da casa. O cachorro do vizinho latia sem parar. E em alguma casa mais distante alguém estava ouvindo musica eletrônica. Eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos quando ouvi meu celular tocar. Primeiro pensei que fosse Eriol me ligando para saber sobre a Sakura de novo, depois lembrei que tinha programado o despertador para me lembrar de que eu tinha que treinar.

Levantei da cama sem vontade e desliguei o despertador. Tirei a minha roupa e vesti a sunga com o emblema da escola, no começo eu não gostava muito que me vissem vestido assim, mas depois de tantos anos já me acostumei com o meu "uniforme". Peguei uma toalha no armário e sai do quarto. A porta da Sakura ainda estava fechada. Desci e fui direto para a piscina.

- Vai treinar? – Minha mãe disse ao me ver passando pela cozinha.

- Não, eu vou ao supermercado vestido assim. – Respondi com sarcasmo. Ela ignorou o meu comentário criativo.

- Você treina demais. – Ela comentou tirando uma garrafa d'água da geladeira e me entregando.

- Sou o capitão, tenho que dar o exemplo. Além disso, temos que treinar se quisermos vencer o nacional de novo. A St. Rudolph* é uma ótima escola e está vindo com tudo esse ano.

- Sei, vê se não exagera filho.

- Tá, tá.

Coloquei a garrafa d'água e a toalha na cadeira do lado da piscina e comecei o meu aquecimento. Primeiro me alonguei e dei dez voltas em torno da piscina, ela não é tão grande quanto à da escola, mas é o suficiente para treinar. Depois comecei os exercícios físicos: agachamentos, cinco séries de trinta; abdominais, dez séries de trinta; flexões, dez séries de trinta. Normalmente faço o dobro, às vezes o triplo na escola, por isso não foi nem um pouco difícil. Tomei um pouco de água para hidratar.

Terminado o aquecimento estava na hora de entrar na piscina. Contei até três e me joguei por completo. A água fria fez os meus músculos quentes se contraírem e eu estremeci. Comecei a dar algumas voltas para me acostumar com a temperatura. Quando o frio não me incomodava mais comecei a nadar pra valer. Peguei o meu relógio a prova d'água e marquei o meu tempo enquanto nadava peito, depois de costas e por último borboleta. Queria diminuir o meu tempo em pelo menos cinco segundos. Por fim eu treinei o meu fôlego, quanto mais tempo eu conseguisse prender a respiração melhor.

Quando o sol começou a baixar eu percebi que já estava na hora de parar. Já devia ser quase sete horas da noite. Deitei de costas e comecei a boiar, deixei o meu corpo esfriar antes de sair. O sol estava cada vez mais baixo e o céu começou a mudar de cor. O vento soprava leve, do jeito que só sopra no verão. Fechei os olhos por alguns minutos, aproveitando o sol na minha pele. Sentia-me bem e relaxado, é por isso que eu adoro nadar. Parecia que todos os meus problemas tivessem ido embora.

- Pelo visto você não cresceu só na altura. – E de repente eles voltaram. Abri os olhos de vagar e vi Sakura me olhando da borda da piscina.

- O que você disse? – Cheguei perto da borda. Eu até tinha ouvido o que ela tinha dito, mas as palavras não fizeram sentido naquele momento.

- Nada não. – Ela disse corando de leve. – Então, agora você faz parte do time de natação. – Foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

- Hn. Sou capitão na verdade. – Disse saindo da água.

- Legal. – Ela me passou a toalha e ficou olhando enquanto eu me secava.

- E você? Participava de alguma equipe lá em Nova York?

- Mais ou menos. Eu participava do time de vôlei até os quinze anos, mas tive que sair quando comecei a trabalhar para ajudar a pagar as contas. Mas não consegui sair totalmente, as meninas pediram para que eu fosse aos jogos e substituísse uma jogadora se necessário, mesmo não participando dos treinos.

- Hn, você devia ser boa para elas te pedirem isso. Lembro que você sempre teve facilidade com esportes quando éramos pequenos. – Eu me sentei e tomei um pouco de água. – Na verdade eu achei que você tinha se tornado uma líder de torcida.

- Só por um ano. – Ela riu baixinho. – Depois eu percebi que não queria mais. O ambiente não era bem o que eu esperava.

- Você é boazinha demais pra ser líder de torcida, hã? – Ela se encolheu. Isso não passou despercebido por mim. – O que elas fizeram com você?

- Tá tão na cara assim? – Eu confirmei com a cabeça. Ela suspirou. – Elas me trancaram no armário com um rato morto. Disseram que era a minha iniciação ou qualquer coisa assim, mas eu vi o jeito que elas me olhavam, nenhuma delas gostava de mim. Dois meses depois eu fingi uma lesão e saí.

- Não parece tão ruim comparado com o que fizeram na iniciação do ano passado aqu...

- Eu só tinha treze anos quando aconteceu. Me deixaram trancada por quatro horas.

- Sinto muito. – Eu achei que as iniciações só aconteciam com alunas do High School, pelo menos aqui em Los Angeles. – As pessoas em NY são malvadas.

- Não, só as lideres de torcida. – Achei que tinha um pouco de ironia em sua voz. Ela riu. – Esquece, nós éramos muito jovens. – Ela se virou e começou a andar em direção a casa. – Ah, eu quase me esqueci. – Ela virou de novo na minha direção. – Sua mãe pediu pra avisar que o jantar está quase pronto. É melhor você entrar e se trocar. – Ela sorriu e entrou.

- Hn. – Fiquei observando enquanto ela entrava em casa. De repente as primeiras palavras dela fizeram sentido. _"Pelo visto você não cresceu só na altura"_ Repeti em minha mente e senti meu rosto corar de leve.

Depois de me secar eu entrei e tomei um banho quente. Vesti uma bermuda e uma camiseta velha e desci para jantar. Minha mãe e Sakura já estavam me esperando na cozinha. As duas estavam sentadas na mesa conversando. Assim que me viu entrar minha mãe se levantou e começou a colocar a mesa. Eu estava cansado, por isso só me joguei em uma das cadeiras e não falei nada.

Mamãe tinha feito bolo de carne para o jantar e o cheiro estava ótimo. Também havia arroz, salada e algum tipo de legume que eu com certeza não iria comer. Para beber havia suco de laranja natural e para sobremesa a mesma torta de morango do almoço. Estava cheio de fome, por isso peguei uma bela porção de arroz e umas três fatias do bolo de carne.

- Vai com calma Shaoran, tem outras pessoas que vão comer também. – Minha mãe disse me olhando feio.

- Tudo bem tia Yelan. – Sakura disse pegando um pouco da salada. – Ele treinou duro, deve estar cansado.

- Se ele pelo menos gastasse metade da quantidade de energia que ele gasta nos treinos para estudar...

- Você fala como se as minhas notas fossem ruim. – Disse um pouco irritado. Comi um pouco do arroz. – Eu só estou aproveitando, não é todo dia que eu posso comer comida caseira. – Dei um meio sorriso na direção da minha mãe.

- Se eu pudesse eu cozinharia todo dia para você filho, mas alguém tem que trabalhar e pagar as suas contas. – Nós ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos, não era a primeira vez que tínhamos essa discussão.

- Eu posso cozinhar pra você se quiser. – Sakura disse de repente. Nós dois a olhamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Sabe cozinhar? – Minha mãe perguntou.

- Sim. – Ela sorriu na minha direção. – Não sei se sou tão boa quanto à tia Yelan, mas é o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecer vocês.

- Isso seria de grande ajuda Sakura, muito obrigada. – Minha mãe disse por fim.

O jantar seguiu em frente sem muita importância. Mamãe e Sakura continuaram conversando sobre tudo e eu fiquei quieto no meu canto, quando elas me perguntavam alguma coisa eu simplesmente respondia um "sim", "Não" ou "Hn" e voltava a me concentrar na comida. Depois da sobremesa Sakura começou a ajudar a tirar a mesa e eu comecei a andar de fininho em direção a sala, queria jogar videogame. No entanto a minha mãe me interrompeu quando eu estava preste a fugir.

- Onde pensa que vai? Você tem que tirar o lixo. – Ele me jogou um olhar acusador.

- Eu ia...

- Eu posso tirar o lixo, não tem problema. – Sakura disse. _"Pelo visto ela serve para alguma coisa." _Pensei.

- Nada disso. Você é nossa convidada e não precisa fazer tarefas domesticas. – Minha mãe a interrompeu e me entregou o saco de lixo. – Porque não sobe, toma um banho e depois vai dormir? Deve estar cansada da viagem. Você não parou um segundo desde que chegou.

Sakura tentou convencer minha mãe do contrário, mas foi inútil. No final ela acabou fazendo exatamente como foi dito, mesmo que relutantemente. Eu fiz o mesmo. Com uma cara amarrada peguei o saco de lixo e o levei para fora do jeito que fui mandado.

Voltei e fui em direção a sala, pronto para o meu jogo de videogame. Se tivesse sorte poderia passar de nível ainda essa noite. Mas minha empolgação foi destruída quando minha mãe me interrompeu mais uma vez.

- Shaoran, vem aqui um segundo. – Ela me chamou do escritório. Só Deus sabe o que ela estava fazendo lá.

- Sim? – Disse ao entrar. Ela mandou que eu fechasse a porta e eu o fiz.

- O que vai fazer amanhã?

- Acho que vou treinar um pouco mais, jogar videogame e estudar um pouco para as provas finais. – Essa última não estava nos meus planos, mas tinha que bancar o bom filho para que o plano de Eriol desse certo. – Por quê?

- Quero te pedir um favor. – Ela me olhou nos olhos. – Leve Sakura para passear amanhã.

- O que? – Ela só podia estar brincando, né?

- Eu vou trabalhar amanhã e não quero que ela passe o dia todo em casa sem fazer nada. Além do mais, faz muito tempo que ela não vem aqui. Seria legal se você a levasse para conhecer a cidade, mostrasse onde fica a escola e essas coisas.

- Mas eu tenho que estudar. – Menti.

- Então estude agora ao invés de ir jogar videogame. – Ela sorriu. – Eu dou dinheiro para o ônibus e para vocês comerem fora. Aposto que vai ser divertido. Vocês devem ter muita coisa para conversar.

- Tudo bem. – Me dei por vencido.

Não adiantaria nada eu protestar, até porque tinha que bancar o bom filho. Depois de conversarmos por mais alguns minutos ela me deu um pouco de dinheiro e eu fui para o meu quarto estudar. Decidi começar por história, afinal fazia muito tempo que não via essa matéria. Foi difícil me concentrar, havia muita coisa passando pela minha cabeça naquele momento e o barulho do chuveiro não ajudava em nada.

Pensei em Sakura e como ela devia estar tomando banho naquele momento. O comentário que ela fez na piscina, aquele sobre os meus músculos, voltou a minha mente. Eu não era o único que havia crescido, ela também estava mudada, estava mais bonita e menos tímida. O corpo dela estava cheio de curvas, a cintura era fina e o quadril um pouco mais largo, sem falar nos seios que tinham um certo volume. Pensei em como a água estaria agora batendo em seu rosto e escorrendo pela pele macia de seu pescoço e fazendo o trajeto suave e lento em direção ao...

RING RING!

Levei um susto com o barulho do meu celular tocando. Agradeci mentalmente por isso, não sei o que tinha dado em mim, mas graças a Deus que tinha acabado. Balancei a cabeça afastando os pensamentos sobre a Sakura da minha mente e atendi ao telefone sem nem olhar o identificador de chamada.

- Alô?

- Fala Shaoran! – Reconheci a voz do Eriol imediatamente. – Você não se esqueceu de nada não?

- Não. – Disse carrancudo.

- Não seja mal criado. – Ele riu. – Me conta, vai. Como ela é?

- Diferente do que eu pensei. – Passei a mão pelos cabelos, os pensamentos de um minuto atrás voltaram a minha cabeça, mas eu os afastei logo em seguida. – É mais bonita do que imaginei.

- Então ela não usa maria-chiquinha e usa óculos fundo de garrafa? Que surpresa. – Sua voz estava cheia de sarcasmo. – Viu? Eu disse que ela teria mudado.

- Tanto faz. – Eu não ia admitir que ele estava certo de novo. – O problema não é a aparência dela e sim a presença. O fato de ela estar aqui estraga todos os meus planos. Amanhã eu vou ter que levá-la para um passeio na cidade e bancar a babá. Não era isso que eu tinha planejado para o meu domingo.

- Deixa de reclamar. Eu daria qualquer coisa para dar um passeio pela cidade ao invés de ficar em casa fazendo sala para a minha avó.

- Quer trocar? – Ficamos em silencio por um segundo. – Eu nem sei para onde levar ela amanhã. Não é como se ela não conhecesse a cidade, ela morava aqui caramba. Não é possível que não se lembre.

- Isso é fácil. Leva ela pra conhecer a escola, depois passa pelo parque, vai para o shopping e almoça por lá. Depois de almoçar vocês podem voltar pra casa ou você pode levá-la em algum lugar que você gosta de ir. Ou você pode perguntar aonde ela quer ir.

- Hn. Pode ser. Até que não é uma má ideia.

- Claro que não, a ideia é minha. Se fosse ruim só poderia ser sua.

- Cala a boca. – Ele riu.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir, minha mãe quer que eu jogue cartas com a vovó. – Aposto que ele fez uma careta enquanto falava isso. – Segunda-feira você me conta como foi o seu encontro com a sua namoradinha de infância.

- Ela não é a minh...

- Tchau! – Ele desligou, nem me deixou terminar de falar.

Desliguei o telefone e voltei a minha atenção para o livro de história. Amanhã seria um longo dia.

* * *

**Olá pessoal!**

**Finalmente o capitulo quatro está aqui! **

**Nesse capitulo descobrimos um pouco sobre o passado da Sakura. O que acharam? Ficaram surpresos com a morte do pai dela? E sobre o namorado da mãe dela? Podem ter certeza que falaremos mais dele, mas muito mais para frente. hehe**

***St. Rudolph - Uma das escolas do anime Prince of tennis.**

**Tenho recebido menos reviews do que eu esperava. Estou fazendo alguma coisa errado? A história tá chata? Me avisem, ok? Mandem reviews porque é isso que me anima a escrever, ok? Qualquer coisa serve hehehe ... me deixem ouvir a opinião de vocês.**

**Lola - Brigada pelas reviews. Posso te dizer que a Sakura tem segredos e que vão te surpreender, mas isso só vai ser mais tarde hehe. Não posso te dizer agora se ela vai ou não apoiar o Shaoran, isso vai ser surpresa.**

**Pri - Brigada pela review. O que achou desse capitulo? **

**Até o próximo sábado!**

**.:Beijinhus:. **


	5. Passeio

_**Texto em itálico e entre aspas ("") são pensamentos do Shaoran.**_

**AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.**

* * *

**Cap. 5 – Passeio **

Acordei no dia seguinte com a cabeça doendo. Não havia dormido direito, tive um pesadelo sobre a guerra civil. Eu era um soldado do Sul e estava fazendo a minha ronda quando encontrei uma donzela caída no meio do caminho, era a Sakura. Quando me aproximei e ofereci ajuda ela sacou uma arma e atirou em minha direção. De repente ela estava vestida como um soldado do Norte, com uma expressão triste em seu rosto. Sakura se aproximou, pediu desculpas e disse que havia sido necessário. Não lembro direito de mais nada depois disso. Nunca mais estudo história antes de dormir.

Levantei da cama e olhei o relógio, eram nove horas da manhã. Desci as escadas ainda vestindo o meu pijama, meu cabelo estava uma bagunça. Senti cheiro de ovos mexidos e bacon, meu estomago roncou de leve e eu acelerei o passo até a cozinha. Assim que entrei no cômodo me deparei com Sakura vestindo um avental e fazendo o café da manhã.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse sorridente. – A tia Yelan já saiu para o trabalho e por isso eu decidi fazer o seu café da manhã. Espero que goste de ovos e bacon.

- Bom dia. – Disse com um tom monótono ao me sentar. Ela me serviu um pouco da comida junto com um copo de suco. – Obrigado.

Ela também se serviu e se sentou à minha frente. Admito que sentia falta de um café da manhã feito na hora, comer cereal frio todos os dias enjoa. Os ovos estavam quentes e macios, e o bacon crocante, do jeito que eu gosto. Sakura sabia cozinhar muito bem, mas eu nunca diria isso em voz alta. Assim que terminei de comer eu agradeci pela comida novamente e fui para o meu quarto me trocar enquanto ela lavava a louça.

Vesti uma calça jeans, uma camiseta vermelha e um par de tênis brancos. Escovei os dentes, lavei o rosto e penteei o meu cabelo. Voltei dez minutos depois, ela estava terminando de enxaguar os pratos. Fiquei parado observando como a água corria pelo prato e levava a espuma ralo abaixo. Ela fechou a torneira e quando se virou levou um susto ao me ver.

- Algum problema Shaoran? – Ela perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que secava as mãos no pano de prato.

- Não. – Eu olhei para o lado e cocei a cabeça. – O que vai fazer hoje?

- Hum? Eu tenho que ir à sua escola entregar a papelada da transferência e conversar com o diretor. – Ela riu. – Por quê?

- Quer que eu te mostre a cidade depois? Você sabe, fazer um tour para refrescar sua memória, eu posso te mostrar onde fica a escola e depois a gente pode ir no shopping, no parque... Essas coisas.

- Eu adoraria, mas... – Ela desviou o olhar e começou a mexer no cabelo. – Eu não quero atrapalhar os seus planos para o domingo. – Aquilo me parecia vagamente familiar_. "Será que ela ouviu a minha conversa com o Eriol ontem?". _O jeito como ela mexia no cabelo fazia com que ela parecesse uma criança inocente.

- Não vai me atrapalhar, eu posso treinar quando voltarmos. – Eu dei um passo à frente, fazendo com que ela olhasse pra mim. – Vamos?

- Está bem. – Ela sorriu. – Deixa só eu trocar de roupa.

Ela saiu correndo e desapareceu assim que passou pela porta da cozinha. Deu para ouvir os seus passos apresados subindo as escadas e o barulho da porta do quarto se fechando. Eu sentei na cadeira e suspirei. _"Porque eu insisti? Podia ter deixado pra lá e dito a minha mãe que ela não quis ir."_ Coloquei a mão no bolso, conferindo se o dinheiro que minha mãe havia me dado ontem estava mesmo lá. Havia cem dólares no meu bolso, mais do que o suficiente para as passagens de ônibus e para almoçarmos. Depois de conferir o dinheiro decidi ir assistir TV, se Sakura fosse que nem as minhas irmãs eu teria muito que esperar.

Assim que liguei a televisão e achei algo que fosse interessante assistir ouvi o barulho dela descendo as escadas. _"Ela foi rápida."_ Pensei ao mesmo tempo em que me virei em sua direção. Sakura estava vestindo uma saia jeans que batia no meio das suas coxas, uma blusa roxa larga de alcinhas com um elástico que marcava a sua cintura, sandálias brancas que combinavam com os botões que enfeitavam a blusa e um lenço comprido e colorido no pescoço. O Cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo e havia uma bolsa pequena pendurada na transversal no seu ombro direito. _"Linda!"_ Foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando a vi.

- P-Pronta? – Tentei disfarçar a voz para não parecer tão surpreso, mas mesmo assim eu gaguejei. Senti as minhas bochechas corarem de leve.

- Sim! – Ela disse animada.

- C-Certo. – Eu limpei a garganta para tentando me livrar da gagueira. – Não vai sentir calor com isso no pescoço?

- Não, o tecido é fino. É feito pra usar no verão mesmo. – Ela sorriu.

- Então vamos. – Eu abri a porta e nós saímos. Assim que tranquei o portão eu me virei para ela.

- Você sabe se a escola está aberta hoje? – Ela perguntou.

- Não faço ideia, nunca fui pra escola no domingo.

- Tudo bem, se estiver fechada eu posso falar com o diretor amanhã.

- Hn. – Eu comecei a andar e ela me seguiu. Não falamos nada por alguns minutos.

- Nós não vamos pegar um ônibus?

- Não, não vale a pena. São apenas 15 minutos de caminhada.

- Ah. Em Nova York eu precisava pegar dois ônibus para chegar à escola.

- Parece longe. – Eu a olhei com o conto dos olhos. Ela estava brincando com os dedos e sua cabeça estava baixa. Ela parecia um pouco triste, talvez com saudade de casa. Nós viramos uma esquina.

- E era. Mas eu fiquei muito feliz de ter conseguido entrar naquela escola. Ainda mais quando eles me ofereceram a bolsa de estudos.

- Sem querer ofender nem nada, mas como pretende pagar a mensalidade aqui? A Fukushima High School custa caro.

- Eu solicitei uma bolsa quando pedi transferência. O diretor não respondeu nem que sim e nem que não, mas eu tenho esperanças. – Ela riu baixinho. – Além do mais, mesmo que ele diga não, são só dois meses. Eu consigo pagar.

- Hn. – _"Ela disse que ela consegue pagar? Achei que a tia Nadeshiko que estava bancando a estadia da Sakura aqui." _– Onde você trabalhava em Nova York?

- Eu era garçonete depois da aula e às vezes no fim de semana. Quando não trabalhava como garçonete eu trabalhava como babá.

- Então você trabalhava todos dos dias? – Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Nós paramos no cruzamento e esperamos o sinal ficar verde para que pudéssemos atravessar. Não falamos mais nada até chegar à escola. Sakura ficou me seguindo o tempo todo com a cabeça baixa, os olhos grudados no asfalto como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Ela estava tão entretida que nem percebeu quando chegamos. Eu parei e ela esbarrou de leve nas minhas costas.

- Chegamos. – Eu disse apontando para o portão aberto. Ela levantou a cabeça surpresa.

- Uau! Sua escola é enorme. – Ela atravessou o portão correndo e foi em direção à entrada. Quando ela estava preste a entrar no prédio eu a detive.

- Calma, nós não podemos entrar sem autorização. Hoje é domingo, lembra?

- Desculpa, eu me empolguei. – Sakura sorriu torto.

- Espera aqui que eu já volto. – Eu dei meia volta e fui em direção ao portão.

Louis, o segurança, estava lá. Ele era um cara muito legal. A gente já se conhecia, pois muitas vezes em que eu estava matando aula foi ele que me encontrou e na maioria das vezes ele só me deu uma bronca e me deixou livre. Nós conversamos por alguns minutos e eu perguntei se podíamos entrar. Ele disse que como eu era aluno provavelmente não teria problema, mas antes ele telefonou para o diretor. Depois de alguns segundos ele me deu permissão e disse que o diretor nos esperava na sala dele.

Eu voltei para o lado da Sakura, que estava sentada na escada, e a informei que já podíamos entrar. A sala do diretor ficava só no segundo andar, por isso tivemos que subir dois lances de escadas antes de avistar a porta branca com as palavras "Diretor Michael Sanders" escrito em letras redondas e pretas em uma placa de vidro pendurada bem no centro. Sakura se apresou quando viu a sala e começou a andar na minha frente. Como que por mágica a porta se abriu bem na hora que a Sakura ia bater nela e um homem por volta dos quarenta, com 1 metro e 80 e com cabelo preto e curto, na tentativa de esconder a calvície precoce, apareceu atrás dela.

- Você deve ser a Sakura Kinomoto, certo? – O diretor perguntou, dando espaço para que ela entrasse na sala.

- Sim. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo diretor Sanders. – Ela se inclinou de leve.

- Bom dia Mike. – Eu disse ao entrar na sala. Ele me olhou com uma careta. O diretor odiava quando eu o chamava assim. Eu sorri de leve. – Quero dizer diretor Sanders.

- Bom dia senhor Li. – Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a Sakura. – Nem começou a estudar aqui e já está em má companhia. – Ele comentou.

- Como? – Sakura perguntou.

- Assim você me magoa diretor. – Disse num tom divertido e fingi indignação.

- O seu amigo Shaoran tem a maior ficha escolar da história dessa escola. – Ele explicou. – Chegar atrasado, destruição de propriedade escolar, agressões e brigas com outros alunos, discutir com os professores, dormir em sala. Isso quando ele aparece na aula.

- E mesmo assim as minhas notas nunca foram abaixo de B. – Ele inclinou os óculos e me olhou nos olhos. – **B menos.* **– Completei. – Sem falar no melhor nadador que essa escola já teve.

- E é por isso que ainda não foi expulso. Mas não estamos aqui para discutir o seu histórico escolar e sim o da senhorita Kinomoto. – Ele se sentou em sua cadeira e estendeu a mão em direção a Sakura. Ela tirou alguns papéis da bolsa e os entregou para ele. Ele pediu para que ela sentasse enquanto os lia. Eu fiquei de pé mesmo, olhando pela janela. Depois de alguns minutos analisando os documentos ele finalmente falou. – Muito bom. Estou impressionado. Se não me engano você solicitou uma bolsa, estou certo?

- Sim. – Ela se encolheu. – Eu tenho chances?

- Claro. – Ela se animou. – Mas tenho que fazer uma entrevista antes de dizer com certeza. – Ele voltou a sua atenção para mim. – Senhor Li, você poderia nos dar licença por uma hora?

- Tudo bem. – Fui em direção à porta, mas antes de sair decidi implicar com ele um pouco mais. – Eu gostei do quadro novo Mike. A sala ficou menos sombria. – Sorri e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Ele deve ter ficado uma fera.

Do lado de fora da sala do Mike tinha uma pequena recepção. Havia um balcão enorme de madeira, onde normalmente ficava Mindy, a secretária, um computador, um painel de avisos, um relógio de parede e um sofá bege de três lugares. Eu já havia sentado e esperado muitas vezes naquele sofá. Claro que, diferente de hoje, das outras vezes eu estava encrencado.

Sentei-me ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para o relógio. Ele marcava 10 horas e 34 minutos. Decidi me deitar, afinal não havia mais ninguém ali mesmo. Assim que encontrei uma posição confortável tirei o celular do bolso, coloquei um os fones de ouvido e deixei as músicas tocarem aleatoriamente. _"Eles não devem demorar muito."_ Pensei ao mesmo tempo em que fechei os meus olhos.

Ouvi um barulho e abri os olhos assustado. Minha vista estava um pouco embasada, nem tinha percebido que cai no sono. Olhei para o relógio, já era quase meio dia. Eu havia dormido por uma hora e meia. A porta do escritório se abriu e Sakura e o diretor saíram de lá. Não me mexi nem um centímetro, mas desliguei a música para que pudesse escutar o que estavam falando.

- Bem vinda à Fukushima High School! Vai ser um prazer ter uma aluna como você estudando aqui.

- Muito obrigada diretor Sanders. – Sakura disse ao mesmo tempo em que apertava a sua mão.

- Não há de que senhorita Kinomoto. – Ele a cumprimentou de volta. – E mais uma vez, eu sinto muito pela sua perda. – Sakura deu um meio sorriso. _"Ele tá falando do tio Fujitaka? Será que Sakura usou isso como desculpa para conseguir a bolsa?"_ – Senhor Li?

- Hn? – Eu levantei de vagar, fingindo que tinha acabado de acordar. – Já acabou?

- Será que pode fazer o favor de mostrar a escola para a senhorita Kinomoto? – Foi mais uma ordem do que um pedido. Eu concordei com a cabeça. – Ótimo, quando terminar volte aqui para que ela pegue o uniforme.

Ele deu meia volta e entrou novamente em sua sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Eu olhei para Sakura e murmurei um "Vamos" antes de começar a andar.

Comecei mostrando onde ficavam as salas de aulas e como o sistema de números funcionava. Os números das salas correspondiam ao número do andar, assim as salas de numero cem ficavam no primeiro andar, as de numero duzentos no segundo andar e assim por diante. A primeira sala do primeiro andar era a sala 101, a segunda era a sala 102 etc. O prédio da escola tinha seis andares e os números das salas dependiam da aula e em que ano você estudava. Quando maior o seu ano, mas no alto você estudava. Depois mostrei as salas das aulas especiais, como o laboratório de ciências, o laboratório de informática, o ateliê de artes, a sala de música, a sala de carpintaria, a sala de culinária e etc. E por último fomos à biblioteca.

Depois de mostrar as salas de aula, mostrei onde ficava o refeitório. Expliquei que o cardápio mudava todos os dias e que a comida não era tão ruim assim. Assim que saímos do refeitório fomos para o ginásio e os vestiários. Eu disse que ela ia ganhar uma chave e um armário para poder guardar o uniforme de educação física. Falei também de todos os clubes da nossa escola e que se ela quisesse poderia participar deles, apesar de não fazer sentido ela entrar em nenhum clube já que vamos nos formar em dois meses.

Por último, mostrei onde ficavam o campo de futebol americano, as quadras de tênis, a quadra de basquete, o campo de baseball e a piscina coberta e a piscina ao ar livre. Quando acabamos voltamos à sala do diretor como ele havia pedido. O relógio na parede já marcava meio dia e vinte.

- Puxa! A sua escola tem triplo do tamanho da minha. – Ela disse animada.

- A sua escola deve ser minúscula. – Comentei meio emburrado, estava cansado por ter que andar tanto.

- Não temos tanto espaço livre em Nova York. – Ela retrucou.

- Tanto faz. Pega logo esse uniforme e vamos almoçar que eu to com fome. – Esse passeio estava demorando mais do que eu esperava, queria voltar para casa logo.

- Tá. – Ela entrou na sala do diretor e voltou minutos depois segurando uma sacola plástica. Dava para ver o uniforme normal e o de ginástica dentro dela. Mas também havia alguns livros e provavelmente uma cópia das regras da escola. – Pronto, podemos ir.

Nós nos despedimos do diretor e do Louis e fomos direto para o ponto de ônibus. O shopping ficava longe da escola, levaríamos 15 minutos de ônibus, mas se fossemos a pé demoraria quase 40 minutos. Bem na esquina da escola havia um ponto de ônibus e cerca de 4 minutos depois que chegamos lá, o ônibus 307, o que passava pelo shopping, chegou. Eu fiz sinal para que o motorista parasse e ajudei a Sakura a entrar. Paguei a minha passagem e a dela também, apesar de seus protestos. A passagem custava 3 dólares, por tanto gastei 6 dólares no total, restando ainda 96 dólares para serem gastos. Encontramos dois lugares vazios no fundo e nos sentamos. Sakura ficou olhando pela janela toda contente. Depois de alguns minutos eu perguntei.

- O diretor te deu a bolsa no final das contas?

- Sim! Ele me deu 70% de desconto. Além de me emprestar os livros da biblioteca para que eu não tivesse que comprá-los. – Ela sorriu. Eu não resisti e sorri de volta.

- Meus parabéns! – Ela agradeceu e voltou a olhar pela janela.

O ônibus parou no ponto seguinte e uma senhora de idade avançada entrou. Ela carregava algumas sacolas plásticas, provavelmente estava voltando do supermercado. Ela começou a andar para frente e para trás a procura de um lugar para se sentar, mas não havia nenhum. Todos os passageiros a olhavam, mas ninguém se atreveu a se mexer. Suspirei fundo. Era incrível a falta de solidariedade das pessoas. Eu me levantei imediatamente, chamando a atenção da Sakura.

- Por favor, sente-se aqui. – Eu apontei para o assento onde eu estava anteriormente. A senhora me olhou com gratidão e se sentou ao lado de uma surpresa Sakura.

- Obrigado meu jovem. – Eu a ajudei com as sacolas. – Ela olhou para a Sakura e sorriu. – Seu namorado é muito gentil. Você é uma menina de sorte. – Nós dois coramos de leve com o comentário dela.

- Nós não somos namorados. – Eu disse depois que me recuperei.

- Somos só amigos. – Sakura completou.

- Ah, perdão pelo mal entendido. Mas isso é uma pena porque vocês dois formam um belo casal.

Depois de mais um minuto de constrangimento, as duas, nem sei como, começaram a conversar sobre Nova York. Pelo visto a senhora, que se chamava Beth, tinha uma irmã que morava lá. Não demorou muito para que chegássemos ao nosso destino. Nós nos despedimos da Beth e saltamos do ônibus.

Assim que entramos no** L.A. Center Mall*** fomos direto para a praça de alimentação. Já era quase uma hora da tarde e eu estava morrendo de fome. Olhei em volta e decidi comer um lanche enorme no McDonald's. Sakura optou por comer por um almoço mais natural numa lanchonete chamada** Light Leaf***. Novamente eu tive que insistir para pagar a parte dela e novamente eu saí vencendo. Encontramos uma mesa vazia e começamos a comer.

- Foi muito legal o que você fez no ônibus. – Ela disse de repente.

- O que? – Disse meio comendo o hambúrguer e meio olhando pra ela.

- Ceder o seu lugar para a Beth. – Ela comeu mais uma garfada da sua comida e continuou. – Você se faz de rebelde na escola, mas na verdade é muito gentil.

- Tá, mas não espalha por aí. Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar. – Ela riu e continuou comendo.

Quando nossos estômagos estavam cheios, voltamos ao passei. Demos uma volta pelo Shopping enquanto esperávamos a comida se acomodar. Eu mostrei onde ficavam as melhores lojas para a Sakura. Até pensamos em assistir um filme no cinema, mas depois desistimos, pois demoraria muito. Ficamos uma hora e meia andando de cima e para baixo até que decidimos ir embora.

Saímos do L.A. Center Mall e pegamos o metro que nos levaria para o parque da cidade. Havia uma entrada para o metro dentro do Shopping. Infelizmente, dessa vez não havia lugares vazios onde podíamos nos sentar e por isso fomos de pé mesmo. Isso não importava muito porque a viagem não duraria mais do que dez minutos. Quando chegamos ao nosso destino ainda tivemos que andar mais três minutos até chegar ao parque.

Logo na entrada havia em enorme placa onde se podia ler **Echo Park Lake*.** Havia muitas árvores, gramados e flores por toda a parte. Pequenos esquilos ficavam correndo pela grama em busca de comida, eles já estavam tão acostumados com a presença humana que chegavam pertinho das pessoas. Pássaros voavam de uma árvore para a outra e alegravam o ambiente com seus lindos cantos. No centro havia um lago gigantesco onde havia patos e gansos nadando. No meio do lago tinha uma fonte que jorrava água para todas as direções, movendo-se de um lado para o outro. O sol refletia nas gotículas de água e formava um pequeno arco-íris que completava a bela paisagem. Como era domingo havia várias famílias fazendo piqueniques e passeando com seus animais de estimação. Crianças brincavam nos balaços, nos escorregas e nas caixas de areias. Havia vendedores de pipoca, cachorro quente, sorvete e balões por toda a parte.

Assim que entramos Sakura abriu o maior sorriso que eu já vi. Ela ficou deslumbrada com o lugar. Ela começou a andar mais rápido em direção ao lago e eu a segui sem falar nada. Nós nos sentamos na base de uma árvore e ficamos observando a água e os animais. Sakura fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no tronco, inspirando profundamente.

- Esse lugar está muito mais bonito do que eu me lembrava. – Ela comentou.

- Hn. O parque foi reformado ano retrasado se eu não me engano. – Eu olhei em volta. – Realmente está muito bonito.

- Aqui é tão tranquilo. Muito mais que na minha casa.

- Casa? – _"Ela está com problemas em casa?"._

- Ah, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Aqui é mais tranquilo do que Nova York.

- Hn. Você nasceu aqui. Tecnicamente Los Angeles é a sua casa.

- Você está certo. Lembra quando nós vínhamos aqui quando criança? Você me empurrava no balanço. – Ela riu baixinho. – Obrigada por me trazer aqui. Eu adorei.

- De nad... – De repente ela me abraçou. Fiquei sem reação nenhuma. Meu rosto começou a esquentar e eu realmente achei que ele estava pegando fogo. Eu me afastei dela e levantei, me virando de costas, tentando esconder minhas bochechas vermelhas. – E-Eu já volto. Vou a-ao b-banheiro.

Não dei tempo para que ela respondesse e saí correndo, provavelmente deixando uma confusa Sakura para traz. Entrei no banheiro mais próximo que eu achei e bati a porta atrás de mim. Por sorte não havia ninguém lá dentro. Fui até a pia e joguei água no rosto várias vezes. Quando estava satisfeito comecei a encarar o meu reflexo no espelho. Meu cabelo castanho estava bagunçado e minhas bochechas ainda estavam um pouco vermelhas. Bati com as duas mãos no meu nelas.

- O que está acontecendo com você? Ela é só mais uma menina, e você nunca ficou nervoso com meninas antes. Nunca. – Disse para o meu reflexo. – Ótimo, agora eu to falando sozinho. O que ela tá fazendo comigo?

Respirei fundo e fiquei por lá mais alguns segundos. Quando a porta se abriu e um homem de meia idade entrou, eu decidi que já era hora de voltar para perto da Sakura. Sequei o meu rosto que ainda estava molhado e passei as mãos pelo cabelo, tentando arrumá-lo. Quando saí eu sentia que estava pronto para encarar Sakura. Fui em direção à árvore, mas quando cheguei lá toda minha confiança desapareceu e tudo que eu sentia era pavor.

Ela havia sumido!

* * *

***B menos - Nos Estados Unidos eles usam letras no lugar de números para dar notas. Elas vão de A a F, sendo:**

**A - De 90 a 100 pontos**

**B - De 80 a 89 pontos**

**C - De 70 a 79 pontos**

**D - De 60 a 69 pontos**

**F - Abaixo de 59 pontos**

**Sendo assim, a média do Shaoran é de 8 para cima.**

***L.A. Center Mall - Eu inventei esse nome, não sei nem se existe ou não (lembrando que nunca fui para Los Angeles), mas me pareceu um bom nome genérico para um shopping. **

***Light Leaf - Também inventado por mim.**

***Echo Park Lake - Procurei no Google por nomes de parques em Los Angeles e esse foi o que me chamou mais atenção, pois tem um lago lindo :)**

**Olá pessoal!**

**Como vocês passaram essa semana? Eu tive um monte de trabalhos para fazer na faculdade. Esse semestre eu estou tendo aula de fotografia e nosso primeiro trabalho é tirar fotos pelos campus de lugares que achemos interessantes. Minha amiga e eu (o trabalho é em dupla) levamos uma super bronca do segurança porque tentamos subir uma escada para o telhado hahaha. Mas em minha defesa, não tinha placa dizendo que era proibido subir lá, por tanto é permitido certo? Também vimos um faxineiro que, na cara de pau, ficou olhando as lideres de torcida (sim, existem lideres de torcida na minha faculdade) dançando Show das poderosas hahaha. Desculpa por esse momento brisa, mas fiquei com vontade de compartilhar. Voltando a Fic!**

**O que vocês acharam desse capitulo? Shaoran é um badboy na escola, mas ele é o tipo de badboy bonzinho. Parece que ele está desconfiado de alguma coisa sobre a Sakura. Falando nela, o que vocês acham que aconteceu? Onde ela foi parar? Será que foi sequestrada? Essa e outras respostas no próximo capitulo. Além da aparição de uma nova personagem.**

**Eu to chateada, só recebi uma review no último capitulo. Estou fazendo alguma coisa errado? Eu sei que tem gente lendo porque o fanfiction mostra quantas pessoas visitaram a página, então porque vocês não deixam reviews? Uma palavrinha é o suficiente para me deixar feliz :)**

**Melzinha - Brigada pela review. Que bom que você gostou do novo estilo da Sakura, tem uma história por trás dessas mechas, mas só vou contar mais tarde. Com certeza eu vou dar uma olhada nas suas fics, obrigada pelo convite, mas vai demorar um pouco porque estou sem tempo por causa da faculdade. Valeu!**

**Até o próximo sábado!**

**.:Beijinhus:. **


	6. Quem é ela?

_**Texto em itálico e entre aspas ("") são pensamentos do Shaoran.**_

**AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.**

* * *

**Cap. 6 – Quem é ela?**

Ela havia sumido!

Olhei de um lado para o outro, mas não a encontrava em lugar nenhum. Ela não estava no lago e nem nos bancos. Comecei a ficar desesperado. Como ia explicar isso para minha mãe? Será que foi sequestrada ou assaltada? Será que estava bem? _"Calma Shaoran. Ela pode ter ido ao banheiro."_ Pensei me acalmando um pouco. Mas depois me veio à mente que ela poderia ter se perdido quando ia ao banheiro, afinal o parque tinha mudado muito desde a última vez que ela esteve aqui.

Esperei alguns minutos para ver se ela voltava, mas ela não apareceu. Comecei a ficar inquieto. Ela provavelmente tinha se perdido, claro que sim. Sakura nunca foi boa com direções antes. Decidi que ficar lá não ajudaria em nada e por isso fui procurá-la. Fui até o banheiro feminino e perguntei se alguém a tinha visto, não recebi nenhuma resposta positiva. Comecei a andar em direção a lanchonete. Ela também não estava lá. Voltei à árvore, mas ela ainda não tinha voltado. Decidi falar com o segurança do parque, talvez ele pudesse me ajudar a encontrá-la. Foi quando eu ouvi a sua risada. Estava vindo da direção dos balanços e eu fui correndo para lá.

Eu a vi assim que entrei no playground. Ela estava empurrando uma garotinha de tranças no balanço. As duas tinham um sorriso estampado no rosto. Meu coração acelerado, tanto por ter corrido e por estar preocupado, finalmente se acalmou. Ela estava bem. Aproximei-me das duas e fiquei olhando por alguns segundos.

- Sakura? – Eu a chamei. Ela olhou pra mim e fez um gesto para que me aproximasse. – Não suma desse jeito, achei que tinha se perdido. – Disse um pouco nervoso. Eu estava todo preocupado e ela estava brincando com uma garotinha aleatória.

- Desculpa. – Ela olhou para baixo. – Eu fui beber água e encontrei a Lily que estava perdida. Eu a ajudei a encontrar a sua mãe e depois começamos a brincar e eu me esqueci completamente...

- Lily?

- Ah, Shaoran essa é a Lily. – Ela apontou para a garotinha no balanço. – Lily esse é meu amigo Shaoran.

A garotinha se levantou do balanço e parou na minha frente. Ela não tinha mais do que quatro anos de idade. Eu me perguntava onde os pais dela estavam e se eles sabiam que ela estava brincando com Sakura. Ela estendeu a mão na minha direção e por puro reflexo eu a peguei.

- Muto pazer Sholan. – Ela disse enquanto balançava a minha mão para cima e para baixo. – Diculpa ter trazido a Sakula sem pemissão. Ela pode bincar cumigo?

- Pode. – Eu disse sorrindo. Era impossível resistir com o jeito que ela falava. – Se sua mãe estiver de acordo. – Completei.

- Ela dice que tudu bem. – Ela apontou para uma moça que não devia ter mais do que trinta anos que estava falando no celular a alguns metros de distancia. Eu olhei para Sakura e ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou ficar esperando ali nos bancos então.

Olhei para Sakura e ela tinha uma expressão de gratidão no rosto. Eu me afastei e sentei nos bancos ao lado do playground. Fiquei observando as duas brincando no balanço por um tempo antes de decidir ouvir minhas músicas. Peguei o celular, coloquei os fones de ouvido e liguei o modo aleatório. Encostei a cabeça no banco e fiquei observando o céu. Não havia muitas nuvens e o sol brilhava intensamente.

Depois de uns minutos voltei a minha atenção para Sakura, não a perderia de vista de novo. Agora as duas estavam brincando na caixa de areia, Lily estava dentro dela construindo um castelo de areia, pelo menos eu achava que era um castelo, enquanto Sakura estava do lado de fora apenas conversando com ela. Ela com certeza era muito simpática e carinhosa, isso não havia mudado com o tempo. E ainda continuava ingênua como sempre, ainda bem que foi uma criança que lhe pediu ajuda, porque se tivesse sido um bandido ela nem ia notar.

- Shaoran? – Ouvi alguém me chamar ao longe. Tirei um dos fones e olhei para o lado.

- Brittany! – Me arrependi de ter olhado.

Brittany Scott, uma menina rica e mimada que estudava na Fukushima High School. Ela era alta, tinha cabelos loiros e cacheados que batiam na sua cintura, os olhos eram castanho escuro, quase preto, a pele era branca e tinha um bronzeado, como se ela fosse à praia ou a piscina todos os dias, a cintura era fina e os seios volumosos. Ela era gata e foi por isso que eu fiquei com ela numa festa há quase dois meses atrás. E esse tinha sido o maior erro da minha vida, por que agora ela cisma que está apaixonada por mim e que quer ficar comigo a qualquer custo. Não importa o que eu faça para mostrar que eu não estou mais interessado nela, Brittany não desiste.

- Que coincidência te encontrar por aqui. – Ela sorriu. Sua voz era fina e pomposa. – Está passeando?

- Estou mostrando a cidade para uma velha amiga. – Forcei um sorriso. Já era ruim encontrá-la na escola, mas aqui era pior porque eu não tinha uma desculpa para ir embora.

- Amiga? Tipo uma garota? – Ela estreitou os olhos. Brittany achava que eu era sua propriedade particular e exclusiva, e que nenhuma garota podia chegar perto de mim. Como ela era popular na escola, muitas alunas a obedeciam e acabaram se afastando de mim.

- Hn. – Eu apontei para Sakura que estava na caixa de areia com Lily. Por incrível que pareça, ela olhou em nossa direção naquele exato momento e acenou para mim. Depois de acenar de volta eu continuei. – O nome dela é Sakura, minha ex-vizinha.

- Ex-vizinha? – Sua voz falhou. Ela estava furiosa e eu decidi provocá-la um pouco mais.

- Sim. Ela tinha se mudado para Nova York, mas acabou de voltar. Está morando na minha casa. – Falei a última frase bem de vagar, dando bastante ênfase em cada palavra.

- A família toda dela está morando com você?

- Não, só Sakura. O resto da família ainda mora em Nova York.

- Entendo. Então ela veio só te visitar, numa época bem estranha. Quando vai embora? – Ela tinha um sorriso falso na cara.

- No final das férias. Ela vai estudar conosco. – O rosto dela começou a ficar vermelho. E eu não consegui conter um sorriso.

- Sholan! Vem mi ajudar a fazer um catelo de aleia! Sakula dice qui você era bom nissu. – Lily apareceu do nada. Minha oportunidade de fugir.

- Claro. Até amanhã Brittany. – Dizendo isso eu fui junto com a Lily. _"Brigado Deus!"_

- Tchau Shaoran. – Sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

Lily me levou até a caixa de areia e nós começamos a brincar junto com a Sakura. Fazia tempo que eu não construía um castelo, mas quando criança eu era realmente bom nisso. Os anos tiraram a minha prática, mas mesmo assim conseguimos construir um razoável. Não demorou muito para que a mãe de Lily chegasse. Ela nos agradeceu por tomarmos conta da filha dela e depois disse que tinham que ir. Lily nos abraçou com força e se despediu, dando um beijo em nossas bochechas.

Olhei o meu relógio e percebi que já eram quatro horas da tarde. Levaríamos pelo menos mais uma hora para chegar em casa e eu ainda tinha que treinar. Me virei para Sakura e perguntei se ela queria visitar mais algum lugar hoje. Ela disse que estava cansada e preferia ir para casa e dar uma olhada nos livros e nas regras que o diretor Sanders havia lhe entregado mais cedo. Antes de irmos fomos tomar sorvete, afinal estava muito quente e nós havíamos andado o dia todo. Fui até o vendedor mais próximo e comprei uma casquinha de morango, o preferido da Sakura, e uma de baunilha, minha preferida. Sentei-me no banco ao lado dela e começamos a lamber nossas deliciosas casquinhas em quanto observávamos o lago.

- Então, quem é ela? – Sakura perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

- Ela quem?

- A menina loira com quem você estava conversando agora a pouco. – Ela fez uma pausa para lamber o sorvete que escorria. – É sua namorada?

- Claro que não. – Disse emburrado.

- Tem certeza? Ela parecia interessada em você.

- Nós ficamos uma vez, mas eu não quero mais nada e ponto final. Infelizmente ela não entende isso. – Eu bufei me lembrando de Brittany. – Ela é maluca.

- Ela não é maluca, só está apaixonada por você.

- Duvido que falasse a mesma coisa se fosse com você.

- Ela é muito bonita. – Ela riu baixinho. – Como se chama?

- Brittany Scott. Mimada, rica e popular. Só fiquei com ela porque é gostos... bonita. Ela não faz meu tipo.

- E qual é o seu tipo? – Ela perguntou baixinho.

- Sei lá. Só sei que não é a Brittany. – Dei a última mordida na casquinha. – Vamos? Está ficando tarde.

- Sim. – Ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que terminava o próprio sorvete.

Nós fomos em direção à saída do Echo Park Lake e voltamos à estação do metro. Depois de esperar dez minutos na plataforma o metro finalmente chegou e nós entramos. Havia dois lugares vazios, mas eles ficavam separados um do outro. Cada um sentou em um e por isso não nos falamos durante todo o trajeto, que durou cerca de vinte minutos. O trem cheirava a cachorro molhado, provavelmente porque alguém derramou água nos bancos ou sei lá, na verdade não importa o porquê e sim que estava me incomodando. Quando chegamos ao nosso destino eu fiz sinal para que Sakura saltasse também. Passamos por um mar de gente, desviando com cuidado de todos e pedindo desculpas cada vez que esbarrávamos em alguém, o que não foram poucas vezes. Andamos um quarteirão até chegarmos ao ponto de ônibus do outro lado da rua. Dois minutos depois estávamos no ônibus 722, em direção a minha rua. Só havia um lugar no fundo, por tanto Sakura se sentou e eu fiquei de pé. Finalmente, depois de mais meia hora de transito e barulho de buzinas, chegamos à minha casa. Claro que ainda tivemos que andar mais dois quarteirões do ponto de ônibus, mas isso é detalhe.

Já eram um pouco mais de cinco horas da tarde. Joguei-me no sofá e agradeci a Deus por finalmente ter chego. Sakura me agradeceu pelo passeio e disse que ia tomar um banho antes de fazer o jantar. Ela subiu as escadas e eu fiquei sozinho por um momento. Estava exausto e pensei seriamente em desistir do treino hoje, mas logo mudei de ideia. Ganhar o Nacional era o meu último desejo como estudante da Fukushima High School e eu não me daria por vencido tão fácil assim. Eu me forcei a levantar e fui para o meu quarto me trocar.

Assim que estava devidamente vestido fui para piscina e comecei o aquecimento. O dia estava quente naquele dia, por isso foi um alivio quando me joguei na água gelada e ela refrescou cada centímetro do meu corpo. Eu fiquei um tempo parado só aproveitando aquela sensação gostosa antes de começar o treino para valer. Comecei com o movimento dos braços, repetindo a minha remada até que ela ficasse perfeita. Pra dificultar um pouco eu coloquei uma boia em cada pulso, o que exigiu que eu fizesse muito mais força para remar do que o normal. Depois dos braços vieram as pernas. Eu segurei na borda com força e comecei a movimentar as pernas para cima e para baixo alternadamente. Depois de meia hora acrescentei um peso de duzentas e cinquenta gramas em cada tornozelo, desse jeito os meus músculos se fortaleceriam mais rápido e o movimento ficaria mais forte, me impulsionando com mais força e precisão na hora da competição.

Eu estava suando, mesmo estando molhado eu sabia disso. Meus músculos latejavam de dor. Meu coração disparado fazia com que meu sangue circulasse em alta velocidade por todo o meu corpo. E eu podia jurar que todo aquele movimento havia esquentado a água da piscina em pelo menos cinco graus Celsius. Eu estava cansado, na verdade muito mais do que cansado. Eu estava exausto. Deixei que meu corpo afundasse e me sentei no fundo da piscina. Era relaxante observar o efeito que a luz do sol se pondo fazia quando se chocava com a superfície cristalina da água. Tudo brilhava e reluzia. De repente eu sorri. A lembrança do sorriso de Sakura me veio à cabeça. Uma sombra se formou na borda da piscina e demorou um pouco para que eu percebesse que a dona daquela sombra era a mesma que estava tomando conta dos meus pensamentos naquele exato momento. Ouvi que ela me chamava de longe, o som abafado pelos litros de água que nos separava. Ao mesmo tempo eu percebi que sentia falta de alguma coisa, de ar. Cravei os dois pés com força no chão e me impulsionei para cima, desesperado por um pouco de oxigênio. Assim que me vi fora d'água soltei o fôlego que prendia de presa e inalei profundamente. Foi preciso repetir o processo algumas vezes antes de me dar por satisfeito. Sakura estava de pé do lado de fora me observando com os olhos um pouco assustado.

- Que susto. Achei que tinha desmaiado. Já ia pular lá dentro e te puxar pelos cabelos. – Ela disse pondo uma mão no peito em sinal de alivio.

- Qua... Quanto tem... Tempo? – Perguntei ainda recuperando o fôlego. A imagem da Sakura pulando na piscina e fazendo respiração boca-a-boca em mim fez com que eu corasse, mas eu consegui disfarçar.

- Como assim quanto tempo?

- Quanto tempo eu fiquei lá em baixo? – Disse depois de estar recuperado.

- Não sei, acho que uns dois minutos. – Ela pegou a toalha e a estendeu para mim.

- Hn. – Eu saí da água, me sequei rapidinho com a toalha e me sentei logo em seguida. Estava um pouco tonto. – O meu recorde é de um minuto e trinta e nove minutos. Quer dizer que melhorei. – Sorri. Treinar hoje tinha sido a escolha certa.

- Isso é perigoso, não se force tanto. – Ela colocou a mão no meu ombro. Parecia a minha mãe falando. – O jantar vai ficar pronto em meia hora. É melhor você ir se trocar. – Tendo dito isso ela voltou para a cozinha.

Cinco minutos depois, quando eu já estava totalmente recuperado, me levantei e fui tomar um banho. Mesmo estando super quente eu liguei o chuveiro na temperatura máxima e deixei que o calor relaxasse os meus músculos, desse jeito evitaria dores desnecessárias mais tarde. Terminado o banho eu vesti só uma bermuda e sentei na minha cama com a toalha molhada na cabeça. Estava tão cansado que nem tinha vontade de comer. Fiquei quase dez minutos naquela posição, apenas olhando para o piso de madeira no chão. Eu não conseguia nem pensar, era como se o meu corpo tivesse entrado em stand by. Ouvi duas batidas leves na porta e murmurei um "pode entrar" sem perceber. Sakura abriu a porta e parou no batente.

- O jantar está pronto. – Ela disse com a voz baixa. Como eu não respondi ela continuou. – Eu fiz milho, purê de batata com molho e bife. – Eu continuei sem responder. – Shaoran, você está bem?

- Estou. – Respondi por fim com a voz rouca. Ela deu um passo em minha direção e eu me levantei em um pulo. – Estou bem, só estou cansado. Já vou descer.

- Tá bom. – Ela suspirou e depois mordeu o lábio inferior. – Vou te esperar lá em baixo então. Coloca uma camiseta ou você vai ficar resfriado.

Ela sumiu antes mesmo que eu percebesse. Eu peguei uma camiseta qualquer e me enfiei nela o mais rápido que pude. Esfreguei a toalha no meu cabelo, retirando o excesso de água e desci, sem me preocupar em penteá-lo. Antes de me sentar à mesa pendurei a toalha no varal. Nós comemos a maior parte do tempo em silencia, trocamos apenas algumas palavras e elas foram sobre a escola. Sakura parecia nervosa sobre o seu primeiro dia de aula. Como se ela já não tivesse feito isso antes. Não comi muito, pois até mastigar consumia muita energia para mim. Eu me ofereci para lavar a louça quando terminamos, mas ela se recusou. Disse que eu já havia feito muito hoje e que merecia descansar. Sakura mandou que eu fosse dormir e eu obedeci. Quando cheguei na minha cama nem deu tempo de por o pijama. Eu simplesmente me joguei de cara no travesseiro, por cima da coberta, e apaguei. Não vi e nem ouvi mais nada naquele dia.

**. . .**

Acordei no dia seguinte me sentindo pesado. Meu corpo pedia por mais cinco minutos na cama, mas o meu despertador dizia que era hora de levantar. As pálpebras se recusavam a se abrir. Com um movimento lerdo eu desliguei o despertador. Esfreguei os meus olhos e os abrir de vagar. A luz que entrava pela janela me incomodava, por isso puxei a coberta até cobrir o meu rosto. "_Coberta? Mas eu dormir por cima dela, como foi que..."_ Pensei por um segundo, mas logo deixei isso pra lá. _"Provavelmente foi a minha mãe."_. Contei até três e fiquei de pé. Eu me espreguicei várias vezes e estalei as minhas juntas. Fui ao banheiro e lavei o rosto, finalmente acordando do meu estado de sono. Eu ainda estava usando a mesma roupa de ontem. Depois de passar a mão no cabelo, arrumando-o um pouco, eu resolvi ir tomar o meu café da manhã.

Desci as escadas bem de vagar. Podia ver a luz acesa da cozinha, o que quer dizer e Sakura e minha mãe já estavam acordadas. Assim que entrei me deparei com Sakura vestida em seu pijama. Ela estava usando um short amarelo claro com babados na ponta e uma blusinha de alças também amarela clara com estampa de morangos, havia um lacinha vermelho enfeitando cada uma das alças. Era muito infantil, mas nela ficava lindo. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo feito as presas. Ela estava pegando o leite na geladeira quando me viu.

- Bom dia Shaoran! – Disse animada.

- Bom dia. – Respondi baixinho.

- Bom dia filho. Dormiu bem? – Nem tinha percebido que minha estava lá até que ela falou. Ela estava sentada na mesa lendo o jornal.

- Hn. Não vai trabalhar hoje? – Era estranho que ela estivesse em casa naquele horário, normalmente já teria ido para o trabalho.

- Vou entrar mais tarde só isso. Vem comer se não vai se atrasar.

Eu me sentei e despejei o cereal na tigela, Sakura me passou o leite e eu coloquei um pouco. Hoje não tinha ovos, bacon ou panquecas, fiquei decepcionado. Minha mãe não deve ter deixado Sakura cozinhar. Bocejei várias vezes enquanto comia. Peguei um pouco do café da minha mãe para acordar.

Sakura terminou antes de mim e subiu para tomar um banho e vestir o uniforme. Aquele banho quente ontem não havia adiantado muita coisa, os músculos do meu braço e das minhas pernas ainda estavam doendo pra caramba. Comecei a massagear de leve para relaxar um pouco.

- Está com dor filho?

- Só um pouco, por causa do treino.

- Já falei para pegar mais leve com esses treinos, um dia você vai acabar se machucando. – Ela deu gole no café. – Sakura disse que você estava exausto ontem quando foi para a cama.

- Ontem foi uma exceção. Eu andei o dia todo pela cidade, por isso estava cansado. Não tem nada haver com o treino. Eu estou bem. – Insisti.

- Se estava cansado porque treinou tão pesado? – Ela parecia preocupada. Eu não respondi e ela suspirou. – Só tome mais cuidado, está bem?

- Hn.

Dava para ouvir o barulho do chuveiro lá da cozinha, por isso deu para perceber quando Sakura terminou o banho. Depois de lavar a tigela e a xícara que eu usei, subi para tomar o meu banho. Peguei uma toalha limpa e liguei o chuveiro. Não costumo demorar muito no banho e aquele dia não foi exceção, em cinco minutos já estava de volta no meu quarto. Penteei o meu cabelo, passei desodorante, vesti o uniforme, calcei o meu tênis e desci. Levei no máximo dez minutos para fazer tudo isso. A minha mochila, ou melhor, a minha pasta ficava no escritório, afinal era lá que eu fazia o dever de casa. Depois de pegá-la eu fui para sala e me sentei no sofá para esperar Sakura. Minha mãe passou por mim e se sentou do meu lado.

- Pronto?

- Hn. – Eu suspirei. – Sakura vai demorar muito? Daqui a pouco ficamos atrasados. – Disse sem paciência. Eu odiava esperar.

- Calma, é o primeiro dia dela. Eu vou ver se precisa de ajuda.

Dizendo isso ela subiu e me deixou sozinho. Ouvi meu celular bipar dentro da minha mochila, indicando que havia recebido uma mensagem. Era do Eriol, de quem mais poderia ser?

Eriol: **Bom dia Shaoran. Vou te esperar no portão hoje. Estou ansioso para conhecer a sua namorada de infância.**

Shaoran**: Já disse que ela não é minha namorada! Você quer assustá-la no primeiro dia de aula?**

Eriol: **Só quero dar as boas vindas ao nosso colégio. **

Shaoran:** Então é melhor você nem chegar perto dela.**

Eriol:** Você é muito mal criado Shaoran. Hahahaha. Não se preocupa que eu não vou fazer nada para te envergonhar, ainda. Te vejo lá!**

Às vezes Eriol me tirava do sério. Ele sabe exatamente o melhor jeito para me provocar e isso era o que me deixa mais irritado. Esse era o passatempo preferido dele. Mas ele iria me pagar por isso, com certeza. Ouvi passos descendo as escadas e guardei o celular. _"Até que fim!"_ Pensei. Mais dois minutos e ficaríamos atrasados. Não que eu me importasse muito com isso, mas meu histórico escolar é enorme e eu não gostaria de ter mais uma anotação sendo que a culpa nem teria sido minha.

- Desculpa a demora. – Sakura apareceu na minha frente vestindo o uniforme da escola. A saia batia exatamente cinco centímetros acima do joelho, nem de mais e nem de menos, o colete perfeitamente abotoado, ela usava uma meia, de cano curto, branca que combinava com o sapato preto obrigatório, o cabelo estava solto e sem nenhum fio fora do lugar. No rosto tinha um pouco de maquiagem, nada de mais, apenas um lápis fraco nos olhos e um gloss transparente na boca, o que deixa suas feições extremamente naturais. As regras da escola proibiam qualquer tipo de acessório como broches e lenços, provavelmente por isso que ela estava sem o dela, mas mesmo assim estava linda.

- Hn. Vamos antes que cheguemos atrasados no seu primeiro dia de aula.

Eu me levantei e me despedi da minha mãe, Sakura fez o mesmo e então saímos de casa. Não conversamos muito durante o trajeto. Eu estava tentando fazer o mínimo de contato visual com ela. Estava pensando no que Eriol iria aprontar quando chegássemos à escola. E Sakura estava tentando decorar o caminho que estávamos fazendo. Ela andava dois passos atrás de mim e prestava atenção em cada movimento que eu fazia.

Quinze minutos depois nós chegamos. Faltava ainda um quarteirão para percorremos, mas eu já podia ver Eriol parado na frente do portão. _"Droga!"_ Ele não estava sozinho. Kevin, Yamazaki e Chiharu estavam com ele. Os quatro estavam numa espécie de circulo conversando entre si. _"Perfeito. Eriol montou um comitê de boas vindas."_ Meu primeiro pensamento foi em fugir, mas desisti. Eles pareciam distraídos, talvez nem me notassem se eu passasse reto sem chamar a atenção. Baixei a cabeça e acelerei o passo.

- Aonde pensa que vai Shaoran? – Perguntou Kevin quando me viu. Me dei por vencido.

- Bom dia pessoal. – Eu disse com a voz baixa. Sakura parou bem ao meu lado com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Talvez estivesse feliz por conhecer meus amigos.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse mais baixo do que eu. Estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Quem é ela? – Kevin me perguntou, quase ignorando Sakura. Claro que ele, como todo Don Juan, não se esqueceu de dar uma piscadinha em sua direção.

- Você deve ser Sakura, a ex-vizinha do Shaoran, certo? – Eriol perguntou estendendo a mão. Sakura acenou com a cabeça em afirmação. – Muito prazer. Eu sou Eriol Hiiragizawa, melhor amigo do Shaoran, mas tenho certeza que ele já te falou sobre mim.

- Na verdade não, mas muito prazer. – Ela respondeu com a voz um pouco mais confiante. Eriol estreitou os olhos em minha direção, me dando uma bronca mentalmente por não ter falado sobre ele para a Sakura antes.

- Eu não queria assustá-la. – Disse dando de ombros.

- Esses são Kevin, Yamazaki e sua namorada Chiharu. – Ele continuou. Todos se apresentaram brevemente para Sakura e ela fez o mesmo. – Sakura veio passar alguns meses na casa do Shaoran. – Ele disse com um sorriso besta no rosto. Tive uma vontade súbita de apertar as minhas mãos envolta de seu pescoço e não soltar até que ele parasse de respirar.

- Estão morando juntos? – Kevin parecia surpreso.

- A tia Yelan foi muito gentil em me deixar em ficar em sua casa enquanto estou aqui. – Ela sorriu docemente. O sinal tocou, me livrando de mais constrangimento.

- Qual a sua primeira aula Sakura? – Chiharu perguntou.

- Hum, deixa eu ver. – Ela pegou o seu horário na pasta e procurou com os olhos. – Geografia.

- A minha também. Vem, eu te mostro onde é a sala. – Ela pegou a mão de Sakura e começou a andar em direção ao prédio. – Nos vemos no almoço meninos.

Dito isso as duas desapareceram da minha vista. Yamazaki e Kevin me olharam pedindo uma explicação. Eu simplesmente me virei e fui pra minha sala, apenas dizendo "até o almoço" antes de ir. Eriol veio me seguindo, afinal tínhamos a primeira aula juntos. Nós entramos na sala e nos sentamos no fundo um do lado do outro. O professor chegou logo em seguida, por isso não dissemos nada.

Eu e Sakura não tivemos nenhuma aula juntos no primeiro período. Só quando estávamos almoçando que nos encontramos. Eu estava sentado na mesma mesa de sempre, com os mesmos amigos. Eles estavam me fazendo milhares de pergunta, a maioria sobre ela. Eriol era o que estava se divertindo mais com tudo aquilo. Mas de repente ele ficou mudo e isso chamou a minha atenção. Olhei na mesma direção que ele e vi que Sakura estava se aproximando de nós junto com Chiharu e, adivinhe quem? Tomoyo. As três estavam segurando suas bandejas do almoço e conversando animadamente. Estavam atraindo os olhares de quase todos do refeitório, especialmente Sakura por ser a novidade. Os meninos babavam e as meninas olhavam com inveja, se perguntando quem era ela.

- Oi meninos. – Elas disseram em coro e se sentaram na nossa mesa. Chiharu se sentou ao lado de Yamazaki, Sakura sentou-se ao lado dela e de frente para mim e Tomoyo se sentou do outro lado de Sakura e de frente para Eriol.

- Oi. – Disse me sentindo um pouco melhor. Tomoyo era o ponto fraco de Eriol, com ela ali ele não teria coragem de ficar me zoando. – Pelo visto já fez novas amizades.

- Sim. – Ela sorriu pra mim. – Essa é Tomoyo Daidouji. Tomoyo esses são...

- Yamazaki, Kevin, Shaoran e Eriol. – Tomoyo completou a frase.

- Já se conhecem? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Mais ou menos. Já fiz trabalhos com Yamazaki e Eriol. E quem não conhece Shaoran e Kevin, capitão e vice-capitão da equipe de natação que trouxeram a taça para a nossa escola no Nacional? – Ela sorriu para nós dois. – Muito prazer em conhecê-los. – Nós acenamos com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo.

- Tomoyo e eu temos muitas aulas juntas, inclusive as optativas. – Ela disse com um sorriso.

Sakura se tornou o centro das atenções durante o almoço. Todos perguntavam como era Nova York, como era a escola dela, como eram os amigos, onde ela trabalhava, se ela tinha irmãos, o que gostava de fazer etc. Eles começaram uma conversa animada que durou o tempo todo do almoço. Isso foi um alivio para mim. Além disso, Eriol estava praticamente paralisado pela presença de Tomoyo, ele só abriu a boca para dizer poucas palavras e não se atreveu a fazer nenhuma piadinha besta que normalmente faria.

Depois do almoço, cada um foi para a sua respectiva sala de aula. O segundo período acabou e eu tinha que ir para o treino de natação. Novamente, quando estava indo para o vestiário me trocar encontrei Eriol parado nos armários na frente da sala de culinária, esperando Tomoyo. Eu me aproximei.

- Esperando por ela de novo? – Foi mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

- Porque você acha isso?

- Você foi bem no almoço. Eu acho que ela gosta de você, porque não fala logo o que sente pra ela? A escola está acabando, daqui a pouco vocês vão para a faculdade e você vai perder a sua chance.

- Você diz isso porque é meu amigo. – Ele suspirou. – Eu prefiro continuar como amigos do que estragar tudo me declarando. – Foi a primeira vez que ele admitiu que estava apaixonado por ela, isso já era um grande avanço.

- Ela e Sakura parecem estar se dando bem. – Comentei.

- E daí?

- Posso pedir pra que ela descubra se Tomoyo gosta de você ou não. O que acha?

- E se ela não gostar?

- Aí pelo menos você pode seguir em frente. – Ele começou a pensar no assunto e quando ia me responder a porta se abriu. As duas saíram lado a lado e foram em nossa direção quando nos viram.

- Estava me esperando para irmos para casa? – Sakura perguntou.

- Na verdade eu tenho treino hoje. – Eu olhei o relógio, faltavam vinte minutos para o treino começar, não daria tempo de levá-la até em casa.

- Ah, não tem problema. Tomoyo e eu vamos juntas para conversar um pouco mais.

- Só me diz o seu endereço que eu levo Sakura. – Tomoyo sorriu.

- Não vão se perder? – Perguntei. Se ela se perdesse a culpa seria minha e mamãe ficaria furiosa.

- Eu quase já decorei o caminho hoje de manhã, alem do mais eu sou de Nova York e você sabe o que dizem: Se você consegue se virar por lá, pode se virar em qualquer lugar. – Pensei por um segundo, não gostava da ideia de deixar as duas andando sozinhas pelas ruas, até porque estava ficando tarde. De repente uma ideia brilhante me veio à mente.

- Eriol, por que você não acompanha as duas até minha casa?

* * *

**Olá pessoal!**

**Como foi o final de semana de vocês? Se divertiram? Eu sei que estou um dia atrasada, mas ainda é melhor do que os dois meses que eu costumava atrasar na outra fic, e posso explicar. É que ontem foi aniversário de uma amiga minha que eu não vejo a quase um ano e a gente foi sair e eu acabei dormindo na casa dela, por isso não postei o capitulo ontem. Mas ele está qui hoje :)**

**Esse é o maior capitulo que eu já escrevi até agora. Apareceu uma personagem novo, a Brittany. Ela meio que vai ser uma vilão, mas ao mesmo tempo não vai. Na verdade, ela é só uma garota apaixonada hahaha. Ela não vai ser exatamente má, ainda estou pensando no que foi fazer com ela hahaha. O que acharam desse capitulo? Gostaram?**

**Eba, eu recebi mais reviews no capitulo passado. Obrigada a vocês que deixaram o seu comentário e a você que não deixou, mas que pelo menos está lendo. Claro que gostaria de ouvir a opiniões de vocês também, desse jeito a fic pode ficar cada vez melhor, então por favor deixem os seus pensamentos para mim. Uma palavrinha basta para encher o meu coração de alegria.**

**Pri - Brigada! O que você achou? Espero que tenha gostado. Vou ler as fics da melzinha assim que tiver tempo, vlw pela recomendação. Bjoos!**

**Lolla - Não se preocupe, eu entendo que as vezes não dá tempo de ler e tudo mais. A Sakura praticamente já o conquistou, mas eu o Shaoran é burro de mais pra perceber isso hahaha. Vai demorar um pouco pra chegar a cena do primeiro beijo e na verdade eu nem sei se ele já vai ter percebido que gosta dela quando isso acontecer... to falando de mais. Brigada pela Review! Bjoos!**

**Dinda Neko**** - Primeiramente seja bem vinda! Brigada pela review. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do enredo e dessa vez eu prometi postar um capitulo por semana e vou fazer o possível para cumprir. Não sei se leu minhas outras fics, mas antes eu tinha um probleminha com o prazo hehe. Também gosto da Sakura meiga e timida, mas adoro brincar com a personalidade do Shaoran, já que no anime ele começa de um jeito e termina de outro, mas nunca fugindo do Shaoran fofo. Tem mesmo um mistério por trás do lenço, mas só vou revelar mais pro final. Romance é o que não vai faltar, mas isso só quando o Li perceber que gosta dela. Bjoos!**

**Até sábado que vem!**

**.:Beijinhus:.**


	7. Competição

_**Texto em itálico e entre aspas ("") são pensamentos do Shaoran.**_

**AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.**

* * *

**Cap. 7 – Competição**

- Eriol, porque não acompanha as duas até a minha casa?

Eriol me olhou com um pouco confuso, provavelmente ainda estava em transe por causa de Tomoyo, ela geralmente causava essa reação nele. Eu pedi licença para as meninas e o chamei no canto para coversar. Nós trocamos algumas palavras, umas boas e outras ruins, mas no fim eu saí vencendo e ele concordou em levar as duas para casa. Era a oportunidade perfeita, tanto para mim, que não ficaria encrencado por não levar Sakura de volta para casa, como para ele, que poderia passar mais tempo junto da Tomoyo. As meninas hesitaram no começo, dizendo que não queriam dar trabalho ou que poderiam ir sozinhas, mas eu as convenci do contrario com pouco esforço. Essa era uma das minhas habilidades. Assim que nos despedimos os três foram embora juntos, me deixando com apenas dez minutos antes do treino começar.

Corri para o vestiário e me troquei em tempo recorde, afinal não pegaria bem se o capitão chegasse atrasado para o treino. Depois de jogar as minhas roupas de qualquer jeito no armário fui direto para a piscina coberta, onde nós realizamos a maioria dos nossos treinos. A piscina da escola não é tão grandes como as oficiais que medem 25 e 50 (apenas para competições olímpicas) metros de altura e 20 metros de largura, 2,5 metros por raia. A nossa tinha 15 metros de altura e 10 de largura, tendo apenas quatro raias ao invés de oito. A maioria das pessoas do time de natação já estava lá, faltavam apenas alguns primeiranistas e o nosso treinador. O time de regulares é formado por dez alunos, um reserva, quatro para participarem da prova de revezamento, quatro para as competições de estilo (costas, peito, borboleta e estilo livre, mas conhecido como crawl) e um para as provas de medley, onde o nadador realiza os quatro tipos de estilos, normalmente o capitão realiza essa prova. Nossa equipe era formada por mim (capitão), Kevin (vice capitão), Michael, Taylor, Edward, Brady, Tyler, Johnny, Justin e Max. O treinador Daniel, mas conhecido como Sensei, era o responsável por decidir quem disputaria cada prova, claro que devido a minha posição eu tinha direito de opinar.

Assim que entrei vi Kevin sentado na borda lateral da piscina flertando com algumas alunas que estavam nas arquibancadas assistindo ao treino. Eu fui em sua direção.

- Quase chega atrasado capitão. – Ele comentou a me ver. Eu adoro ser chamado assim.

- Estava resolvendo um problema. – Disse sem pensar. Brittany, que também estava na arquibancada junto com as outras meninas, me mandou um beijo. Eu fingi que não vi.

- E esse problema se chama Sakura? – Ele perguntou, finalmente voltando a sua atenção para mim.

- Hn. Tive que arranjar alguém para levá-la pra casa. Felizmente Eriol estava por perto. – Disse com um tom monótono. – Onde está o Sensei? – Mudei de assunto.

- Não sei, não sou babá dele.

- Muito bem seus fracotes, venham aqui! – Ouvimos uma voz grossa gritar.

- Falando no diabo. – Kevin disse ao mesmo tempo em que nos reuníamos perto do Daniel.

- O Nacional é próximo final de semana. As oito melhores escolas dos Estados Unidos estarão lá. – Ele começou o seu discurso. – E apenas uma levará o troféu de campeã para casa. Eu não quero ouvir choros e nem desculpas, se esse troféu não estiver nessa escola daqui a duas semanas eu mesmo vou me encarregar de arrancar a pele de cada um de vocês, regulares ou não regulares. Eu fui bem claro?

- Sim Sensei! – Gritamos ao mesmo tempo. Daniel adorava assustar os alunos. A maioria já estava acostuma com as ameaças dele, mas os primeiranistas ficavam apavorados. Era até um pouco engraçado.

- Muito bem. Regulares. – Ele olhou para nós. – Eu quero que vocês formem duplas para fazer o aquecimento. Primeiro deem trinta voltas em torno da piscina, depois dez séries de cinquenta de abdominais e de flexões. Vocês tem meia hora, se não serão cortados da equipe. O restante eu quero que deem vinte voltas em torno DA ESCOLA... – Ele sorriu cruelmente. Vários alunos fizeram cara de pavor. – ...se ainda estiverem vivos quando terminarem voltem aqui para mais instruções. Vão!

- Sim Sensei! – Daniel podia ser um pouco duro com os treinos, mas era por isso que éramos os melhores.

Dito isso cada uma seguiu para a sua atividade. Eu, como de costume formei dupla com o Kevin. Nós até que éramos bem amigos, mas bastava colocar o uniforme de natação para que o nosso espírito competitivo crescesse. A partir disse ponto éramos rivais, o que na verdade era bom, pois competíamos pra ver quem corria mais, quem conseguia fazer mais abdominais ou flexões seguidas. Nos esforçávamos para provar que éramos os melhores, claro que eu era o melhor, mas o Kevin não ficava atrás.

Corremos lado a lado todas as trintas voltas, nos encarando o tempo todo. Na hora das abdominais nos revezamos, primeiro eu e depois ele. Enquanto eu fazia as abdominais ele segurava os meus pés e cronometrava o tempo. Durante as flexões, ele era responsável por me fazer sofrer, ou melhor, acrescentar mais peso nas minhas costas. Eu ganhei nas abdominais por vinte segundos, mas ele me ganhou nas flexões por 10 segundos. Era sempre assim, no final terminávamos empatados. Os regulares não tiveram problemas para terminar os exercícios, já estávamos acostumados.

- Não fiquem contentes só porque terminaram uma série de exercícios seus fracotes. O pior ainda está por vir. – O sorriso só crescia em seu rosto. – Vamos começar as competições. Cada um vai competir com a sua dupla. O perdedor vai ter que dar dez voltas no campo de futebol, usando nada mais do que a sua sunga.

- Sim Sensei! – Nós nos entreolhamos. Ninguém queria perder.

Os não regulares é que tinham sorte, eles podiam estar dando voltas na escola, mas estavam usando o uniforme de educação física. Correr de sunga não era só vergonhoso como também deixava o seu corpo exposto para as várias boladas que provavelmente receberiam no campo de futebol. Além disso, ele estava mexendo com o nosso psicológico, fazendo com que competíssemos com os nossos amigos, sendo que a nossa vitória significaria o sofrimento deles.

A primeira dupla a competir foi Taylor e Edward, o estilo escolhido pelo Sensei foi o borboleta. Edward venceu por dois segundos. Depois foi a vez de Michael e Brady, competindo no estilo costas. Michael venceu de longe, por dez segundos de diferença. A terceira dupla foi Tyler e Max competindo do estilo crawl. A competição foi acirrada, mas Tyler venceu no final por um segundo. A quarta dupla foi Johnny e Justin, competindo no estilo peito. Essa foi uma disputa difícil de ver, pois Johnny e Justin eram melhores amigos e nenhum dos dois queria que o outro perdesse. Johnny venceu no fim, mesmo tendo se atrasado de propósito para que Justin o acompanhasse.

Por fim chegou a minha vez e a vez do Kevin. Nós iríamos competir no estilo Medley. Daríamos quatro voltas na piscina, alternando os estilos na seguinte ordem: borboleta, costas, peito e nado livre. A intenção do treinador era decidir quem participaria dessa prova no nacional e eu não cederia o meu lugar tão fácil assim. Kevin passou na minha frente na primeira volta, ele era muito bom em nado borboleta. Assim que trocamos para costas eu o alcancei. Continuamos empatados no estilo peito. O desempate ficou para o estilo livre, minha especialidade. Dava para ouvir as meninas gritando da arquibancada e nossos colegas de time nos incentivando. Minha adrenalina estava a mil e eu conseguia ver Kevin logo atrás de mim. Em um último esforço eu me impulsionei para frente e venci por apenas alguns décimos de diferença.

- O vencedor é Shaoran! – Ouvi Daniel dizer e me joguei de costas, flutuando enquanto eu recuperava o fôlego. Kevin abaixou a cabeça e xingou baixo. – Muito bem. Kevin, Taylor, Brady, Justin e Max regras são regras. Já para o campo de futebol.

- Droga Shaoran! – Kevin disse ao sair da piscina. – Um dia eu ainda te venço.

- Vai sonhando. – Respondi saindo também.

- Aos vencedores, meus parabéns. – Nós nos sentamos com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, enquanto víamos os perdedores deixando a área da piscina. – Mas não pensem que vão ter moleza não. Todos de volta para a piscina. Vamos, de presa! – Corremos e nos jogamos dentro da água. Cada um em uma raia. Infelizmente só havia quatro raias e cinco pessoas, o que quer dizer que um ficou para fora. – Johnny! Já para o campo, vai correr junto com os outros. Corpo mole não ganha campeonato. Vamos! Vamos! Mecham-se! Comecem a nadar, quatro voltas na piscina, se alguém demorar mais do que um minuto vai para o campo. Vão!

O Sensei não estava brincando naquele dia. Ele só nos treinava assim quando estava bravo com alguma coisa. Nós estávamos mortos quando o treino acabou. Meu corpo doía muito, ainda mais por causa de ontem que eu exagerei. Tomei um longo banho no vestiário, dessa vez com água fria. Todos os regulares fizeram o mesmo, quando terminamos todos os não regulares já haviam ido embora. Até trocar de roupa doía. Depois de me vestir, eu sentei no banco e fiquei lá apenas respirando.

- Quem mexeu com o Sensei hoje? – Comentou Johnny.

- Nem me fale. Deve ser problemas com garotas, aposto. – Disse Edward. Ele só pensava em garotas. Acho que para ele o problema do aquecimento global eram as garotas. Eu revirei os olhos.

- E daí? Todos têm problemas com garotas e nem por isso ficamos descontando nos outros. – Kevin reclamou. Vi um sorriso bobo crescer em seus lábios e de alguma maneira sabia que sobraria para mim no final. – Por exemplo, o Shaoran com a sua nova hospede. – Eu sabia.

- Hospede? – Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Uma antiga vizinha antiga está morando com ele. – O olhei feio, não estava com paciência para brincadeiras.

- Morando com você Li? – Taylor perguntou me olhando com cara de safado. Todos ali já estavam pensando besteira.

- E ela é linda. – Completou Kevin. Todos me olharam pedindo respostas.

- Sakura e eu somos só amigos. – Respondi sem vontade.

- Nesse caso acho que eu vou tentar. Sakura tem um corpo maravilhoso. E o rosto também, com aqueles olhos verdes convidativos e os lábios sedutores. – Kevin fingiu um suspiro. O jeito como ele falava me irritava, claro que tudo que ele disse era verdade, mas ele falava como se ela fosse um objeto e nada mais.

- Não chegue perto dela. – Disse irritado. – Sakura não é para o seu bico.

- Tá com ciúmes Shaoran? – Todos riram de leve. – Não se preocupe, eu deixo você ficar com ela depois que eu acabar. – Kevin começou a rir alto. Não sei se ele estava brincando ou não, mas aquilo foi a gota d'água para mim. Levantei-me de supetão, nem sei da onde tirei tanta força, e o prendi contra os armários, o meu braço esquerdo prendendo o seu pescoço e o direito pronto para lhe dar um soco.

- Se você encostar um dedo nela eu arrebento a sua cara. – Os outros reagiram e formaram um circulo ao nosso redor. Meus olhos pegavam fogo e Kevin estava morrendo de medo. – Sakura não é o tipo de menina que você usa e joga fora. Tenha mais respeito quando for falar dela.

- Calma Shaoran. Eu só estava brincando. – Ele disse apavorado. Os outros membros estavam tentando me separar dele e dizendo para que eu me acalmasse.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Daniel apareceu na porta do vestiário. Eu me finalmente me afastei, não estava com vontade de ser punido.

- Nada. – Fui o único que teve coragem de responder.

- Ótimo. – Ele olhou desconfiado, mas não fez nada ou pelo menos não teve vontade de fazer alguma coisa. – Vão para casa antes que eu os faça correr mais.

Peguei minhas coisas fui embora com a cara fechada, mas antes de sair não me esqueci de olhar atravessado na direção do Kevin. Vi ele engolir em seco antes de deixar o vestiário. Segui em direção minha casa automaticamente. O meu corpo seguiu o caminho sozinho enquanto a minha mente pensava em outras coisas. Pensei nas palavras do Kevin e meu sangue ferveu de raiva. Eu não estava com ciúmes, só não queria ter que consolar ela quando ele a largasse como fazia com todas as meninas. Isso já tinha acontecido muitas vezes com as minhas irmãs e eu não queria ter que passar por isso de novo.

Quase que não me dei conta que já havia chegado em casa, o que na verdade me chamou a atenção foi o poste que eu quase dei de cara. Suspirei. Peguei a chave que estava na minha mochila e abri a porta. Senti o cheiro de macarrão com queijo vindo da cozinha e me animei. Joguei a mochila em qualquer lugar e fui direto para lá. Sakura estava lá em frente ao fogão com o avental da minha mãe por cima das suas roupas. Ela já havia tomado banho, podia notar isso por causa do cabelo molhado que grudava em sua pele, escondendo o pescoço quase que por completo.

- Oi. – Disse para chamar a sua atenção. Ela virou quase que imediatamente, parecia assustada.

- Ah, é você Shaoran. Que susto. – Ela voltou a sua atenção para o fogão. – Você demorou, já são quase oito horas. A tia Yelan disse que você costuma chegar entre seis e sete horas, já estava ficando preocupada.

- Hn. – Me sentei em uma das cadeiras. – Estamos treinando mais por causa do Nacional.

- Ela também disse que macarrão com queijo era a sua comida favorita. – Ela baixou o fogo e se virou na minha direção. – Então fiz um pouco para você.

- Obrigado. – Era uma ótima recompensa por ter treinado tanto. Me lembrei de algo. – O Eriol trousse você e Tomoyo para casa direito?

- Sim, ele foi muito gentil. Ele nos mostrou vários lugares úteis no caminho como a padaria e o minimercado. E antes de nos deixar aqui, nós fomos tomar sorvete e ele insistiu em pagar para nós duas. Seu amigo é um fofo, assim como você. – Prestei tanta atenção no que ela disse do Eriol que nem percebi o elogio que ela me fez.

- Sério? – Disse surpreso. Eriol não costumava ser tão espontâneo quando estava perto da Tomoyo. – Ele não ficou tímido ou algo do tipo?

- Não. Porque a pergunta?

- É que ele fica tímido na frente da T... – Me interrompi. Não podia contar isso para ela. – Na frente de pessoas que ele não conhece muito bem. – Passei a mão pelo cabelo sem jeito. Sakura inclinou a cabeça, parecia não acreditar no eu disse. Claro que não, Eriol havia tão extrovertido quando a conheceu hoje de manhã. Mudei de assunto. – Então, eu vou trocar de roupa e depois desço para arrumar a mesa do jantar.

- Não precisa, eu posso...

- De jeito nenhum. Eu ponho a mesa. Já volto.

Subi e me troquei. Tentei ligar para Eriol, mas só dava caixa postal. Desisti depois da terceira vez. Eu desci e arrumei a mesa. Nós dois jantamos sozinhos, já que hoje era dia de plantão da minha mãe. Conversamos sobre a escola o tempo todo, ela me contou sobre as pessoas que conheceu, do que tinha achado dos professores, das salas de aula, da escola em geral. Sakura falou a maior parte do tempo e eu só ouvi. Depois de comermos eu lavei a lousa enquanto ela arrumava o resto da cozinha.

De repente todo o cansaço do treino voltou de uma vez só. Meu corpo começou a ficar pesado, eu disse a Sakura que iria me deitar e ela disse que iria estudar um pouco, mas logo também iria se deitar. Fui para o meu quarto e fiz o meu ritual antes de dormir. Escovei os dentes, lavei o rosto, coloquei o meu pijama e me deitei. Antes de dormir mandei uma mensagem para o Eriol.

Shaoran: **Quero saber de tudo amanhã.**

Depois disso eu simplesmente apaguei.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o despertador tocando que nem um louco. Estiquei a mão para fora do cobertor e desliguei. Por incrível que pareça toda a minha dor havia sumido. A noite de sono tinha me recuperado por completo. Me levantei e espreguicei, esticando cada parte do meu corpo. Desci de pijamas mesmo, assim como ontem encontrei Sakura na cozinha. Havia um prato três torradas na mesa, junto com manteiga e alguns frios. Sakura já estava vestindo o seu uniforme.

- Bom dia belo adormecido. – Ela riu baixinho. – Sabia que o seu despertador já estava tocando há quase meia hora? Estava pronta para te jogar para fora da cama quando você entrou aqui.

- Bom dia. Que horas são? – Perguntei confuso.

- Está quase na hora de ir. Você tem vinte minutos para tomar café e se arrumar. Fiz um pouco de suco e torradas.

Olhei no relógio e vi que ela estava certa. Comi o mais rápido que pude, engasgando várias vezes. Subi, me troquei, escovei os dentes e o cabelo na velocidade da luz. Quando cheguei na sala Sakura já estava me esperando. Mesmo fazendo tudo o mais rápido que pude, nós ainda saímos atrasados. Chegamos à escola dois minutos antes dos portões serem fechados. Assim que nós o cruzamos o primeiro sinal tocou. Cada um foi para sua sala, eu tinha aula de matemática e ela de inglês. Mas nós nos encontraríamos na segunda aula e na terceira aula.

Vi Eriol sentado no fundo quando cheguei, sentei do lado dele e pedi detalhes do que havia acontecido no dia anterior, mas antes que ele pudesse me responder o professor entrou e mandou que ficássemos quietos. A aula passou voando e logo eu já estava indo para a sala 610, onde teria aula de história. Sakura e Tomoyo estavam já estavam lá dentro conversando animadamente, então eu apenas dei um oi na direção das duas e me sentei atrás delas. Elas estavam falando sobre o dia anterior, mas especificamente sobre o passeio com o Eriol. Fiquei de orelhas em pé.

- Bom dia Shaoran. – Ouvi uma voz fina me chamando. Me virei e me deparei com a Brittany.

- Oi. – Disse sem pensar. Tinha me esquecido que tínhamos essa aula juntos.

- Não vai me apresentar para a sua amiga? – Ela apontou para Sakura. Tomoyo a cutucou e ela se virou para nós. Eu bufei.

- Sakura essa é Brittany Scott. Brittany essa é minha ex-vizinha Sakura Kinomoto. – Eu disse sem vontade.

- Muito prazer. – Sakura disse meio acanhada.

- O prazer é meu. – Brittany respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. – Tenho certeza que seremos ótimas amigas. Eu adorei o seu cabelo. E os seus olhos são lindos.

- Brigada. – Sakura disse corando. Tomoyo revirou os olhos. – Você é muito bonita.

- Imagina. – O professor entrou na sala e mandou que todos se sentassem. – A gente se vê por aí. – Ela foi para o fundo da sala e se sentou com uma das suas amigas.

- Tome cuidado com ela Sakura. Brittany é uma duas caras. – Tomoyo disse antes de se virar e prestar atenção na aula.

Depois da aula de história tínhamos aula de educação física, minha favorita. Trocamos o nosso uniforme normal pelo de ginástica e fomos para a quadra. Por incrível que pareça todos nós fazíamos essa aula juntos. Eu e Eriol nos encontramos nas arquibancadas. Não demorou muito para que Kevin e Yamazaki chegassem. Eu e Kevin trocamos olhares alguns olhares. Eu ainda estava bravo com ele por ter falado sobre a Sakura daquele jeito.

- Desculpa por ontem. – Ele disse por fim. – Eu estava brincando.

- Tudo bem. Eu estava irritado por causa do treino. – Ele se sentou do meu lado. – Esquece.

- O que houve ontem? – Eriol e Yamazaki perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós tivemos uma briga. – Eu contei a história brevemente para os dois, eles trocaram olhares significativos, mas não disseram nada.

Pouco a pouco os outros alunos foram chegando. As aulas de educação física eram mistas, mas quando praticávamos algum tipo de esporte as meninas só jogavam contra as meninas e os meninos só com os meninos. Assim não ocorria o risco dos meninos machucarem as meninas como já havia acontecido antes.

Tomoyo e Chiharu chegaram alguns minutos depois em seus uniformes. Eriol fez o favor de perguntar onde estava Sakura e elas explicaram que ela ficou com vergonha de se trocar na frente de todo mundo e que estava esperando o vestiário ficar vazio. Achei aquilo muito estranho, pois ela devia se trocar na frente das outras na sua escola antiga. Tentei não pensar muito nisso. A professora chegou logo em seguida e mandou que nos preparássemos. Hoje iríamos fazer alguns exercícios aeróbicos. Fomos até o centro da quadra e começamos a fazer o aquecimento. Brittany, que era sobrinha da dessa professora, olhou em nossa direção e piscou para mim. Eu a ignorei, mas ela não parou de nos olhar. De repente ela falou algo para a tia e saiu.

Cinco minutos se passaram e nada da Sakura aparecer. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que ela tinha se perdido, mas isso seria quase impossível porque o caminho do vestiário para cá era praticamente uma linha reta. Decidi ir procurá-la. Disse que estava precisando ir ao banheiro e depois de levar uma bronca por não ter ido antes de a aula começar ela me deixou ir. Fui direto para o vestiário feminino, por sorte a porta estava entreaberta, eu podia ouvir duas vozes lá dentro. Eu dei uma espiadinha pra ver quem era. Uma era Sakura e a outra era ninguém menos que a Brittany.

- Nós podíamos ser amigas, a sua vida vai ser bem mais fácil se for desse jeito. Tudo que você tem que fazer é ficar longe do Shaoran. – Ela sorriu.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas nós moramos juntos. Não tem como eu ficar longe dele. Além disso, eu não me afastaria dele só porque você está pedindo. – Sakura respondeu num tom calmo.

- Escuta aqui garota. O Shaoran é meu. Eu estou investindo nele há muito tempo e eu não vou deixar que você estrague isso. – A voz da Brittany soou um pouco ameaçadora. Sakura riu de leve.

- Eu conheço o Shaoran. Se você quer conquistá-lo está fazendo do jeito errado. Você ainda tem muito que aprender. – Ela disse com um tom divertido.

- Você tá tirando uma com a minha cara garota? – Brittany segurou o braço dela com força. Meu instinto foi entrar, mas me contive esperando para ver o que ia acontecer. – Se você sabe como fazer ele se apaixonar por mim, então fale agora.

- Eu contaria, mas uma pessoa como você não conseguiria conquistá-lo nem em um milhão de anos. – Ela disse se libertando das garras da Brittany.

- Você vai se arrepender disso Kinomoto. Grave as minhas palavras.

Ela veio em direção à porta e eu me escondi atrás da porta do vestiário masculino que ficava bem em frente. Brittany saiu e bateu a porta atrás de si, dava para ver a fumaça saindo das suas orelhas. Até eu fiquei preocupado com o que ela pretendia fazer com a pobrezinha da Sakura. Esperei até que ela voltasse para quadra para sair do meu esconderijo. Fui a porta em frente, bati de leve e chamei pelo nome da Sakura. Ela apareceu alguns segundo depois, surpresa em me ver.

- Shaoran? Há quanto tempo está aí?

- Acabei de chegar. Vim te procurar porque achei que tinha se perdido. – Menti. – O que aconteceu? Vi Brittany sair daqui furiosa.

- Nada de mais. Só tivemos uma pequena discussão. – Ela sorriu torto. – Vamos ou levaremos uma bronca.

Nós saímos e fomos juntos de volta para a quadra, quando chegamos lá os alunos estavam divididos. Meninos de um lado e meninas do outro. A Professora nos viu e foi em nossa direção.

- Que bom que se juntaram a nós. Shaoran, você pode se juntar aos seus colegas. Sakura venha comigo.

- Por quê? – Ela disse confusa.

- Brittany me convenceu a fazer uma partida de vôlei. E ela quer jogar contra você.

Nós dois olhamos na direção de Brittany, ela estava com um olhar assassino.

* * *

**Olá pessoal!**

**Ufa! Quase me atrasei essa semana também hehe, mas felizmente consegui terminar o capitulo a tempo. Não tive tempo de revisar, por isso me desculpem se tiver muitos erros ortográficos ou palavras repetidas ou incompletas.**

**Esse capitulo me deu um certo trabalho para escrever. Eu sabia o que queria, mas não conseguia por em palavras. Enfim, eu espero que vocês gostem.**

**Quero agradecer pelas reviews e pelas pessoas que favoritaram e estão seguindo essa fic. Quero ouvir muito a opinião de todos vocês que estão lendo, basta clicar no botão de review que está aqui em baixo e deixar um comentário. Não precisa nem escrever muito, pode dizer só oi, pode dizer só um gostei ou odiei eu não me importo. Tudo que eu quero é sentir que vocês estão aí ;)**

**Pri - Brigada pela review! Achei que seria justo o shaoran dar um de cupido nessa fic e ajudar o amigo haha, fico feliz que você tenha gostado.**

**Dinda Neko - Brigada! Estou fazendo o meu melhor para cumprir o prazo. Por mim eu postava todos os dias também, mas infelizmente tenho outras coisas para fazer, tipo estudar hahha. O romance vai ficar para o próximos capitulos, mas eu juro que ele vai acontecer. Brittany só vai sofrer nessa fic, mas ela vai aprontar muito também. Aguarde!**

**Melzinha - Brigada! Eu também ri muito quando escrevi essa parte hahaha. O Li logo logo vai perceber que está apaixonado, mas ele é orgulhoso de mais para admitir. Estou adorando sonhos de cinderela e já vi que você postou capitulo novo, mas ainda não tive tempo de ler. Assim que tiver tempo eu leio e comento :)**

**Ninha Souma - Brigada! Eu quis fazer o Li meio estupido, mas isso é só fachada, no fundo ele é um fofo haha. O lenço eu só vou explicar mais para frente, foi ter que te deixar curiosa por um tempo. Brittany vai implicar muito com a pobre da Sakura, mas o Shaoran vai estar lá para ajudá-la. E bem vinda a fic! :) **

**Semana que vem começam as minhas provas intermediárias na faculdade, então talvez eu me atrase um pouco. Mas farei o possivel para manter o meu prazo. Até Sábado! (espero)**

**.:Beijinhus:. **


	8. Táticas

_**Texto em itálico e entre aspas ("") são pensamentos do Shaoran.**_

**AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.**

* * *

**Cap. 8 – Táticas**

Eu cheguei a sentir pena da Sakura. Brittany era uma ótima jogadora de vôlei e para completar a desvantagem, ela tinha se aproveitado da sua relação com a professora e montara um time com as melhores jogadoras da nossa escola, deixando a pobre Sakura sem apoio nenhum. Eu sei que ela disse que fazia parte da equipe de vôlei da sua escola em Nova York, mas não importa o quão boa ela fosse, ninguém conseguiria vencer sem um time e o dela era horrível. Eu tentei me oferecer para jogar com ela, mas a professora deixou bem claro que seria um jogo de meninas contra meninas.

- Não se preocupe Shaoran. – Ela sorriu para mim. – Vai dar tudo certo.

Os meninos foram obrigados a ficar assistindo tudo das arquibancadas. Todos perceberam a desvantagem, mas ninguém se atreveu a ir contra a professora. Sakura contava com Tomoyo e Chiharu em seu time. Elas não eram boas em esportes, mas não eram tão ruins comparadas às outras três jogadoras que sinceramente mal conseguiam andar em linha reta sem tropeçar e dar de cara no chão. As seis formaram um circulo e começaram a conversar baixinho. Ouvi, bem de longe, Sakura dizer que elas só precisavam marcar um ponto. De repente a professora Scott apitou, indicando o inicio do jogo.

- Muito bem meninas, cada time para um canto. Brittany começa sacando. – Ela entregou a bola para a sobrinha. Enquanto isso Sakura tinha dificuldades para colocar o seu time nas posições corretas. – Não temos o dia todo, por isso quem fizer quinze pontos primeiro, ganha. Regras básicas: A bola tem que passar por cima da rede e tocar no chão do time adversário para marcar ponto. Se a bola for para fora o ponto é do time adversário, a não ser que toque em um jogador antes, nesse caso o ponto é válido. Cada time só pode dar três toques na bola. Todas entenderam?

- Sim! – Elas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Então vamos começar. – Ela olhou para a sobrinha. – Quando estiver pronta pode sacar.

Brittany tinha os olhos grudados em Sakura, um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Ela bateu a bola no chão três vezes e a jogou para cima, ritual que ela sempre fazia antes de sacar. Dando um salto para ganhar força ela bateu com tudo na bola, enviando-a em alta velocidade para o outro lado da quadra. Por pouco Sakura não foi atingida em cheio, seus reflexos funcionaram de imediato e ela desviou alguns segundos antes de levar a bolada. As outras meninas nem tiveram tempo de reagir, em um segundo a bola já havia tocado o chão da quadra.

- Ponto! Brittany. 1x0. – A professora gritou do centro da quadra.

O segundo saque seguiu o mesmo padrão do primeiro, mas dessa vez ela estava preparada. Sakura recebeu a bola de manchete e a jogou na direção de Tomoyo que, desajeitadamente, tocou nela, jogando-a para cima. Sakura pulou pronta para cortar a bola para o outro lado da rede, mas Brittany se adiantou e rebateu a bola antes dela, fazendo com que o objeto a atingisse na cabeça. Sakura caiu de costas no chão, as mãos protegendo o lugar que fora atingido poucos segundos atrás.

- Ponto! Brittany. 2x0. – A professora anunciou novamente. Sakura continuou no chão e quando ela não se levantou a professora e as outras meninas do time se aproximaram dela.

- Sinto muito, foi sem querer. Ela está bem? – Brittany perguntou se aproximando da rede. O contentamento perceptível em sua voz.

Meu impulso foi de me levantar e ir ver o que estava acontecendo. Eu cheguei até a me levantar da arquibancada e dar alguns passos em direção à quadra, mas parei quando vi Sakura se sentando. Ela parecia um pouco tonta, mas insistiu em continuar jogando. Chiharu a ajudou a ficar de pé e todas retornaram para as suas posições, o jogo continuaria. Eriol colocou a mão no meu ombro, me lembrando de que eu ainda estava de pé. Nós nos sentamos novamente ao lado de Kevin e Yamazaki.

- Brittany não está de brincadeira hoje. – Kevin fingiu um arrepio. – Queria saber o que a Sakura fez para ela. – Os três me olharam, pedindo uma resposta.

- E eu é que vou saber. – Menti, eu não iria contar que o culpado de tudo aquilo era eu. O tom da minha voz foi suficiente para dar um fim na conversa.

O apito soou novamente e Brittany se preparou para sacar. Ela sacou novamente em Sakura, mas exatamente como da outra vez a bola foi recebida com sucesso pela japonesa. Ela devolveu de primeira, tentando evitar o que tinha acontecido na jogada anterior. Uma menina de cabelo escuro recebeu a bola e depois de fazer uma jogada ensaiada com a amiga, Brittany finalizou marcando o terceiro ponto. O quarto ponto foi um pouco mais disputado, Sakura conseguiu disputar a bola por quase vinte segundos, não é um tempo extraordinário, mas pra quem está jogando praticamente sozinha contra um time inteiro foi excelente. Mesmo assim o resultado final foi o mesmo. Brittany percebeu que não adiantaria continuar focando em Sakura e tentou uma estratégia diferente. Dessa vez ela mirou a bola na Chiharu. Ela ficou com tanto medo de ser atingida que não pensou duas vezes antes de dar um grito e se esconder atrás da Tomoyo. A bola tocou o chão, concretizando o quinto ponto da Brittany, que não esqueceu se de rir bem alto da atitude da adversária. Envergonhada, Chiharu pediu desculpas à Sakura e voltou para a sua posição.

O jogo seguiu o mesmo ritmo, Brittany continuou marcando um ponto atrás do outro, sempre mirando nas integrantes do time que tinham medo da bola. Sakura até tentou pegar as bolas destinadas as suas companheiras, mas não obteve muito sucesso. Foi um ace atrás do outro. O time da Sakura levou uma lavada.

- Ponto! Brittany. 10x0. – Brittany sorriu vitoriosa. Ela iria vencer e nem tinha começado a suar.

- Tempo! – Ouvi Sakura dizer. Sua voz estava abafada e ela respirava com certa dificuldade. – Preciso beber água.

- Tudo bem. Dois minutos. – A professora tocou o apito mais uma vez indicando que as meninas podiam descansar um pouco.

- Desista de uma vez. – Brittany disse ao se aproximar de Sakura. – Você poderia descansar por dois anos e mesmo assim não conseguiria me derrotar. – Eu me aproximei das duas junto com os meus amigos. Assim que ela me viu mudou o tom da voz e a expressão no rosto. – Você é muito talentosa Sakura, seria uma ótima jogadora se estivesse no time certo. Está sendo muito divertido, não acha Shaoran? – Ela piscou na minha direção antes de ir se reunir com o seu time.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que lhe entregava uma garrafa d'água. Yamazaki e Eriol fizeram o mesmo com Chiharu e Tomoyo.

- Sim, obrigada. – Ela deu um grande gole. O cabelo soltou grudando no pescoço molhado pelo suor. Notei que ela era a única menina que não tinha feito um rabo de cavalo ou uma trança e achei isso estranho. Mas me esqueci completamente disso quando percebi o machucado em sua testa.

- Está doendo? – Perguntei tocando de leve no local. Ela se encolheu um pouco.

- Quase nada. – A professora apitou de novo. Ela deu um sorriso cansado. – Tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem se você perder. A desvantagem é muito grande.

- Não se preocupe. – Ela riu de leve. – O jogo está apenas começando.

Eu sentei novamente, confuso com o que ela havia acabado de falar. _"Ela não pode estar pensando que vai ganhar, não é?"_ Pensei. Por fim, achei graça_. "Ela precisa emprestar um pouco desse positivismo para o nosso time."_ Sakura estava machucada, com o pior time que existe na nossa escola e perdendo por dez pontos, e mesmo assim não havia desistido. De certa forma eu a admirava por isso.

Eu achava que o jogo já estava definido desde o começo, mas depois de mais dois pontos da Brittany, uma chama de esperança se acendeu. Tomoyo recebeu o saque de forma desajeitada, a bola foi em direção à Chiharu que por pura sorte a arremessou para o alto na direção perfeita para Sakura cortar e marcar o primeiro ponto.

- Ponto! Sakura. 12x1. – A professora anunciou com o tom baixo. Brittany ficou furiosa. Todos que estavam na arquibancada vibraram de emoção, era óbvio para que time estávamos torcendo. Depois de comemorar com as amigas, Sakura se virou em nossa direção e fez um V de vitória com os dedos.

- O jogo de verdade começa agora. – Sakura disse em alto e bom tom para que todos ouvissem, mas ela estava olhando diretamente para Brittany.

- É o que vamos ver. Foi pura sorte. Não tem como vocês nos alcançarem. Só precisamos de três pontos e vocês de catorze.

- Só tem um erro na sua estratégia. – Sakura disse enquanto pegava a bola. Ela sorriu. – É a minha vez de sacar. Pegue se puder.

Todos nós olhamos a cena curiosos. A pequena Sakura estava mesmo desafiando a toda poderosa Brittany? A quadra ficou em silêncio, observando enquanto ela se posicionava na linha de fundo e se preparava para fazer a sua jogada. Brittany se posicionou, os músculos contraídos e os olhos focados na imagem da adversária. Sakura respirou fundo e arremessou a bola para cima e, quando ela estava no meio do caminho de volta, a acertou com a palma da mão. Os olhos de todos seguiram com cuidado a trajetória perfeita que ela fazia, mas infelizmente Sakura bateu com pouca força, a bola iria bater na rede e cair em sua própria quadra. Isso era o que eu e todos pensávamos, mas a realidade surpreendeu a todos nós. De fato a bola bateu na fita da rede, perdendo a pouca velocidade que tinha e caindo rente a rede na quadra adversária. Aquilo foi surreal, ninguém se atreveu a dizer uma palavra por alguns segundos.

- P-Ponto! – A professora disse por fim. – Sakura. 12x2. – Novamente todos vibraram com o anuncio.

- Isso foi sorte! Não tem como ela fazer isso de novo. – Brittany protestou.

Tomando aquilo como um desafio Sakura repetiu a sua proeza não uma, mas três vezes. Marcando assim cinco pontos para a sua equipe. No quarto saque Brittany se adiantou e grudou na rede, pronta para rebater a jogada milagrosa da Sakura. No entanto, aquele não era o único truque na manga da japonesa. Dessa vez ela usou mais força e, enquanto todas as meninas do time foram para rede, a bola caiu no fundo da quadra. Brittany fez uma carreta e Tomoyo e Chiharu começaram a rir dela. Sakura usou a mesma tática e marcou mais um ponto.

Era impossível prever onde ela pretendia jogar a bola. Todas as vezes que as meninas iam para rede ela jogava no fundo e quando elas iam para o fundo ela jogava na rede. Tudo que o time da Brittany havia conseguido era ficar cansado com tanta correria.

- Ponto! Sakura. 12x12. – A professora anunciou.

- Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! – A torcida gritava. – Mais três pontos!

O time da Sakura já havia sentado no chão da quadra. Se ela continuasse com o saque ganharia com certeza. Sakura se posicionou e lançou a primeira bola, ela iria cair rente a rede de novo. Brittany se jogou para frente numa tentativa de rebater, mas não alcançou a bola à tempo. O próximo arremesso foi para o fundo da quadra, por um momento pareceu que ia para fora, e caiu em cima da linha. Faltava apenas mais um ponto.

Mais um ponto e Sakura teria a vitória. Mas dessa vez ela não fez nenhum dos seus saques milagrosos. Ela optou por um saque simples bem em cima da Brittany. Todos prenderam a respiração. Ela havia errado? Brittany sorriu e rebateu a bola com as duas mãos, caindo sentada no chão por causa do impacto. Havia algum tipo de efeito na bola, sem contar à força que ela usou. Sakura nem se mexeu, apenas ficou observando a bola voltar em sua direção. Ela sorriu.

- Vencemos. – Ela disse por fim, dando um passo para o lado. A bola passou do seu lado e bateu com força do lado de fora da quadra. – Professora?

- Hã? Desculpa. – Ela se recompôs. – Ponto! 15x12. Vitória Sakura Kinomoto!

Todos correram em sua direção e começaram a parabenizá-la. As meninas de seu time fizeram uma rodinha em torno dela e a abraçaram. Depois de comemorar, Sakura foi em direção à rede e estendeu a mão.

- Foi um bom jogo. Vocês jogaram muito bem. – Ela sorriu. Brittany simplesmente deu as costas e foi em direção ao vestiário, sendo seguida pelas suas companheiras de equipe, ignorando ela por completo.

- Parabéns! – Eu disse me aproximando por trás. – Agora entendo porque não te deixaram sair da equipe de vôlei da sua antiga escola.

- Brigada! – Ela sorriu para mim.

**. . .**

Todos os outros acontecimentos naquele dia foram irrelevantes depois daquela aula de educação física. A notícia que Sakura havia derrotado Brittany se espalhou e em menos de uma hora todos já estavam sabendo. No intervalo todos os olhos no refeitório refletiam o rosto da Sakura. Todos queriam saber quem era a menina que havia marcado quinze pontos seguidos contra o time campeão da Fukushima High School. Dava para sentir que o monopólio de Brittany estava caindo, algumas meninas até se atreveram a voltar a falar comigo.

Sakura, inocente do jeito que sempre foi, nem se deu conta do que havia feito. Ela estava feliz por ter vencido, mas não se vangloriou sobre isso nem uma vez se quer. Ela não percebeu os olhares indiscretos em sua direção. E muito menos que todos falavam sobre ela. Para ela, havia sido apenas mais uma partida, ela seguiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ou pelo menos era o que ela queria que todos pensassem, por que eu e tenho certeza que ela também sabíamos o que realmente aquela vitória tinha significado. Aquilo significava guerra contra Brittany, significava que ela não seguiria nenhuma ordem da loira e, mais importante, significava que ela não se afastaria de mim.

As aulas acabaram e eu tinha que ir para o meu treino. Sakura seguiu para casa sozinha naquele dia, mas antes de ir foi se despedir de mim. Eu a acompanhei até o portão e a vi partir. Quando estava indo para o vestiário encontrei Eriol no meio do caminho. Ele estava em seu armário, arrumando as suas coisas. O corredor estava vazio, aquela era a hora perfeita para conseguir as informações que eu queria.

- Agora você não tem saída. – Eu disse me aproximando.

- Tá falando do que? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Como foi o seu passeio ontem?

- Ah, isso. – Ele tentou esconder, mas eu vi as suas bochechas corarem de leve. – Não aconteceu nada de mais.

- Você é um péssimo mentiroso.

- É sério. – Ele fechou o armário. – Nós só conversamos. No começo a única coisa que eu pensava era em te matar por ter me colocado naquela situação, mas depois eu relaxei graças a Sakura. Nós começamos a conversar e quando me dei conta eu estava falando com Tomoyo. Não sei o que é, mas tem alguma coisa nessa sua ex-vizinha que me passou confiança.

- E foi aí que você decidiu chamá-las para tomar sorvete?

- Sakura te contou isso? – Eu afirmei com a cabeça. – Bem, eu vi uma oportunidade de ter um encontro com Tomoyo e a agarrei. Foi bem divertido e eu percebi que não preciso ficar com medo de falar com ela. Foi como você me disse outro dia, ela é só uma menina. Nossa, isso é raridade.

- O que?

- Você ter razão em alguma coisa. – Ele começou a rir e eu lhe dei um soco de leve no braço.

- Pronto para se confessar para ela?

- Se você fizer o mesmo com a Sakura.

- Que?! – Ele riu.

- Nada não. – Ele olhou no relógio. – Vai chegar atrasado ao treino.

- Hn. – Ele tinha razão. – Quer jantar lá em casa? Sua avó ainda está aqui?

- Na verdade não, ela foi embora ontem à noite. Acho que posso ir sim. – Ele pensou por um minuto. – Eu vou fazer um trabalho agora, a gente se encontra no portão depois do seu treino?

- Claro. – Eu comecei a me afastar. – Até mais tarde.

O treino não foi tão pesado hoje como havia sido no dia anterior, Daniel estava calmo até de mais. Nós fizemos o aquecimento de sempre e depois ficamos treinando os nossos tempos na piscina e competindo um com o outro. Edward comentou algo sobre o Sensei ter se dado bem na noite anterior, mas eu nem prestei atenção nas idiotices dele.

Claro que mais cedo ou mais tarde o assunto Sakura Kinomoto surgiu novamente, ainda mais pelo que havia acontecido mais cedo naquele dia. A ausência de Brittany no treino não ajudou em nada também. Eles começaram a fazer questionamentos e a me provocar. Até o Sensei entrou na conversa. Ele disse que a professora Scott contou para todos na sala dos professores na hora do almoço e que ele já havia ouvido outros boatos dos alunos, como por exemplo, que a Brittany já estava planejando a sua vingança (isso era óbvio), que Sakura tinha perdido de propósito os primeiro pontos só para humilhar mais a adversária ou que as duas tinham saído no tapa no vestiário antes e depois do jogo. No entanto, o mais popular era que as duas estavam me disputando. De certa forma esse último era verdade. Depois de ouvir isso o resto do time não me deixou em paz, falando que eu não perdia tempo e que era um verdadeiro arrasa corações. Ignorei todos os comentários criativos da melhor forma que podia e fiquei feliz quando finalmente fomos liberados.

Depois de tomar um banho rápido e tirar todo o cloro da minha pele fui para o portão me encontrar com Eriol. Já estava tarde e quase todo mundo já havia ido embora para suas casas. Ele já estava lá me esperando quando eu cheguei e nós seguimos o caminho para a minha casa. Nós começamos a conversar sobre várias coisas. Quando estávamos quase chegando ele fez uma pergunta que me deixou nervoso.

- Você ainda odeia o fato da Sakura estar morando com você?

- Porque quer saber sobre isso agora? – Eu disse irritado.

- Só curiosidade. – Ele olhou para mim. – Odeia ou não?

- Claro que sim. Preferia que não tivesse vindo. – Disse com o tom monótono. – Sabe os problemas que tive desde que ela chegou? Tenho que ficar passeando com ela, ensinando sobre a escola, tenho que me preocupar em como ela vai pra casa, dividir o banheiro. É muito irritante ter uma hospede.

- Eu não acredito em você. – Ele riu de leve. – Eu sei que está adorando ter ela por perto.

- E porque acha isso? – Foi a minha vez de rir.

- Não sei. Talvez porque você está mais feliz desde que ela chegou? Ou porque você tem sorrido com mais frequência? Quem sabe é por causa do brilho nos seus olhos quando alguém fala o nome dela? – Nós chegamos a minha casa, dava para ouvir o barulho da música que tocava lá dentro.

- Cala boca! – Eu disse ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta. – Eu não estou mais feli...

- O que...

Perdemos a fala assim que entramos. O rádio estava ligado e uma música agitada estava tocando num volume não muito alto. Sakura estava vestindo um short preto e uma blusa regata branca, havia um lenço em seu pescoço e o cabelo estava preso em um coque. Ela estava cantando e dançando ao mesmo tempo em que varria o chão da sala. Nós dois ficamos parados feito dois idiotas observando o jeito sexy com que ela se mexia junto com o ritmo da música. Ela parecia um anjo cantando e eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me senti atraído por ela naquele momento. Ela estava de costas e por isso não nos viu entrando. Eriol foi o primeiro a reagir, ele me deu um soco de leve no ombro atraindo a minha atenção.

- Se você não a quer aqui então pode mandar para a minha casa. Temos um quarto extra, sabia? – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Cala a boca! – Ele riu da minha reação e provavelmente das minhas bochechas vermelhas. Eu entrei e bati a porta atrás de mim para chamar a atenção dela. – Oi Sakura.

- Shaoran! – Ela se virou surpresa, seu rosto corou instantaneamente, ainda mais quando ela percebeu que Eriol estava comigo. Ela abaixou o som do rádio. – Oi Eriol.

- Olá. – Ele sorriu.

- O que está fazendo? – Eu perguntei tentando disfarçar o fato que estava um pouco excitado alguns segundos atrás.

- Limpando. – Ela disse com um sorriso. – Eu pensei que podia cuidar das tarefas domésticas como agradecimento por estar morando aqui, afinal a sua mãe está sempre no hospital e você nunca se deu muito bem com tarefas domésticas.

- Interessante. – Eriol lançou um olhar curioso sobre a Sakura. Eu conhecia bem esse olhar.

- O que?

- É que você parece se lembrar bem sobre os costumes e personalidade do Shaoran. Enquanto ele só começou a ter recordações suas depois que você chegou. Isso indica que...

- Não presta atenção nele. Eriol gosta de bancar o psicólogo de vez em quando. – O cortei.

- Entendo. – Ela voltou a sua atenção para o Eriol. – Você pretende estudar psicologia?

- Na verdade eu quero ser um psicanalista.

- E qual a diferença? – Ela disse um pouco confusa.

- O preço. – Ela riu de leve. – Bem, o psicólogo age mais como um terapeuta enquanto o psicanalista trabalha mais com ações do inconsciente. E você, pretende estudar o que?

- Eu quero ser promotora. Vou estudar direito na Universidade de Nova York.

- Espera. Você não veio morar com a gente porque pretendia estudar aqui? – Perguntei. Os olhos da Sakura se arregalaram um pouquinho.

- S-Sim. – Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes. – Eu quero muito estudar aqui em Los Angeles, m-mas só se eu conseguir uma bolsa de estudos, se não eu vou mesmo para a UNY. Afinal eles disseram que posso estudar lá de graça por causa do meu pai.

- Hn. – Ela parecia nervosa. _"Será que está mentindo? Talvez só tenha ficado nervosa porque se lembrou do pai."_

- Você vai jantar aqui Eriol? – Ela mudou de assunto. Ele confirmou com a cabeça. – O jantar já está quase pronto. Porque vocês não esperam no quarto enquanto eu termino tudo?

Nós concordamos e fomos para o meu quarto. Na verdade eu queria jogar videogame, mas com ela limpando a sala não seria possível. Fechamos a porta para termos mais privacidade e ligamos o computador. Eriol se sentou na minha cama e eu na cadeira.

- Você acha que ela estava mentindo? – Perguntei.

- Não sei. Ela ficou tensa com certeza, mas não sei dizer se estava mentindo. – Ele me olhou nos olhos. – Mas eu realmente achei interessante o fato dela se lembrar de você e você não se lembrar dela.

- Nada de mais. A minha memória é ruim e daí? – Não fiz muito caso

- O que você jantou na segunda-feira da semana passada?

- Macarrão com queijo e salada. Por quê?

- Você não precisou nem pensar na resposta. A sua memória não é ruim. – Ele sorriu. – Eu acho que tem outro motivo para você não se lembrar dela.

- Seja o que for, guarde para você porque eu não quero ouvir. – Disse voltando a atenção para o computador. Detestava quando Eriol bancava o terapeuta, psicólogo, psicanalista, ou seja lá o que fosse comigo. – Eu estava pensando naquela festa que eu queria dar. Acho que já dei tempo de mais para a minha mãe se acalmar. Acha que já está na hora de pedir de novo? – Ele revirou os olhos e suspirou.

- Já te falei, o único jeito seguro de conseguir a permissão é com a ajuda da Sakura. Já comentou com ela sobre isso?

- Ainda não. Tinha me esquecido completamente disso. – Bati com a mão de leve na testa.

- Então vamos tocar no assunto hoje durante o jantar. Tenho certeza que ela vai te ajudar.

Nós continuamos falando da festa, até fizemos uma lista no computador das coisas que iríamos precisar. Entrei em alguns sites e vi quanto iria custar para contratar uma banda e também orçamos o preso das comidas e das bebidas. Quase meia hora depois Sakura nos chamou para comer. Descemos imediatamente, o cheiro estava uma delicia. Ela havia feito bife, arroz e batata frita. Como Eriol estava lá abrimos uma garrafa de refrigerante. Nós nos sentamos e não pude deixar de perceber que ela havia trocado de roupa, agora ela usava uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta azul. Fiquei um pouco desapontado com a mudança.

- Desculpa a comida simples. Não sabia que você vinha jantar conosco. – Sakura disse para Eriol.

- Tudo bem, eu adoro batata frita!

Nós nos sentamos e começamos a comer. Eriol e Sakura começaram a conversar sobre a escola. Ele a elogiou pela partida mais cedo, dizendo que ela era uma ótima jogadora e muito perseverante. Obviamente ela corou de leve e disse que não havia sido nada de mais. Eu o apoiei e disse que tinha sido incrível e que ela devia se orgulhar de ter derrotado praticamente sozinha o melhor time da nossa escola.

Sinceramente eu não me lembro de como, mas começamos a falar sobre as provas finais, o baile de formatura e sobre as férias que estavam chegando. Sakura comentou algo sobre estar triste por perder o baile da sua escola antiga e que teve de desmanchar os planos que tinha para as próprias férias quando decidiu vir para cá.

- Deve ter sido muito chato mesmo ter que esquecer todos os seus planos. – Eriol comentou.

- Não que eu tivesse muitos planos, mas eu queria poder curtir com as minhas amigas uma última vez antes de ir para a faculdade. – Ela tomou um gole do seu refrigerante.

- O Shaoran disse a mesma coisa quando me contou sobre a festa. Pena que a tia Yelan não deixou. – Ele jogou a isca.

- Que festa? – Ela mordeu.

- Eu queria dar uma festa de inicio das férias aqui em casa, mas minha mãe disse que faria muita bagunça.

- Sério? Eu acho que seria muito legal dar uma última festa. Ainda mais porque aqui tem uma piscina. – Ela pensou por um minuto. – A tia Yelan disse não definitivo?

- Ela disse que se eu for bem nas provas finais talvez ela deixe. – Eu comi mais uma batata. – Mas nós dois sabemos o que isso quer dizer.

- Quem sabe eu possa convencê-la do contrario.

- Vai nos ajudar? – Eriol quis ter certeza.

- Claro que sim. Eu acho que vai ser ótimo.

Eriol ergueu uma sobrancelha na minha direção e sorriu. Nós tínhamos a nossa aliada.

* * *

**Olá pessoal!**

**Me atrasei um dia dessa vez, mas achei que não conseguiria entregar o capitulo hoje. Por sorte eu tive um tempinho para escrever. Eu acho que fui bem nas minhas provas dessa semana, mas ainda tenho mais na semana que vem, estou morrendo de medo. Aconteceu uma coisa muito legal essa semana, me chamaram para uma entrevista de emprego! Vai ser a minha primeira e eu quero muito passar, me desejem sorte :)**

**Esse capitulo foi engraçado de escrever! Principalmente o final. O que aconteceu com a Sakura meio que foi baseado com algo que aconteceu comigo uma vez. Meu querido irmão tem o péssimo habito de trazer os amigos dele aqui em casa sem avisar ninguém. Uma vez eu estava tomando banho quando ele chegou, aí eu saí do banho de toalha e o amigo dele estava aqui. Eu morri de vergonha e quis matar o meu irmão.**

**O que acharam do Eriol querer se tornar um psicanalista? Eu tive essa ideia depois de ler um livro de mistério. O nome é a outra face, muito bom. E a Sakura querendo ser promotora? Vocês vão entender mais tarde o porque.**

**Ultimamente eu tenho lido muitas fics em inglês, tanto para treinar a minha leitura quanto para ter mais variedades. Estava pensando em escrever uma oneshot em inglês para ver como me saio, o que acham? Mas se eu realmente for fazer isso, não vai ser sobre Sakura Card Captor. Quero experimentar outro anime. É só uma ideia, mas quero saber o que vocês acham. **

**Como sempre muito obrigada pelas reviews e para as pessoas que favoritaram e estão seguindo essa fic. A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim, então não deixem de comentar. Quero saber se estão gostando ou odiando. Criticas sempre são bem vindas, afinal é errando que se aprende não é? Uma palavrinha é o suficiente para mim.**

**Pri - Sei que não teve muita graça o passeio dos três, mas Eriol não podia fazer muita coisa com Sakura lá. Mas pode ter certeza que da próxima vez vai ser melhor. Na verdade foi a Sakura que machucou a Brittany, o que achou disso? Brigada pela review!**

**Ninha Souma - O Li é o único que não percebe os sentimentos. Talvez demore um pouco pra isso, afinal a Sakura só está com ele há quatro dias. Gostou do que a Sakura fez com a Brittany? Brigada pela review!**

**priscilla salles - Brigada pela review! Adorei saber a sua opinião :) ... espero que continue gostando.**

**Aninha-san - Oi! Que bom que está gostando da minha nova fic. Adoro fazer a Sakura fofa e o Shaoran um bobo que não entende os sentimentos porque me lembra eles no anime. E um mistério é sempre bem vindo hahaha ... mas ainda tem muito mais, aguarde mais surpresas! Brigada pela review e por favoritar a minha fic. **

**Dinda Neko - Desculpa o atraso. Vou tentar escrever capítulos maiores, mas normalmente só consigo escrever entr mil palavras por capitulo. Você estava certa, a Sakura mostrou para ela quem é que manda kkk ... o que você imaginou? Brigada pela review!**

**Melzinha - Shaoran está super apaixonado e a Sakura... bem, eu vou deixar que vocês descubram isso sozinhos (ai, como eu sou má hahhaha). Brigada pela review e por favoritar a minha fic!**

**Assim como na semana passada, eu tenho provas essa semana. Além disso eu tenho a minha entrevista de emprego também. Então eu não vou prometer entregar no sábado, mas não pretendo atrasar muito também. Se não postar no sábado, acho que posto no domingo. De qualquer jeito farei o possível para postá-lo o mais rápido que der. Até o final de semana!**

**.:Beijinhus:. **


	9. Primeira Página

_**Texto em itálico e entre aspas ("") são pensamentos do Shaoran.**_

**AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.**

* * *

**Cap. 9 – Primeira página**

Brittany faltou na escola no dia seguinte. O porquê ninguém sabia, mas havia três teorias. A primeira era que ela estava doente, a menos provável de todas. A segunda era que ela estava com vergonha depois da derrota humilhante do dia anterior. E a última era que ela ficou em casa para decidir o melhor jeito de acabar com a Sakura. Eu, particularmente, estava torcendo para que fosse a segunda.

Era raro que ela faltasse. Isso deixou a escola mais leve de certa forma. Todos estavam mais descontraídos e com ela longe, toda a atenção se voltou para a Sakura. Ela tinha sido tão requisitada que nem comeu com a gente na hora do intervalo. Eu não a vi o dia todo, desde que chegamos na escola até a hora que as aulas acabaram. Como eu tinha treino todos os dias por causa do Nacional, nós combinamos que ela podia ir para casa sozinha quando as aulas acabassem. Mas por algum motivo desconhecido para mim, o Sensei cancelou o treino naquele dia, eu estava indo para casa quando a vi no portão conversando com um menino que nunca tinha visto antes, mas mesmo assim me parecia familiar. Ele tinha cabelo ruivo e liso, a franja caia sobre os olhos cor de mel e os dentes eram tão brancos que podiam cegar alguém se a luz refletisse neles diretamente.

Eu parei de andar quando estava a apenas alguns metros deles e me escondi atrás de uma árvore. Não gostava do jeito que ele falava com ela, a voz suave e macia. Tava na cara que estava dando em cima dela, qualquer um perceberia. Qualquer um menos a Sakura. Ela sorriu enquanto corava de leve de alguma coisa que ele disse. _"Ela tá dando bola para ele? Claro que não. Sakura é simpática assim com todo mundo."_ Pensei um pouco irritado. A gota d'água foi quando ele colocou as duas mãos em seus ombros. Claramente ela se sentiu desconfortável com o gesto íntimo dele, mas não querendo ser rude Sakura não fez nada para afastá-lo. _"Já chega!"_ Eu não podia deixar que ele ficasse se aproveitando dela daquele jeito. Tinha que tomar uma atitude. Me aproximei dos dois o mais rápido que pude.

- O que ainda está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei quando cheguei perto o suficiente.

- Shaoran? – Ela parecia surpresa. Assim que me viu o menino tirou as mãos de cima dela. – Não devia estar no treino?

- Foi cancelado. – Disse sem dar importância. – Não mude de assunto. Porque ainda não foi embora?

- Eu estava indo quando o Bobby me parou para falar do jornal da escola. – Eu o olhei desconfiado. Ele sorriu para mim.

- Como vai Li? Não nos falávamos desde que fiz aquela matéria sobre a sua vitória no campeonato estadual.

- Hn. – Foi só então que me lembrei. Bobby Spadwin, ele era o redator chefe do jornal da escola. Ele era muito bom com as palavras, apesar de ser um puxa saco de primeira. Na última matéria que escreveu sobre mim ele fez com que eu parecesse um herói que sozinho havia trazido a vitória para a nossa escola. – O que quer com a Sakura, Spadwin?

- Quero fazer uma entrevista sobre o jogo de ontem. Muitas pessoas estão falando sobre isso, então pensei que poderia ser um bom tema para a edição de amanhã. – Ele se virou para Sakura. – E então? Você aceita?

- Eu me sinto lisonjeada, mas não obrigada. – O sorriso sumiu do rosto dele. – Eu realmente não gosto de ser o centro das atenções.

- Ah, vamos, por favor! Eu até já tinha pensado no título: "O jogo apenas começou! Saiba de tudo pelos os olhos da vitoriosa Sakura Kinomoto." – Ele fez um gesto com as mãos e seus olhos brilhavam de emoção.

- Desculpa, mas eu realmente não me sinto a vontade com esse tipo de coisa. – Ela disse gentilmente.

- Mas... – Ele voltou a insistir e eu tratei de cortar as assinhas dele.

- Ela disse que não Spadwin. – O tom da minha voz não foi nada gentil como o da Sakura. – Se nos der licença, nós temos que ir. – Eu peguei o braço dela com delicadeza e a puxei para longe. – Vamos Sakura.

- Obrigada Shaoran. – Ela disse depois que deixamos a escola.

- Hn.

Quando chegamos em casa cada um foi para o seu quarto. Eu estava pensando em treinar por conta própria, mas desisti depois que me lembrei do que aconteceu da última vez. Além disso, o Sensei falou para descansarmos porque o treino no dia seguinte seria em dobro. Então resolvi fazer a minha lição de casa, afinal estava atrasado em algumas matérias. Comecei com os exercícios de matemática, não demorei muito para terminar tudo. Depois fiz uma redação de inglês, cujo tema era a situação financeira do país, e por último alguns exercícios de geografia e história. Quando terminei a lição de casa fui tomar um banho.

Entrei no boxe e abri o chuveiro, deixei que a água caísse de vagar pelo meu corpo. Comecei lavando o cabelo e pela primeira vez reparei que as coisas da Sakura estavam lá. Por algum motivo aquilo não me irritou tanto quanto quando eu dividia o banheiro com as minhas irmãs. Peguei o xampu dela e o abri, o cheiro de morango silvestre se espalhou por todo o banheiro e me deixou intoxicado. Eu me lembrei de seu cabelo batendo de leve contra o meu pescoço quando ela me abraçava, de como eles eram macios, sedosos e brilhantes. Pensei como seria bom tocar neles e os acariciar. Fechei os olhos e deixei que a minha imaginação tomasse conta de mim por um segundo. Voltei à realidade logo em seguida. _"O que eu estou fazendo? Fantasiando com a Sakura enquanto tomo banho? Isso é estranho. Malditos hormônios!"_ Fechei a tampa e recoloquei a embalagem de volta na prateleira. Lembrei-me das palavras de Eriol no dia anterior. Mas logo afastei esses pensamentos. _"Claro que não! Seria ridículo me apaixonar por ela depois de só quatro dias. Eu apaixonado pela minha ex-vizinha? Que clichê, nunca vai acontecer."_

Quando saí do banho fui jogar um pouco de videogame. Peguei o meu jogo favorito, The Legend of Zelda: a Link to the past. Eu já tinha vencido todos os inimigos do Light world e acabado de chegar no Dark World. Estava no primeiro castelo, o Dark Palace. Já havia passado por várias salas, mas fiquei preso no último cômodo do primeiro andar do palácio. Não havia portas ou inimigos para derrotar, não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Você tem que atirar uma flecha no olho da estátua.

- Hn? – Eu olhei para trás e lá estava Sakura parada atrás do sofá.

- Atirando uma flecha no olha da estátua uma passagem secreta vai se abrir e te levar para o primeiro andar subterrâneo. – Ela disse apontando para a estátua verde na tela. Eu fiz o que ela disse e a parede começou a se mexer.

- Obrigado. – Disse agradecido. Já estava ficando irritado por não conseguir sair daquele lugar. – Não sabia que jogava videogame.

- Eu não jogo muito, mas Toya é viciado. Eu gosto mais de assistir enquanto ele joga Legend of Zelda. – Ela se sentou no sofá ao meu lado. – Se quiser posso te dar umas dicas.

- Seria bom. Eu costumo levar uma surra até descobrir como passar dos chefões.

Nós passamos quase uma hora jogando. Sakura sabia das melhores formas para derrotar cada inimigo, onde estavam escondidos os melhores tesouros e onde ficavam as armadilhas. Sem a ajuda dela eu nunca descobriria que tinha que usar o martelo para quebrar a mascara do monstro antes de atacá-lo com a espada.

Nós decidimos pedir uma pizza para o jantar, era justo dar uma folga para ela na cozinha. Pedimos uma metade mussarela e metade de frango com catupiry. Nós comemos na sala mesmo enquanto assistíamos a um filme de comédia na televisão. Eu comi três fatias, duas de mussarela e uma de frango, enquanto ela comeu duas, uma de cada. Guardamos as fatias que sobraram na geladeira caso a minha mãe quisesse comer mais tarde quando ela chegasse. Sakura disse que lavaria a louça enquanto eu terminava de arrumar a sala de estar. De repente eu ouvi o barulho de algo se quebrando e Sakura deu um grito. Fui correndo para a cozinha.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntei ao entrar. Havia cacos de vidro por todo o chão.

- Tudo. – Ela respondeu tentando esconder a mão esquerda, mas eu percebi que ela estava sangrando. – Só quebrei um copo, nada de mais. – Nós dois olhamos para o chão.

- Você está descalça. – Reparei. Aproximei-me e a peguei no colo, apesar de seus protestos. – Você pode se cortar se ficar andando desse jeito.

- Desculpa. – Ela disse baixinho. Eu a levei até a sala e a sentei no sofá.

- Espera aqui, eu vou buscar um curativo para a sua mão. – Fui até o banheiro do lado do escritório e peguei um pouco de algodão, antibactericida e um curativo. – Fique parada, pode arder um pouco.

- Ai! – Ela fez uma carreta quando eu passei o algodão em seu machucado. O corte não tinha sido muito profundo, mas mesmo assim estava sangrando bastante. Com cuidado eu coloquei o curativo no lugar. – Obrigada.

- O que é isso? – Tinha uma longa cicatriz em seu pulso. Eu toquei o lugar de leve.

- Nada. Eu caí alguns meses atrás enquanto andava de bicicleta no Central Park. – Ela puxou a mão. – Eu tenho que limpar a cozinha. – Ela se levantou e eu a fiz sentar de novo.

- Descalça você não vai não. Seu chinelo está no quarto? – Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Eu vou pegar.

Subi as escadas e fui até o seu quarto. Abri a porta e ascendi à luz. Procurei por todos os lados e não achei os chinelos em lugar nenhum. Abri o armário, olhei dentro das caixas de sapato e nada. Só faltava olhar em baixo da cama. Me ajoelhe, levantei o cobertor e lá estavam eles, um par de chinelos de borracha cor de rosa. Tentei alcançá-los, mas eles estavam muito longe. Me deitei no chão e estiquei mais os braços, finalmente alcançando-os.

Na posição em que eu estava consegui ver que tinha mais alguma coisa escondida embaixo da cama. Era uma das malas da Sakura, a menor que ela tinha trazido. A puxei para fora também. Ela estava pesada, o que significava que ainda estava cheia. A curiosidade foi mais forte e por isso eu a abri. _"Porque ela não desfez essa mala do mesmo jeito que fez com a maior?"_ Havia algumas mudas de roupa (incluindo calcinhas e meias), um par de tênis, uma sandália aberta e uma caixinha. Dentro da caixinha tinha uma cópia dos seus documentos, cartões do banco e várias notas de dinheiro. Devia ter pelo menos seiscentos dólares lá.

- Você ainda não achou o meu chinelo Shaoran? – Ela gritou do andar de baixo, me dando um baita susto. Eu comecei a guardar as suas coisas de volta.

- Já. Estou descendo! – Fechei a mala novamente e a empurrei de volta para baixo da cama. – Aqui. – Eu lhe entreguei o chinelo e a ajudei a levantar assim que ela os calçou.

- Brigada. – Eu a olhei curioso. – Algum problema Shaoran?

- Bem... – Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Sempre fui muito curioso, uma virtude e uma maldição. Estava preste a lhe fazer a pergunta quando a porta da sala se abriu.

- Boa noite meninos. – Minha mãe disse ao entrar. _"Droga!"_ – O que houve com a sua mão Sakura?

- Eu quebrei um copo. Eu estou bem, o Shaoran já cuidou do meu machucado. – Ela disse envergonhada. – Desculpa tia Yelan. Eu já estava indo limpar a cozinha.

- Não se preocupe querida. Deixa que eu arrumo tudo. – Ela foi para a cozinha e nós a seguimos. – Vocês jantaram? – Ela disse enquanto varria os cacos de vidro na direção da pá de lixo.

- Hn. Pedimos uma pizza. Guardamos o que sobrou na geladeira caso você também queira.

Depois que minha mãe chegou em casa eu não consegui mais ficar sozinho com Sakura, por isso não pude perguntar o motivo dela guardar uma mala pronta em baixo da sua cama. Passei o resto da noite pensando no assunto. Por fim, eu resolvi deixar esse assunto pra lá. _"Não deve ter espaço suficiente no armário. E é perfeitamente normal ela querer esconder os cartões e o dinheiro dela em um lugar seguro."_ Esse foi o meu último pensamento antes de deitar e dormir.

A quinta-feira começou como um dia normal. Eu e Sakura levantamos, tomamos banho e comemos o nosso café da manhã. Chegamos à escola no mesmo horário de sempre e seguimos caminhos separados para as nossas respectivas aulas. No meio do primeiro período eu comecei a perceber alguns olhares indiscretos na minha direção e não era porque eu estava dormindo em sala. Era normal eu atrair o olhas das meninas, já estava acostumado com os olhares apaixonados que elas lançavam na minha direção, mas dessa vez era diferente. Não eram olhares apaixonados e não eram só as meninas que me olhavam. Todas as vezes que eu olhava de volta eles viravam os rostos em outra direção e fingiam prestar atenção na aula. Às vezes os alunos apontavam para mim e começavam a cochichar entre si. Aquilo estava me deixando irritado.

Cansado de toda a atenção que estava recebendo eu decidi matar a última aula e me esconder no terraço. Deitei no chão frio e fiquei observando as nuvens por algum tempo. Deixei que o vento levasse a minha irritação embora. Peguei o meu celular, coloquei os fones de ouvido e dei play nas minhas músicas. Fechei os olhos, mas não dormi. Fiquei apenas aproveitando a luz do sol que batia na minha pele. Depois de algum tempo, algo bloqueou os raios solares. Abri os olhos de vagar e me deparei com Eriol parado bem na minha frente.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei enquanto tirava os fones.

- Está na hora do almoço. Vamos. – Ele fez um sinal para que me apressasse e começou a descer as escadas. Eu o segui, estava com fome de qualquer jeito. Quando estávamos no corredor os olhares indiscretos voltaram.

- Porque estão todos olhando para mim? – Disse um pouco emburrado.

- Não sei. – Ele mexeu os ombros. – Achei que gostasse de atenção.

- Não desse tipo de atenção.

Entramos no refeitório e pegamos o nosso almoço. Sentamos na mesa de sempre. Yamazaki chegou logo em seguida e se sentou com a gente. Depois dele veio Sakura, Tomoyo e Chiharu. Quando elas entraram todos os olhares se voltaram para elas e as seguiram durante todo o caminho da fila até a nossa mesa. Sakura suspirou assim que se sentou na minha frente.

- To com a sensação que todos estão falando sobre mim hoje. – Ela comentou.

- Não é sensação. – Eu disse observando ao meu redor. – Comigo também. Qual o problema dessa escola hoje?

- Quer dizer que vocês não sabem? – Kevin disse ao se sentar do meu lado.

- Saber do que? – Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Você não vai gostar disso Shaoran. – Ele pegou um punhado de papel e jogou no meio da mesa. Era o jornal da escola.

- Mas o que?! – Eu disse ao ler a matéria da capa. Ele estava certo, eu não gostei do vi. Na primeira capa havia uma foto da Sakura com a seguinte matéria escrita em baixo.

**Mistério revelado! Os segredos da nova aluna.**

**Como todos sabem essa semana uma aluna nova se juntou a nós na Fukushima High School. Seu nome? Sakura Kinomoto. Desde a sua chegada ela atraiu olhares de todos os alunos, seja pela sua beleza incomparável, inteligência aguçada ou pelo seu talento em espores. Mas de onde ela veio? E porque se transferiu para cá tão perto do fim do ano letivo? **

**Segundo nossa fonte, Sakura nasceu aqui em Los Angeles e se mudou para Nova York alguns anos atrás junto de sua família. Quando morava aqui ela era vizinha de ninguém menos do que o nosso capitão da equipe de natação Shaoran Li. Isso explica o porquê de vermos os dois andando juntos pelo colégio. O que pode ser uma grande surpresa para todos vocês é que os dois estão morando juntos. Isso mesmo, Sakura está morando na mesma casa do Shaoran. O motivo parece ser apenas uma visita ao amigo de infância, mas será isso mesmo? Descobrimos que antes dessa inesperada visita os dois não se falavam desde que Sakura partiu de Los Angeles, então porque agora?**

**Nossa fonte nos informou que há alguns anos atrás, o pai da Sakura morreu devido a um assalto em que ele tentou ajudar a vitima. Desde desse ocorrido, a família dela tem sofrido com problemas financeiros, o que fez com que ela começasse a trabalhar como garçonete lá em Nova York. Ela conseguiu entrar nessa escola, pois conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos de 70%. Será possível que a sua família estava tão quebrada que ela teve que vir morar com antigos amigos da família? Ou será que tem outro motivo?**

**Além disso, ficamos sabendo que a japonesa tem vergonha de alguma coisa em seu corpo. Ela esperou que todas no vestiário feminino fossem embora para poder se trocar. O que ela poderia estar se escondendo? Boatos dizem que ela fez algum tipo de cirurgia plástica ou que tenha alguma deformação física. Quando a abordamos em busca de respostas, Sakura se recusou a nos dar uma entrevista, fugindo com a ajuda de Shaoran. Será que ele sabe os motivos de tanto mistério? **

**Fiquem ligados na próxima edição para mais detalhes desse mistério!**

**Escrito por Bobby Spadwin.**

Meus olhos estavam arregalados, meus punhos estavam cerrados com tanta força que quase furei a minha pele com as unhas e quase quebrei os dentes por raspá-los uns nos outros. Olhei para Sakura. Ela estava chocada com o que tinha acabado de ler. O artigo tinha revelado toda a sua história e ao mesmo tempo levantados boatos sobre a sua vida. Eu estava furioso com tudo isso. Como Bobby teve a coragem de fazer aquilo com a pobre Sakura? Me levantei de supetão, jogando a cadeira no chão e batendo com os punhos na mesa. Todos no refeitório olharam para mim, mas eu não estava mais ligando para os olhares indiscretos. Eu só queria uma coisa agora.

- Eu vou matar o Bobby! – Gritei antes de sair correndo.

- Shaoran não! – Ouvi Sakura dizendo atrás de mim. Ela estava me seguindo. – Deixa pra lá.

- Calma Shaoran. Se você fizer isso vai ser expulso! – Eriol disse.

Eu podia ouvir todos correndo atrás de mim, mas não diminui a velocidade. Bobby iria pagar pelo que tinha feito, nem que eu tivesse que ser expulso por isso. Fui esbarrando e empurrando qualquer um que estivesse no caminho entre eu e a sala de redação do jornal. Tive que subir alguns lances de escada e foi nessa parte que ganhei distancia dos outros, já que eu tinha condição física superior. Avistei a porta da sala do jornal e a abri com toda a minha força. Havia cinco pessoas lá dentro, três meninas e dois meninos sendo um deles o Bobby. Seu rosto ficou branco quando me viu chegar, as meninas deram um grito de pavor e se esconderam atrás das cadeiras.

- Shaoran! – Ele disse surpreso. – O-O que veio fazer aqui?

- Como se não soubesse. – Eu me joguei em sua direção e o prendi contra parede do mesmo jeito que havia feito com Kevin alguns dias atrás. – Eu vim matar você! – Eu o agarrei pela camisa com as duas mãos e o balancei contra a parede com força.

- Shaoran para! – Sakura gritou da porta. De repente eu senti quatro mãos me segurando pelos braços e me afastando do desgraçado do Bobby. Eriol e Kevin fizeram o possível para me manter longe dele.

- Me solta! Eu vou arrebentar a cara desse idiota. – Meus olhos pegavam fogo. Bobby caiu sentado no chão e ficou paralisado. Ele tremia de tanto medo.

- Calma Shaoran. Não vale a pena bater nele. – Yamazaki disse. Ele foi o último a chegar e estava ofegante por causa da correria.

- Shaoran, por favor! – Sakura parou na minha frente, bloqueando a minha visão. Ela parecia assustada. Ver o rosto dela daquele jeito fez com que eu me acalmasse um pouco, eu parei de lutar contra Eriol e Kevin.

- Ok. – Eu olhei para dos dois. – Dá pra me soltar agora? – Eles me obedeceram, mas não baixaram a guarda caso eu tentasse algo de novo. Eu afastei Sakura e me agachei, ficando cara a cara com Bobby.

- Shaoran? – Ela se aproximou.

- Eu não vou bater nele. – Disse me segurando. – Como descobriu as informações sobre ela?

- E-Eu disse n-na reportagem. Tínhamos u-um informante.

- Quem era o informante? – Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa. Eu levantei uma das mãos, fingindo que ia dar-lhe um soco. – Não me faça perguntar de novo!

- Agora chega senhor Li! – Me virei e dei de cara com o diretor Sanders parado na porta junto com Louis, o segurança. Olhei em volta e percebi que as meninas tinham sumido, elas devem ter chamado o diretor e o segurança para me segurar. Eu abaixei a mão e me afastei.

- Nossa conversa ainda não acabou. – Disse num tom tão baixo que somente Bobby escutou. Ele estremeceu de medo.

Fomos todos para a sala do diretor. Eu, Sakura, Eriol, Kevin e Bobby. Yamazaki, Tomoyo e Chiharu ficaram de fora, pois eram meros espectadores. Sanders fez várias perguntas sobre o que tinha acontecido e eu expliquei sobre o artigo no jornal. Ele ficou chocado ao ler a matéria e verificar que tudo que eu havia dito era verdade. Bobby levou uma bronca do diretor e prometeu fazer uma retratação na próxima edição do jornal, além de ter pedido desculpa para Sakura ao vivo nos alto-falantes da escola para que todos pudessem ouvir.

- Quem lhe passou as informações Spadwin?

- Não posso revelar diretor. Seria antiético.

- Antiético foi publicar essa matéria pejorativa da senhorita Kinomoto. – Ele não parecia feliz. – Diga, quem era o informante?

- Ela vai me matar. – Ele respirou fundo antes de revelar o nome. Eu já sabia exatamente de quem ele estava falando. – Foi a Brittany Scott.

- Muito bem. Eu cuido disso mais tarde. – Ele anotou o nome dela em um papel. – Spadwin, como é a sua primeira vez eu vou te dar uma advertência pelo seu comportamento. Quero que você traga isso assinado por um dos seus pais amanhã. Pode ir. – Bobby se levantou e saiu. Eu não fiquei nada satisfeito com essa punição que ele recebeu, mais tarde eu cuidaria disso com as minhas próprias mãos. – Senhorita Kinomoto eu sinto muito pelo ocorrido e pode ter certeza que punirei a senhorita Scott mais tarde.

- Obrigada. – Ela disse baixinho.

- Agora eu gostaria de falar com o senhor Li a sós. Por favor, voltem para as suas salas. – Sakura, Eriol e Kevin saíram da sala, nos deixando sozinhos. – O que vou fazer com você? Não importa o que eu faça você não toma jeito menino.

- Eu não ia bater nele de verdade. – Eu desviei o olhar. – Já tinha desistido dessa ideia quando você chegou. Só queria ajudar Sakura.

- Violência nunca é a solução. Devia ter vindo até mim quando ficou sabendo do artigo.

- Pra você só dar uma advertência para ele? Aquilo não foi o suficiente! – Eu explodi. – Sakura foi exposta para toda a escola e ele ainda inventou um monte de mentiras sobre ela. A vida dela aqui vai ser um inferno a partir de hoje. E pra quê? Pra droga do jornal dele ter um pouco de audiência. O senhor devia expulsá-lo.

- Não, eu devia expulsar o senhor! – Ele aumentou o volume da voz e eu me calei. – Já não é a primeira vez que se mete em confusão. Você já levou tantas advertências que tudo que me resta fazer é expulsá-lo desse colégio de uma vez por todas. – Ele se sentou e massageou a testa com a mão direita. Devia estar com dor de cabeça.

- Não pode me expulsar. – As palavras dele me deixaram preocupado. Não podia ser expulso faltando apenas algumas semanas para me formar, certo?

- Não posso? – Ele me olhou nos olhos. – Não me desafie Li. Tem poucas coisas que eu não posso fazer como diretor e expulsá-lo não é uma delas.

- Então vai fazer? – Eu perguntei, minha voz insegura.

- Não. – Soltei a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo. – Mas vou deixar bem claro que da próxima vez que se meter em confusão será expulso.

- Tudo bem. – Me levantei e fui em direção a porta.

- Onde pensa que está indo? – Eu parei. – Eu disse que não seria expulso, não que ficaria sem punição. – Voltei para a cadeira, pronto para receber o meu castigo. – Eu não vou te expulsar porque estou levando em conta que você fez o que fez para ajudar a senhorita Kinomoto, mas quero que entenda que foi errado. Você não pode resolver todos os seus problemas com violência física. Essa não é a primeira vez que você começa uma briga com outros alunos.

- Eu entendi. – Já estava de saco cheio daquela conversa. – Pode me dar a advertência.

- Advertência? Não vou te dar uma advertência. – Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu. – O senhor será suspenso das atividades escolares por quatro dias. Começando agora mesmo.

- O que? E os treinos? O Nacional vai ser na semana que vem!

- Não me importa. Fique feliz que eu ainda estou permitindo que participe da competição.

- Mas...

- Sem mas senhor Li. Quero que pegue as suas coisas e saia dessa escola agora mesmo. Só poderá voltar na quarta-feira. E não pense que não falarei com a sua mãe a respeito disso. – Ele se levantou e abriu a porta. – Adeus.

Eu me levantei e saí, do jeito que ele tinha mandado.

* * *

**Olá pessoal!**

**Me atrasei de novo. Pra falar a verdade, eu vou mudar a minha data de entrega para domingo ao invés de sábado, porque aí se eu não tiver tempo de escrever durante a semana eu posso escrever que nem uma louca no sábado e entregar o capítulo a tempo para vocês :) ... Agora a notícia triste: eu não passei na entrevista de emprego, mas muito obrigada pelo apoio de vocês!**

**Me diverti muito escrevendo esse capítulo, principalmente a parte em que o Shaoran "resgata" a Sakura. Foi tão fofinho *-* Também adorei fazer referencia sobre o jogo The legend of Zelda (que aliás não me pertence, mas eu gosto muito) ... Surpresa! Alguém esperava que Brittany fosse se vingar desse jeito? E que Shaoran fosse suspenso? E porque Sakura guarda uma mala em baixo da cama? Adoro um mistério.**

**Obrigada para as pessoas que me enviaram reviews! A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim. Adoro ouvir as sugestões de vocês e cada vez que recebo um email avisando que recebi uma review várias ideias novas surgem na minha cabeça e me inspiram a escrever cada vez mais.**

**Ninha Souma - O Li já começou a sentir ciumes da Sakura, mas se recusa a adimitir o que sente. Brigada pelo apoio sobre a entrevista e as provas *-* ... Infelizmente eu não passei na entrevista, mas acho que nas provas eu fui bem. Irmãos que não se tocam são um problema né? hahaha ... Valeu pela review!**

**Priscilla Salles - Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo anterior, espero que esse te agrade também. O que acha que vai acontecer? Me conta, se eu gostar posso usar na fic. O ciumes do Li já começou, será que vai aumentar? Valeu pela review!**

**Pri - Enrolados eles estão, mas não se preocupa que logo logo desenrola haha ... Sakura tem um grande segredo, mas você vai ter que esperar para saber. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Valeu pela review!**

**Dinda Neko - Desculpa o atraso, mas posso te garantir que nunca abandonaria uma fic pela metade. Até porque eu odeio quando eu começo a ler e a pessoa para de escrever. Se quiser ler fics em inglês posso te recomendar algumas, apesar de que eu só leio as fics de The prince of tennis em inglês porque elas praticamente não existem em português hahaha, mas se você gostar te passo o nome das autoras. Adorei a sua ideia da toalha e vou usá-la mais para frente se você não se importar hehe. Eu adoraria adiantar um pouco do próximo capitulo, mas infelizmente estou tão atrasada que não tenho mais capítulos prontos e como escrevo eles de uma semana para a outra mudo os acontecimentos de acordo com as ideias que veem surgindo. Não sabia que escrevia fics também, assim que tiver tempo eu vou ler e deixar uma review pra você :) ... Valeu pela review!**

**Aninha-san - Confesso que quando vi o seu mal na primeira review fiquei desesperada. Fiquei me perguntadno o que tinha feito de errado ou o que que você não tinha gostado haha. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. O Shaoran está começando a perceber, mas vai precisar de um tempo para admitir isso para si mesmo. Eriol vai ser essencial nessa parte, mas eu já estou me adiantando. Valeu pela review!**

**Então, como eu comentei mais em cima vou mudar a minha data de entrega, por isso... até domingo!**

**.:Beijinhus:. **


	10. Castigo

_**Texto em itálico e entre aspas ("") são pensamentos do Shaoran.**_

**AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.**

* * *

**Cap. 10 – Castigo**

Nunca entendi esse negócio de suspensão. Não ter que ir a escola não é exatamente um castigo para mim. Ter o dia todo livre e poder fazer o que quiser parece mais com o paraíso do que com algum tipo de castigo. No começo eu fiquei muito bravo por ter sido suspenso, mas depois que cheguei em casa percebi que seria ótimo. A única coisa que me preocupava era perder os treinos de natação, mas eu poderia treinar sozinho em casa de qualquer jeito. Pensei muito no caminho para casa e decidi não esquentar a cabeça com esse assunto de suspensão. Não estava nem um pouco arrependido do que tinha feito, na verdade estava mais arrependido do que eu não tinha feito. Eu devia ter quebrado a cara do Bobby quando tive chance, mas ele está muito enganado se acha que vai se livrar do que fez com apenas uma advertência. Afinal, não posso ser punido por algo que eu fizer fora da escola.

Assim que cheguei na minha casa fui direto para o meu quarto. Minha adrenalina ainda estava a mil, o que seria perfeito para um treino longo e bem pesado. Troquei de roupa em menos de dois minutos e fui direto para a piscina. Corri por vinte minutos em volta da piscina, sem nem me importar com a quantidade de voltas. Depois comecei com as abdominais e as flexões, eu acho que fiz umas dez series de cinquenta, totalizando quinhentas de cada. Pulei na água e comecei a nadar como se a minha vida dependesse disso. Não faço a mínima ideia de quanto tempo eu fiquei lá, só parei porque ouvi o barulho do telefone tocando na sala. Saí de presa da água e me enxuguei na toalha rapidamente antes de entrar em casa e atender ao telefone.

- Alô?

- Você foi suspenso!? – Minha mãe gritou do outro lado da linha, até afastei o aparelho do meu ouvido para não ficar surdo. Parece que o diretor cumpriu sua palavra rapidinho.

- Oi mãe. Eu to bem e você? – Ela não respondeu. – Sim eu fui suspenso, mas eu não fiz nada de errado.

- Como não fez nada de errado? Por acaso agora os alunos são suspensos por bom comportamento e eu não to sabendo? – Ela suspirou. – O que você aprontou dessa vez?

- Nada de mais. Eu só agredi de leve outro aluno, mas ele mereceu.

- Se meteu em briga de novo Shaoran?

- Mas eu nem bati nele! – Protestei. – Eu só o chacoalhei um pouquinho. Eu peguei até leve com ele. Depois do que ele fez com a Sakura, o desgraçado merecia levar uns socos. – Disse irritado.

- O que ele fez com a Sakura? – Eu ia responder quando ouvi alguém a chamando.

- Doutora Li? Precisamos da senhora no quarto 301. Urgente. – A voz era feminina, provavelmente uma das enfermeiras.

- Tenho que ir. Não pense que nossa conversa terminou, quando eu chegar em casa quero que me explique tudo. E pode ter certeza que não vai ficar em casa todos esses dias jogando videogame e se divertindo.

Dito isso ela desligou. Eu suspirei. O trabalho dela sempre seria mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa, inclusive eu. Depois dessa conversa senti os meus músculos pesarem, a adrenalina havia passado e tudo que eu queria agora era descansar. Subi para o meu quarto, tomei um banho rápido, vesti a primeira roupa que achei e me joguei no sofá da sala. Procurei alguma coisa para assistir e depois de dez minutos resolvi assistir a um filme de ação repetido que estava quase no fim. Mal prestei atenção no que estava acontecendo, tudo que sei era que as coisas estavam explodindo e que as armas estavam sendo disparadas.

Meus olhos começaram a pesar e eu acabei cochilando. Não estava dormindo totalmente, ainda estava ciente de tudo que acontecia ao meu redor. Eu ouvi que o filme havia acabado e que alguma comédia romântica tinha começado logo em seguida. Ouvi o cachorro da vizinha latindo no quintal da frente, um dia eu ainda iria amordaçar esse cachorro. _"Que bicho barulhento!" _Ouvi o carro do outro vizinho estacionar em sua casa, indicando que já deviam ser quase seis horas da tarde. _"Está tarde, porque será que Sakura ainda não chegou em casa?"_ Pensei um pouco preocupado, as aulas já tinham acabado há duas horas, ela já devia estar em casa. _"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Brittany pode ter ficado com raiva por ter o seu plano destruído."_ Pensei em ligar para ela, mas logo depois me lembrei que não tinha o seu número de celular. Na verdade nem sabia se ela tinha um celular, pelo menos nunca a vi com um.

A porta da sala se abriu, cortando os meus pensamentos. Eu me sentei, abri os olhos e dei de cara com Sakura e Eriol. Os dois pareciam aliviados em me ver.

- Shaoran! – Ela me abraçou. – Está tudo bem? O que aconteceu? O diretor te expulsou? Eu me sinto tão culpada.

- Relaxa, eu estou bem. – Eu disse corando de leve e a afastando de mim.

- Podia pelo menos atender o celular. A gente te ligou várias vezes.

- Eu deixei o celular no quarto quando cheguei em casa. Ele está no vibra. – Sakura e Eriol se sentaram ao meu lado.

- Então? Conta o que aconteceu. Você não foi expulso, foi?

- Não. Eu fui suspenso de qualquer atividade escolar por quatro dias a partir de hoje. Só tenho permissão para entrar na escola na quarta-feira.

- Suspenso? – Sakura olhou para baixo. – Desculpa, a culpa foi minha.

- Tá maluca? A culpa foi do Bobby e da linguaruda da Brittany. Eu juro que quando encontrar com ele fora da escola eu vou bater tanto nele que nem os pais vão o reconhecer mais. – Ela riu de leve do meu comentário. – Mudando de assunto, porque demorou tanto para chegar em casa hoje?

- Depois da aula o diretor me chamou na sala dele junto com a Brittany. Ele fez com que ela confessasse o que fez e me pedisse desculpa. Ela disse que só falou a verdade e que não tinha culpa pelas especulações que o Bobby inventou, mas no final acabou se desculpando, mesmo de má vontade. Depois disso eu fui te procurar no treino, encontrei Eriol no caminho e ele me disse que você não estava lá. Nós te procuramos por toda a escola e te ligamos algumas vezes, por fim viemos para casa.

- Hn. – Admito que fiquei aliviado por nada de ruim ter acontecido com ela.

Nós três continuamos conversando por mais uma hora. Sakura foi fazer o jantar e deixou eu e Eriol sozinhos. Ele me contou que cruzou com Brittany depois da conversa do diretor e que ela não estava nada feliz por ter tido que pedir desculpas. Ela estava falando sozinha dizendo que tanto o Bobby quanto a Sakura iriam pagar pelo que tinham feito. Sem mim por perto ela poderia fazer o que quisesse, por isso pedi ao Eriol para ficar de olho na Sakura. Do Bobby eu mesmo tomaria conta mais tarde.

Sakura fez uma sopa de frango com batatas que estava cheirando muito bem, o prato favorito da minha mãe (será que ela sabia?), talvez isso a deixasse mais calma. Ela insistiu para que Eriol jantasse com a gente e no final ele acabou cedendo. Isso fez com que eu me lembrasse de alguns dias atrás quando Sakura concordou em me ajudar com a festa. Agora não faria mais diferença se ela ia me ajudar ou não, depois de ser suspenso a minha mãe não iria deixar de qualquer jeito. Eriol foi embora dez minutos antes da minha mãe chegar em casa, ela estava furiosa comigo.

- Shaoran! – Ela chamou assim que entrou em casa. Eu e Sakura estávamos na cozinha.

- Oi mãe, como foi o seu dia?

- Bom, até o diretor Sanders me ligar. – Ela me olhou feio. – Oi Sakura, será que pode nos dar licença? Eu preciso conversar com meu filho.

- Mas tia Yelan, a culpa foi min... – Ela me olhou e eu fiz sinal para que ela saísse. – Está bem. Vou para o meu quarto, pega leve com ele. – Dito isso ela saiu.

- Muito bem, comece a se explicar.

Eu comecei falando do jornal, eu ainda estava com uma copia e o mostrei para ela. Minha mãe ficou horrorizada ao ler a matéria da capa. Eu disse que fiquei furioso quando li o que ele tinha escrito e perdi a cabeça, mas que nem cheguei a bater no Bobby por causa da Sakura. Falei da conversa que tive com o diretor e até sobre a Brittany e da partida de vôlei em que a Sakura a derrotou.

Minha mãe ouviu tudo sem dizer nada, apenas fazendo uma pergunta ou outra de vez em quando. No final ela me deu o mesmo sermão do diretor sobre como eu tenho que aprender a controlar a minha raiva e que a violência não é a solução para todos os meus problemas. Apesar da bronca ela disse que ficou até feliz por eu ter tentado proteger Sakura e até um pouco orgulhosa do meu senso de justiça.

- Apesar de ter sido pelos motivos certos, os seus atos foram errados e eu não posso deixar que você saia impune dessa fez.

- Eu já fui suspenso, isso não é castigo suficiente?

- Ficar em casa o dia todo não me parece um castigo. – Ela pensou por um minuto. – Até você voltar às aulas vai ficar sem videogame, sem computador e sem televisão.

- E o que eu vou fazer o dia todo?

- Fico feliz que tenha perguntado. – Ela sorriu de leve. Eu me arrependi de ter perguntado. – Eu tenho umas tarefas para você fazer. Vou fazer uma lista e te entrego amanhã, agora quero que vá direto para a cama.

Pensei que poderia dormir até mais tarde já que não teria que ir para a escola, no entanto a minha mãe foi me acordar exatamente às seis horas da manhã. Ela disse que eu tinha que estar na cozinha em cinco minutos ou ela voltaria e me arrancaria da cama a força. Eu levantei emburrado e me troquei, coloquei uma bermuda azul e uma camiseta branca. Quando cheguei na cozinha encontrei Sakura vestida em seu uniforme e minha mãe já com o seu jaleco do hospital. Sakura tinha um olhar triste no rosto, provavelmente ainda estava se sentindo culpada por causa do dia anterior.

- Bom dia. – Disse bocejando.

- Bom dia. – Sakura me serviu um pouco de ovos e bacon. Olhei com o canto dos olhos e vi que ela estava fazendo panquecas com gotas de chocolate. Ela estava se esforçando para me fazer mais feliz.

- Espero que tenha dormido bem, porque vai trabalhar muito hoje. – Minha mãe me entregou uma lista enorme com tarefas para serem feitas na casa. Coisas como concertar a cerca do quintal, aparar a grama, limpar a piscina, trocar as lâmpadas queimadas... Essas coisas. – Vou te dar dinheiro para fazer as compras necessárias.

- Isso vai levar o dia todo. – Protestei.

- Tia Yelan, por favor. A culpa foi minha, não desconta tudo no Shaoran. – Ela olhou rapidamente a lista na minha mão. – Eu posso fazer metade das tarefas.

- De jeito nenhum. Shaoran tem que aprender a lidar com as consequências dos próprios atos. E você tem que ir para a escola.

- Tudo bem. – Suspirei. – São só algumas tarefas.

- Essas são só as de hoje. – Ela se levantou e pegou a sua bolsa. – Ainda estou pensando no castigo de amanhã. – Ela pegou o celular e digitou alguma coisa. – Tenho que ir, quando voltar quero que tudo nessa lista esteja feito. Tchau meninos! – Ela sai.

- Se quiser posso faltar na aula hoje e te ajudar. – Sakura disse quando ouvimos o portão fechar.

- Não precisa. – Eu coloquei um monte de comida na minha boca. Ela colocou o prato com panquecas na minha frente.

- Eu tenho que ir. Se precisar de alguma coisa me avisa que eu volto pra casa.

- Não tenho seu numero. – Comentei.

- Eu não tenho celular. Mas você pode ligar para a Tomoyo e ela me avisa. – Sakura escreveu o numero em uma folha de papel e me entregou _"Quem não tem celular nos dias de hoje?"_. – Tchau Shaoran!

Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi embora. Fiquei paralisado por alguns segundos, mas logo me recuperei. Mandei uma mensagem para o Eriol lembrando ele de ficar de olho na Sakura e na Brittany e depois voltei a comer o meu café. Estava uma delícia, principalmente as panquecas. Depois de lavar a louça eu dei uma olhadinha na lista mais uma vez. Teria que sair pra comprar materiais para concertar a cerca e lâmpadas novas para a casa, por isso decidi começar cortando a grama e limpando a piscina.

Fui até o quintal, peguei a rede e comecei a limpar a piscina. Odiava fazer aquilo, era tão chato, tudo que eu tinha que fazer era balançar a rede de um lado para o outro sem parar. Eu fiquei olhando a água se mexendo e tudo que me veio a cabeça foi o campeonato nacional e como eu deveria estar treinado ao invés de ficar ali fazendo aquela tarefa estúpida. Levei mais ou menos uma hora e meia até tirar todas as folhas da água e jogar um pouco de cloro.

Assim que terminei peguei o cortador de grama. Iria começar com o quintal e depois iria para o jardim da frente. Cortar a grama era um pouco mais divertido do que limpar a piscina, se bem que o principio era o mesmo, eu só tinha que ficar andando de um lado para o outro. No meio do serviço percebi que aquilo poderia ser um ótimo treino que eu aumentasse a velocidade. Comecei a correr, era um pouco difícil já que o cortador era pesado, mas ajudou a fortalecer as minhas pernas e os meus braços. Terminei o gramado do quintal e me apoiei na árvore para recuperar o fôlego. Notei a casinha na árvore e me lembrei do dia em que a Sakura chegou. A nossa casa da árvore estava velha e quase caindo aos pedaços. _"Já que eu vou ter que consertar a cerca posso consertar a casinha também. Sakura ficaria feliz."_ Pensei. Coloquei os pensamentos de lado e fui para o gramado da frente para terminar a minha tarefa. O jardim da frente era bem menor, o que significa que levei menos tempo para terminar. Aproveitei e tirei algumas ervas daninhas de perto das flores.

- Oi Shaoran. – Ouvi a senhora Spirkwall me chamando. Ela estava passeando com o cachorro.

- Como vai senhora Spirkwall. – Éramos vizinhos desde sempre. Ela tinha quase sessenta anos e era separada, já que o marido tinha uma amante quando eu era mais novo.

- Não foi para a escola hoje, querido?

- Não, eu fui suspenso por tentar ajudar uma amiga e minha mãe me deu umas tarefas em casa como castigo. – Disse enquanto tirava o suor da testa.

- Não fique bravo querido, sua mãe só quer o melhor para você.

- Eu sei. Mas ela podia ter pegado leve, eu só queria ajudar a Sakura. – Fiz beicinho.

- Sakura Kinomoto? Ela voltou?

- Sim, está morando conosco.

- Que bom, eu sempre achei que vocês dois formavam um bom casal. – Ela sorriu e eu corei muito. – Diga para ela ir me visitar mais tarde, vai ser bom revê-la. Boa sorte com as tarefas querido.

Ela continuou em frente junto com o seu cachorrinho Sparkles e eu voltei para a minha tarefa. Quando terminei com a grama já era quase meio dia. Eu entrei em casa e lavei o rosto para me refrescar, o dia estava bem quente e eu estava trabalhando em baixo do sol pesado esse tempo todo. Fui até o armário da dispensa e verifiquei o que tínhamos em casa, já que ia sair para comprar madeira, pregos, verniz e lâmpadas, podia aproveitar e trazer algumas coisas a mais para a casa. Fiz uma lista com as coisas que estavam faltando e me arrumei para sair. Então chequei a casa de cima a baixo, havia umas cinco lâmpadas queimadas. Sai de casa fazendo as contas mentalmente de quanto iria gastar. Se os meus cálculos estivessem certos o dinheiro daria e ainda sobraria para o meu almoço.

Primeiro fui na loja de ferramentas. Lá eu comprei um saco de pregos, duas dúzias de madeira, uma lata de verniz e dez lâmpadas, cinco para serem trocadas e cinco de reserva. Ao sair da loja fui almoçar numa lanchonete perto da escola que eu frequentava às vezes quando estava enjoado da comida da escola. Comprei um x-burguer com bacon, batata frita e um copo enorme de coca-cola. Enquanto comia avistei Bobby andando pela calçada do outro lado da rua. "Deve ser o meu dia de sorte." Pensei. Já estava na hora do almoço, o que significava que ele deve ter preferido comer em outro lugar a comer no refeitório da escola. Pedi ao balconista para vigiar as minhas coisas, sorte que nós nos conhecíamos há algum tempo, e fui em sua direção.

O segui de longe até que nos afastássemos um pouco mais da escola e da multidão. Ele passou do lado de beco e eu percebi a minha chance, corri em sua direção e o empurrei para dentro do lugar. Bobby caiu no chão e se encolheu em posição fetal. Não havia ninguém por perto, o que foi ótimo porque se alguém nos visse eu poderia ser preso por agressão.

- Por favor, não me machuque! Eu te dou tudo que você quiser. – Ela estava morrendo de medo. Sério, Bobby era um covarde.

- Eu não vou te assaltar, mas com certeza vou te machucar. – Disse com a voz grossa. Um sorriso se formou em meus lábios.

- Shaoran? – Ele levantou a cabeça e me viu, de repente começou a se arrastar para trás para se afastar de mim, mas estávamos em um beco sem saída e ele acabou dando de costas com a parede.

- Eu disse que nossa conversa ainda não tinha acabado. – Eu comecei a estalar os dedos. – Eu sei que Brittany era a sua informante, mas como ela conseguiu as informações?

- E-Eu n-n-não s-sei. – Eu apertei os olhos e me agachei para ficar na mesma altura que ele.

- Não me faça perguntar de novo.

- Tá bom! – Ele protegeu o rosto com as mãos. – Ela pediu para que eu distraísse o diretor enquanto ela usava a chave da tia dela para abrir os arquivos e ler o histórico da Sakura. Foi tudo ideia dela. Brittany me procurou depois da aula de educação física e me obrigou a escrever uma matéria sobre a Sakura, mas como ela se recusou a dar a entrevista nós tivemos que invadir os arquivos do diretor. Todas as especulações e boatos foram ideia dela! Por favor, não me bati. – Eu o peguei pelo colarinho da camisa e o coloquei de pé.

- Escuta o que eu vou te dizer com atenção. Você nunca mais vai escrever uma matéria sobre a Sakura ou sobre mim de novo. Se você tiver que nos citar naquele maldito jornal, então eu quero ler a matéria antes de você publicá-la. Caso contrário eu arrebento você em duas partes. Nós estamos entendidos?

- S-S-S-Sim! – Ele estava tremendo de medo.

- Eu vou te ajudar a lembrar disso. – Deu uma joelhada no seu estômago e um soco em seu rosto. – Isso provavelmente vai deixar uma marca, quero que se lembre dessa nossa conversa todas as vezes que se olhar no espelho. – Eu o ajudei a ficar de pé e lhe dei um tapinha no ombro. – Alias, nós nunca tivemos essa conversa, se alguém perguntar você foi assaltado.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, mas não se atreveu a me olhar nos olhos. Eu voltei para a lanchonete com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Estava me sentindo muito melhor. Peguei minhas coisas com o balconista e o agradeci. Antes de ir para casa passei no supermercado e comprei tudo que estava na minha lista.

Depois de guardar tudo na dispensa comecei a trocar as lâmpadas que haviam queimado, não era um trabalho muito difícil, só não gostava de ficar carregando a escada de um lado para o outro. Terminado com as lâmpadas só me faltava arrumar a cerca do quintal. Peguei as tábuas, os pregos, o verniz e a caixa de ferramentas e fui para os fundos da casa. Há mais ou menos três meses o filho do nosso vizinho tinha nos feito o favor de quebrar a cerca enquanto jogava bola com os amigos. O pai disse que consertaria o estrago, mas até agora nada, por isso sobrara para mim mesmo.

Peguei o martelo, posicionei o prego na tábua de madeira e comecei o meu trabalho. Lembrei-me da primeira vez que usei um martelo, foi o tio Fujitaka quem me ensinou. Na verdade foi ele quem me ensinou a usar todas as ferramentas, afinal o meu pai não estava aqui para cumprir essa obrigação. Lembranças da minha infância começaram a surgir na minha mente. Todas as brincadeiras com Sakura, as travessuras com as minhas irmãs, as brigas com a minha mãe, as conversas com o tio Fujitaka. Todas essas coisas que eu não pensava há muito tempo, mas eu me lembrava como se tivessem acontecido na semana passada. Quando terminei de pregar as tábuas eu as lixei e por fim passei o verniz para impermeabilizar. Meus braços estavam doloridos e eu quase não sentia mais os dedos das mãos. Talvez todas essas tarefas tenham sido mais eficazes do que um treino normal.

- Ficou muito bom Shaoran. – Alguém disse atrás de mim. Me virei rapidamente e dei de cara com Sakura, Eriol e Tomoyo.

- Hn. Obrigado. – Eu olhei para os três, confuso. _"Ela não devia estar em casa ainda."_ Pensei. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Nós matamos a última aula. Eu achei que poderíamos te dar uma ajudinha, mas pelo visto você já cuidou de tudo sozinho. – Sakura sorriu para mim.

- Acho que você comprou madeira de mais. – Eriol comentou antes de dar uma risada.

- Não, eu pensei em consertar a casinha na árvore também já que ia colocar a mão na massa. – Dei de ombros.

- Então vamos consertar todos juntos. – Tomoyo disse animada. Sakura concordou com ela.

- Por que não? – Eriol pegou o martelo da minha mão. – Por onde começamos, capitão?

Nós quatro levamos duas horas para trocar algumas madeiras velhas e limpar o interior da casinha. Eu e Eriol fizemos quase que o trabalho todo, nós não queríamos que as meninas se machucassem. Sakura e Tomoyo cuidaram da parte da limpeza e fizeram um pouco de limonada e sanduiches para nós. Quando terminamos comemoramos com um brinde. Eu não iria admitir isso, mas foi uma tarde bem divertida. Tomoyo logo teve que ir embora e Eriol aproveitou a chance para levá-la para casa, dizendo que não seria seguro que ela andasse sozinha pelas ruas naquele horário.

Eu ainda tinha algumas tarefas para fazer como tirar o lixo, limpar o meu quarto, organizar o escritório, arrumar a dispensa e passar óleo nas dobradiças das portas que estavam fazendo barulho. Sakura insistiu em me ajudar, mas eu recusei. Minha mãe provavelmente descobriria e me daria uma bronca. Comentei que a senhora Spirkwall queria vê-la e a tirei de casa. As duas levariam horas conversando, o que me daria tempo suficiente para terminar a lista que minha mãe me deu.

Comecei tirando o lixo, depois passei óleo nas dobradiças, organizei a dispensa e o escritório em um piscar de olhos. Sakura voltou justo quando eu estava arrumando o meu quarto. Ela começou a fazer o jantar enquanto eu terminava. Estava arrumando o meu armário quando achei um saquinho de presente escondido no fundo, atrás de algumas caixas. Abri o saquinho e encontrei um bichinho de pelúcia dentro dele. Era um ursinho amarelo com duas assinhas brancas nas costas. Era o Kero, o bichinho favorito da Sakura quando criança. _"O que isso está fazendo aqui?"._

- Shaoran, tudo bem se seu fizer macarrão para o jantar? – Ela disse ao entrar no meu quarto. – Kero! Eu não acredito que você guardou isso até hoje. – Ela pegou o bichinho da minha mão e o abraçou com força.

- Acabei de achar no meu armário. Quando foi que você me deu isso? – Fui sincero, não adiantava mentir.

- Eu te dei no dia em que fui embora, para que não se esquecesse de mim. Não se lembra? Você disse que...

- Quando nos encontrássemos de novo eu te devolveria ele são e salvo. – Completei a frase dela. A lembrança do dia em que ela partiu me atingiu imediatamente. – Eu me lembro agora.

- Foi muito fofo da sua parte guardá-lo até agora para mim. – Ela se aproximou e me abraçou com força, eu não resisti a abrace de volta. – Obrigada.

- Hn.

Nós permanecemos naquela posição por quase um minuto. Eu não queria soltá-la. Não sei por que, mas era confortável ficar com ela daquele jeito. O cheiro do seu xampu de morango e do seu hidratante de baunilha me intoxicou. O seu cabelo macio tocando no meu pescoço me deixou louco e de repente eu me peguei pensando em como seria tocar os lábios dela com os meus. _"Será que eles são tão macios quanto parecem? Eu quero descobrir."_ Senti os seus braços se afastando do meu corpo e me senti decepcionado e eu sabia que ela também se sentia da mesma forma. Eu a segurei, não podia perder o calor do corpo dela. Nossos rostos estavam há centímetros de distância um do outro.

- Sakura. – Sussurrei o seu nome sem perceber, era como se estivesse hipnotizado. Estávamos muito perto de nos beijar e provavelmente teríamos ido até o fim se não fosse pelo fato da minha mãe ter chegado em casa bem naquela hora.

- Sakura, Shaoran, cheguei. – Ela gritou do andar de baixo, fazendo com que nós dois nos separássemos rapidamente. O momento havia passado.

- Estamos aqui em cima. – Sakura respondeu virando de costas para que eu não visse suas bochechas vermelhas.

Minha mãe subiu e nos cumprimentou, Sakura pediu licença e foi terminar o jantar, e eu voltei a arrumar o meu quarto. Depois do jantar mamãe conferiu se eu havia feito todas as minhas tarefas e me parabenizou. Eu tomei um banho e capotei na minha cama de tão cansado que estava.

O dia seguinte era sábado, o que significava duas coisas: eu poderia dormir até mais tarde e era o dia de folga da minha mãe. Acordei às nove horas da manhã, meu corpo doía das tarefas do dia anterior. Sakura ainda estava dormindo e mamãe estava na sala assistindo televisão. Quando me viu descer as escadas ela tirou o som da Tv e me chamou para sentar junto com ela.

- Bom dia filho, dormiu bem?

- Sim e você?

- Também. – Ela passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, eu odiava quando ela fazia isso. – Hoje eu vou pegar leve com você, chega de tarefas.

- Jura? Brigado. – Disse aliviado.

- Mas ainda está proibido de usar o videogame, o computador e a televisão.

- Mas mãe...

- Quero que estude. Quero que estude o dia todo. É isso ou fazer mais tarefas. O que você prefere?

- Vou estudar. – Suspirei. Não aguentaria mais um dia de tarefas. – Até quando vou ficar de castigo?

- Até poder voltar às aulas.

- E vou ter que estudar dia e noite até quarta-feira? – Aquilo não poderia ficar pior.

- Não. A partir de amanhã você vai ser voluntário no hospital.

E eu me enganei mais uma vez.

* * *

**Olá pessoal!**

**Tudo bem com vocês? Eu tive uma semana difícil, briguei com uma amiga, mas agora está tudo certo.**

**O que acharam desse capitulo? Eu sei**

** que quase todas vocês devem querer me matar por não ter feito eles se beijarem, foi dificil pra eu escrever essa parte e não completar o beijo, mas eu tenho planos para o primeiro beijo. Coitadinho do Li, tendo que fazer um monte de tarefas. E o Bobby finalmente recebeu o que merecia hehe.**

******Obrigada para as pessoas que me enviaram reviews! A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim. Adoro ouvir as sugestões de vocês e cada vez que recebo um email avisando que recebi uma review várias ideias novas surgem na minha cabeça e me inspiram a escrever cada vez mais.**

**Pri - Se estava com pena do Li antes, agora vai ficar com muito mais hahaha. Brigada pela review!**

**Priscilla Salles - Você está chegando perto da verdade, mas não vou dizer o que você acertou ou não, isso acabaria com a diversão haha. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Valeu pela review!**

**Dinda Neko - Brigada! O Bobby recebeu o que merecia, espero que você tenha gostado. É, a tia Yelan não gostou nadinha. Você acha que o castigo foi demais ou na medida certa? O tempo de espera continua sendo sete dias, hahaha ... gostou do momento do quase beijo? Eu estou ansiosa pela sua fic. Brigada pela review!**

**Nora La Vie - Bem vinda! Fico feliz que esteja gostando e espero que continuei mandando reviews e gostando dos meus capitulos! Brigada pela review! **

**Melzinha - hahahha ... descobriu se está rolando paixão ou não? Eu vi que postou capitulo novo e estou louca para ler, mas não tive tempo, desculpa por não ter deixado uma review lá, mas assim que der eu vou dar uma passadinha lá. Brigada pela Review! **

**Até domingo que vem!**

**.:Beijinhus:. **


	11. Involuntário

_**Texto em itálico e entre aspas ("") são pensamentos do Shaoran.**_

**AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.**

* * *

**Cap. 11 – Involuntário **

- E vou ter que estudar dia e noite até quarta-feira? – Aquilo não poderia ficar pior.

- Não. A partir de amanhã você vai ser voluntário no hospital.

E eu me enganei mais uma vez.

- Mas eu não sei nada de medicina.

- E nem precisa. Tudo que você vai fazer é companhia para os pacientes, de preferência as crianças. – Ela riu de leve. – As garotas não vão resistir ao seu charme.

Eu já tinha percebido há algum tempo que era inútil discutir com a minha mãe. Se ela queria que eu estudasse, então eu estudaria. E se ela queria que eu fosse voluntário no hospital por três dias, então era o que eu iria fazer. Tentar convencê-la do contrario só serviria para que eu gastasse saliva e ganhasse uma bela dor de cabeça.

Depois da nossa pequena, embora esclarecedora, conversa eu tomei o meu café da manhã, voltei para o meu quarto e meti a cara nos livros. Literalmente, eu peguei o livro de inglês e o bati contra o meu rosto só para ter certeza de que não estava tendo um pesadelo. Infelizmente aquilo era bem real. Sentei em frente à mesa e abri o livro na página 162, comecei a ler um trecho do livro "Orgulho e preconceito". Eu não gostava muito de ler, principalmente texto de época, mas essa era uma das poucas histórias que eu li e não tive vontade de jogar o livro pela janela. Quando terminei respondi algumas gestões do livro, conferi com o gabarito e acertei quase todas. Estava prestes a começar a estudar física quando ouvi alguém batendo na porta.

- Pode entrar.

- Shaoran? – Era Sakura. Eu fiz sinal para que ela entrasse. – Sua mãe me contou sobre o castigo de hoje. Me sinto culpada, então se quiser podemos estudar juntos. Vai ser mais divertido desse jeito.

- Não precisa perder o seu sábado por minha causa. – Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Eu já ia estudar mesmo. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou a cabeça. – O que acha?

- Pode ser. Tanto faz. – Eu tentei parecer calmo, mas a verdade era que ela estava mexendo comigo. Desde ontem à noite eu não conseguia tirar Sakura da minha cabeça.

- Eu vou pegar as minhas coisas. – Ela sorriu e foi para o seu quarto.

Quando ela saiu eu soltei o ar que nem tinha percebido que havia prendido. Olhei para baixo e me dei conta que ainda estava de pijamas, senti o meu rosto corar de leve. _"Que vergonha!"_ Peguei a primeira roupa que vi pela frente e me troquei antes que ela voltasse.

- Então, quer começar com que matéria? – Sakura disse ao entrar novamente.

Aquele sábado seria o dia mais chato de toda a minha vida se não fosse pela Sakura. Graças a ela, estudar se tornou divertido. Ela tinha vários métodos e truques para decorar formulas e se lembrar de detalhes importantes. A maioria eram músicas ou piadinhas. Acho que nunca ri tanto enquanto estudava. Claro que houve momentos que o clima da noite passada havia voltado, mas parecia que minha mãe sabia exatamente quando isso acontecia porque ela sempre nos interrompia no exato momento que eu ia fazer alguma coisa sem pensar. Eu não sabia se ficava agradecido por ela me poupar de um momento constrangedor ou irritado por ela ficar me vigiando o dia todo.

Nós dois ficamos o dia todo no meu quarto, só saímos de lá para almoçar e para jantar. Mamãe levou um lanche para nós à tarde e outro quando era quase onze horas da noite. Nem tínhamos nos tocado que já era tão tarde e decidimos parar os estudos para dormir, afinal eu iria para o hospital de manhã junto com a minha mãe.

- É melhor eu ir dormir. Boa noite Shaoran. – Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e se retirou do quarto.

- Boa noite. – Minha voz não passou de um sussurro.

Assim que ela saiu eu peguei o meu celular e disquei o número do Eriol. Fui até a porta e a tranquei para que ninguém pudesse ouvir a minha conversa. Precisa discutir um assunto muito importante.

- Fala Shaoran! – Ele disse assim que atendeu. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sua mãe te deu outro castigo?

- Sim, tive que estudar todo o dia hoje e a partir de amanhã vou ter que ser voluntário no hospital, mas não é por isso que eu te liguei.

- O que foi então? – Ele disse curioso.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta para você. – Disse meio inseguro. – Tem haver com a Sakura.

- Agora vai ficar interessante. – Tinha certeza que ele estava prendendo o riso. – Pode falar.

- Terça-feira você disse que havia um motivo para eu não me lembrar da Sakura. – Respirei fundo. – Qual era esse motivo?

- Hn. Porque quer saber disso agora?

- Curiosidade. – Menti. – Vai me contar ou não?

- Vou. – Ele fez uma pausa. – Mas só depois que você me contar o porquê. Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?

- Não. – Ele riu.

- Vou interpretar isso como um quase. – Eriol respirou fundo para se recompor. – Ok, falando sério agora. É só um palpite, mas eu acho que você, inconscientemente, reprimiu todas as memórias que tinha da Sakura depois que ela foi embora porque a partida dela foi muito dolorosa. Na sua cabeça era melhor esquecê-la do que ter que encarar o fato de que nunca mais a veria de novo. Do outro lado, Sakura se lembra de tudo porque, em minha opinião, nunca deixou de pensar em você. Claro que foi doloroso para ela também, mas ela escolheu continuar com você mesmo depois de partir. Não importa como eu analise isso, é óbvio que entre vocês dois existiu, e ainda existe, uma ligação muito forte. – Eu ia negar, mas Eriol não me deu chance. – Quando ela voltou você só se lembrou das coisas ruins, não foi? Isso porque estava com medo de sentir essa ligação novamente e acabar se magoando quando ela fosse embora no fim. Mas eu acredito que com as experiências que têm passado juntos as memórias boas estão voltando também. Estou errado?

- Não exatamente. – Eu escutei com cuidado o que ele disse. Fazia muito sentido, mas será mesmo que eu estava apaixonado pela Sakura? – Se estiver certo, e eu não estou dizendo que você está, como é que eu faço para me lembrar de tudo?

- Quando admitir para si mesmo o que sente por ela, as memórias voltaram também. – Alguma coisa na voz dele me dizia que ele estava sorrindo do outro lado da linha. – Você sabe o que sente por ela, não sabe?

- Não, quer dizer sim. Eu não sei. – Eu estava confuso. Era informação demais para mim. – Eu gosto da companhia dela, mas isso não significa que eu gosto dela ou algo do tipo, não é?

- Isso eu não posso responder por você Shaoran. Não se esforce tanto, deixa as coisas fluírem e no final tenho certeza que encontrará a resposta.

- Hn. – Minha mãe bateu na porta de leve e entrou no quarto.

- É melhor você ir dormir porque vou te acordar cedo amanhã. – Ela disse. Quando viu o celular na minha mão levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você ouviu Eriol? Tenho que desligar. Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Nos falamos depois. – Não dei tempo para que ele me respondesse antes de desligar. – Também não posso usar o celular? Eriol só queria saber como estavam as coias. – Disse olhando para minha mãe.

- Claro que pode. Fico feliz que seu amigo se preocupa tanto com você. Eu gosto do Eriol, ele é o único que põe juízo nessa sua cabecinha. – Ela passou a mão pelo meu cabelo. – Boa noite filho.

Apesar não ter feito nada o dia todo, além de estudar, me sentia completamente exausto. E pensar que eu teria que acordar cedo no dia seguinte não ajudou em nada. Coloquei o meu pijama e me joguei na cama. Dei alguns socos no travesseiro antes de me alinhar no colchão. A conversa de alguns minutos atrás ainda em minha mente. Tentei pensar no assunto. _"Será que ele tem razão? Eu? Apaixonado pela Sakura desde criança? Claro que ela é linda, simpática, fofa, divertida e muitas outras coisas, mas será que o que eu sinto é mais do que amizade?"_ Pensar naquilo só estava me dando dor de cabeça. Então resolvi seguir o conselho do Eriol e deixar as coisas fluírem, mas tarde eu descobriria a resposta para os meus sentimentos. Agora, tudo que eu queria era dormir e descansar um pouco a minha mente.

Minha mãe havia falado sério sobre me acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Eram cinco da manhã quando entrou no meu quarto e me tirou da cama. Aquilo deveria ser considerado um crime, o sol nem havia nascido ainda, por que eu tinha que levantar tão cedo? Guardei as minhas reclamações para mim mesmo e fui tomar um banho para acordar completamente. Tentei fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, afinal Sakura ainda estava dormindo. Quando terminei coloquei uma calça jeans, uma camiseta vermelha e meus tênis brancos. Fui para cozinha e minha mãe já estava lá sentada na mesa e lendo o jornal como sempre, o café da manhã já estava pronto. Ela fez ovos e bacon.

- Coma bastante, é quase impossível comer no hospital. – Ela disse ao me ver entrar.

- Tá. – Eu não iria protestar contra isso.

Enchi o meu prato de ovo e bacon. Comi o máximo que consegui e tomei dois copos de suco de laranja. Quando deu seis horas ela disse que estava na hora de irmos. Minha mãe escreveu um bilhete para Sakura, prendeu-o na porta da geladeira e me arrastou para o carro. A única coisa que deu tempo de pegar e levar comigo foi o meu celular.

O hospital não ficava longe de casa, nós chegamos lá em dez minutos. Também, àquela hora da madrugada em pleno domingo, não havia ninguém na rua para nos atrapalhar. Além da gente eu acho que vi no máximo dois carros na rua. Assim que entramos minha mãe me levou até a área dos funcionários, onde ela vestiu o seu jaleco branco, prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e colocou o estetoscópio em volta do pescoço. Eu fiquei na minha, apenas observando. Quando ela terminou de se arrumar me entregou um uniforme azul de enfermeiro. Fiquei confuso e a fiquei olhando para ela sem saber o que fazer. Como se lendo a minha mente ela se virou para mim e disse.

- Vista-se. Pode colocar as suas roupas no meu armário.

- Eu vou ter que usar isso? Por que não posso ficar com as minhas próprias roupas? Sou apenas voluntário e não um enfermeiro.

- Pode ficar com as suas roupas se quiser. Mas não garanto que elas vão sair daqui inteiras. – Ela disse saindo do vestiário e indo para uma sala adjacente.

Só havia eu dentro do vestiário, mas mesmo assim eu entrei em uma das cabines para me trocar. Não quis arriscar ser pego só de cueca por algum colega da minha mãe. A roupa de enfermeiro não passava de um conjunto de calça e camiseta da mesma cor azul claro, não havia nenhum detalhe ou enfeite em especial. Por sorte havia bolsos na lateral da calça, onde eu pude colocar o meu celular. Quando terminei guardei as minhas coisas no armário e segui pela mesma porta em que minha mãe havia desaparecido alguns minutos atrás.

Parecia uma sala de espera, havia cadeiras, mesas, uma cafeteira e uma geladeira. Aquela devia ser a sala onde os médicos comiam e tiravam seus cochilos quando tinham tempo. Minha mãe estava conversando com uma colega quando eu entrei. Ela tinha cabelo loiro curto e enrolado em pequenos cachos. Parecia ter quase quarenta anos e os olhos indicavam que estava cansada, provavelmente havia pegado o plantão do dia anterior. Peguei uma cadeira e me sentei, atraindo o olhar das duas.

- Bom dia. – Ela disse meio insegura.

- Kate, esse é o meu filho Shaoran. Ele vai ser voluntário aqui até terça-feira.

- Oi. – Respondi. Minha mãe foi até a máquina para pegar um café. Kate se sentou do meu lado e sorriu para mim.

- O que você fez? – Ela me perguntou. Fiquei surpreso e isso não passou despercebido por ela. – É óbvio que não está aqui por vontade própria.

- Suspensão. – Disse num tom monotomo. Minha mãe se juntou a nós. – O que exatamente eu vou fazer aqui?

- Já te disse, vai fazer companhia para os pacientes. Temos muitas crianças e adolescentes internados aqui. Alguns são difíceis de lidar e sua tarefa vai ser acalmá-los e entretê-los. – Ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que tomava o café.

- Acalmá-los?

- Sim. Vem comigo, eu vou lhe mostrar. – Ela pegou o meu braço e me levou para fora.

- Boa sorte. – Ouvi Kate dizer ao fundo.

Nós seguimos por um corredor de cor amarela claro (porque sempre pintam corredores dessa cor?) por alguns minutos e depois entramos em um elevador. Descemos no quinto andar e entramos em uma sala cheia de janelas. Havias vários desenhos coloridos pendurados nos vidros e enfeites pendurados no teto. Tinha pelo menos trinta camas naquela sala, todas separadas por cortinas. Paramos na porta e minha mãe pediu para que eu esperasse alguns minutos. Ela voltou logo em seguida, acompanhada por um homem de cabelos brancos e óculos.

- Theo, esse é meu filho Shaoran. Ele vai te ajudar no que for necessário. – Ela disse ao senhor. – Shaoran esse é o Theo, ele é responsável pela área infanto-juvenil do hospital. Quero que faça tudo que ele mandar. Seu horário como ajudante termina às quatro horas, quando terminar volte para o vestiário, pegue suas coisas e vá direto para casa. Nos vemos à noite.

Ela me deu um beijo na testa e foi embora. Passei a palma da mão na testa assim que ela se virou, ela sabia que eu não gostava quando ela fazia isso em público. Eu não esperava trabalhar com ela, afinal mamãe é cirurgiã e eu duvido que pudesse fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la. Me virei para Theo e o vi sorrindo para mim. Qual o problema daqueles médicos? Porque todos sorriem para mim daquele jeito.

- Muito bem meu jovem, seu trabalho será fácil. Tudo que precisa fazer é companhia para os pacientes e lhes ajudar no que for necessário. Vou avisar as enfermeiras que você está aqui e se elas pedirem alguma coisa, por favor, faça. – Ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um crachá dele. – Ponha isso para que possa ser identificado pelos pacientes, pelas enfermeiras e pelos pais que virão visitar os seus filhos mais tarde.

- Tudo bem. – No crachá estava escrito o meu nome e embaixo dele a palavra voluntário. Theo apontou para as camas.

- Está vendo essas camas? Em cada uma dela tem um menino ou uma menina entre quatro e dez anos. – Ele se virou e apontou para a sala que ficava do outro lado do corredor. Assim como essa a parede também era feita de vidro, mas não havia desenhos nele. – Na sala em frente ficam os pacientes entre dez e dezesseis anos. No final do corredor está à sala de recreação, aonde levamos os menores para brincar. Você trabalhará apenas nesse andar, então não se preocupe em se perder. Talvez seja necessário que vá até o estoque para que busque remédios, toalhas, lençóis e travesseiros ou até mesmo na cozinha para pegar refeições. Os dois estão localizados no primeiro andar, mas se for necessário pedirei para que uma das enfermeiras te mostrar o caminho. – Ele fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. – O nome de cada paciente está escrito em uma plaquinha na cabeceira das camas, quando os pais vierem visitar os seus filhos entre onze e duas horas, você os levarão até seus filhos. Por enquanto é tudo que precisa saber, se precisar de alguma coisa não hesite em me perguntar. – Ele olhou o relógio. – Os pacientes serão acordados daqui a trinta minutos. Esse é o tempo que você tem para se preparar. Boa sorte.

Theo se afastou e me deixou sozinho naquele lugar. Eu olhei para as camas, pensando em todas aquelas crianças que estavam dormindo naquele momento. Porque será que estavam ali? Estariam doentes, machucadas ou com algo mais sério. Entrei no quarto e comecei a ler os nomes nas plaquinhas, havia desenhos e enfeites pendurados em algumas delas. _"Bob, Bella, Tina, Jacob, Steven, Sara, Oliver, Lily... Espera, Lily?"_ Me lembrei da garotinha do parque. Ela tinha quatro anos, então se estive aqui provavelmente estaria nesse quarto. Olhei entre a cortina e percebi que a menina tinha cabelos ruivos iguais aos dela, o resto do rosto estava coberto pelo lençol cor de rosa. _"Será?" _Me deu uma vontade súbita de arrancar o lençol da cama.

Senti alguém colocar a mão no meu ombro e quase dei um pulo de tanto susto. Ao me virar dei de cara com uma das enfermeiras, ela fez sinal para que eu ficasse quieto e mandou que eu saísse da sala. Do lado de fora, onde as luzes já estavam acessas, dei uma boa olhada nela. Cindy, era o nome escrito no crachá. Ela tinha cabelo loiro, que estava preso em um coque, olhos eram azuis claros, o nariz era fino e pequeno e os lábios eram grossos. O corpo era magro e esquio, não havia muitas curvas, mas seus seios não eram exatamente pequenos. Ela devia ter entre 25 e 30 anos. Se eu soubesse que havia enfermeiras assim nesse hospital, com certeza viria mais vezes visitar a minha mãe.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo? – Ela me perguntou um pouco irritada. A voz dela era muito fina e fez meu ouvido doer. _"Sempre tem um defeito."_ Pensei um pouco desapontado.

- Sou voluntário. – Disse sem dar importância. – Theo disse que eu podia olhar por aí.

- Ah, você é o filho da Dr. Yelan? – Eu concordei. _"Será que todo mundo sabe que estou de castigo aqui?"_. – Nesse caso, meu nome é Cindy e eu sou a enfermeira chefe desse andar. Vou te passar algumas regras básicas. Pra começar, não incomode as crianças enquanto elas estiverem dormindo. – Ela me olhou feio e eu dei de ombros. – Segundo, lave as suas mãos e use luvas se vai interagir com as crianças. Terceiro...

Ela ficou ali me dando um monte de ordens. Não ouvi mais do que as quatro primeiras, depois me desliguei totalmente, balançando a cabeça e murmurando de vez em quando. Quando ela acabou já estava na hora das crianças acordarem. Cindy chamou as outras enfermeiras e ordenou que elas e eu fôssemos de cama em cama despertando a molecada e distribuindo a comida.

Eu fui para a primeira cama e balancei de leve o menino que estava dormindo. O cabelo dele estava todo bagunçado. O coitadinho abriu os olhos de vagar, se acostumando com a luz que acabara de ser acesa. Eu o ajudei a se sentar na cama e lhe entreguei o seu café da manhã. Na bandeja havia um prato com mingau, um potinho com frutas picadas e um copo de suco de laranja_. "Coitadinhos, já têm que ficar aqui o dia todo e ainda tem que comer essa gororoba de café da manhã."_ Pensei enquanto me dirigiu até a segunda cama. Quando estava no meio do quarto ouvi uma voz familiar me chamando.

- Sholan! – Aquela só podia ser a Lily. Ela pulou da cama dela e veio correndo me abraçar.

- Lily, sabe que não pode correr aqui dentro. – Cindy lhe deu uma bronca. – Já se conhecem?

- Sim. Ele e a Sakula me bincaram cumigo na semana passada. – Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Oi Lily. – Eu disse um pouco constrangido.

- Muito bem. Depois seu amigo vai lá falar com você. Agora ele está ajudando a tia Cindy e você tem que voltar para a sua cama e tomar o seu café da manhã.

- Tá bom. – Ela se afastou e escalou de volta para a sua cama.

Eu ia perguntar para Cindy o porquê dela estar aqui, mas a mesma mandou que eu continuasse com a tarefa do café da manhã. Ela podia ser bonita, mas era mandona e eu não suportaria isso o dia todo. Suspirei antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Quando finalmente todas as crianças estavam acordadas e alimentadas, a maioria foi levada para a sala de recreação, enquanto alguns, os mais fracos, foram deixados em suas camas assistindo televisão. Todas as enfermeiras foram com elas e sobrou para eu recolher todas as bandejas. Os pratos, os talheres e os copos eram descartáveis, por isso joguei todos no lixo. Empilhei as bandejas em cima de um carrinho que estava do lado de fora da sala. Assim que terminei, Cindy me deu outra tarefa: arrumar as camas. "Eu tenho cara de empregada?" Ela chamou dois enfermeiros, uma mulher e um homem, para me ajudar.

Nós trocamos os lençóis, afofamos os travesseiros e colocamos cobertores novos. Em baixo dos lençóis ficavam umas lonas de plástico caso as crianças acabassem urinando na cama. Para as meninas havia cobertores rosas e para as meninos cobertores azuis. Abri as janelas para que entrasse um pouco de ar naquela sala, afinal estávamos no começo do verão e estava muito abafado lá. Senti o vento bater de leve no meu rosto antes que alguém fechasse o vidro e interrompesse o meu prazer.

- Não ouviu nenhuma das minhas regras menino? – Cindy disse me encarando. – Não podemos abrir a janela. As crianças podem cair ou tacar coisas lá em baixo.

- Desculpa, eu devo ter perdido essa. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Posso fazer uma pergunta. Porque Lily está aqui? Ela me parece bem saudável.

- Lily é minha sobrinha. – Ela suspirou. – Ela vem muito para o hospital, pelo menos duas vezes por mês. Ela tem Lupus. – Seu rosto ficou triste. – É uma doença autoimune, o sistema imune ataca as próprias células e causa inflamação e danos nos tecidos. Tivemos sorte de descobrir cedo, assim podemos evitar muitas sequelas.

- Sinto muito. – Eu murmurei. Fiquei um pouco triste.

- Não podemos fazer mais nada. – Ela desviou o olhar. – Porque não vai fazer companhia para as crianças? Aposto que elas adorariam brincar com você. – Dito isso ela saiu.

Passei o resto do dia brincando com a molecada, principalmente com a Lily. Nós desenhamos, brincamos de casinha, de monstro e de carrinho. Uma delas não conseguia pronunciar o meu nome e começou a me chamar de príncipe, no final do dia estavam todas me chamando assim. Eu também as levava para o banheiro e as ajudava a comer. Mais tarde descobri que fazia parte da minha tarefa convencê-las a tomar o medicamento. Muitas se recusavam e começavam a correr pelo andar de um lado para o outro.

Tive uma pausa ao meio-dia, foi quando eu fui almoçar. Encontrei com a minha mãe por um minuto na sala das refeições, e ela disse que estava satisfeita com o que o Theo avisa lhe informado. Depois do almoço eu voltei para o quinto andar. As crianças estavam todas em suas camas, almoçando. Havia muito barulho. Como a maioria dos pais já estavam lá eu não tinha muito que fazer. Todas sorriam, dava para ver que sentiam falta dos seus pais. Se eu não soubesse que estava em um hospital não diria que elas estavam doentes.

- Oi, eu vim visitar a minha filha. Pode me dizer onde ela está? O nome dela é... – Ouvi alguém dizendo atrás de mim. Virei-me e dei de cara com um rosto conhecido.

- Lily. – Completei a sua frase. Era a mãe dela.

- Oi. – Ela me reconheceu. – Você é o menino do parque. Shaoran, certo? – Eu concordei com a cabeça. – O que faz aqui?

- Voluntário. – Eu disse apontando para a plaquinha.

- A mãe dele o colocou de castigo porque foi suspenso. – Cindy disse atrás de mim. Eu corei de leve. – Vem Alexis, eu vou te levar até a Lily.

- Ok. – Ela riu de leve. – Boa sorte Shaoran.

O resto do dia foi a mesma coisa, eu só brinquei com as crianças. Quando o relógio tocou as quatro horas Theo veio até mim e disse que eu estava livre para ir para casa. As crianças me olharam com os olhos cheios de água quando disse que eu ia embora. Me deu tanta pena deixá-las e quase que eu fiquei mais um pouco, mas me lembrei que precisava treinar hoje e isso fez com que eu mudasse de ideia. _"Deixa de ser emocional! Estou parecendo uma menina com tanto sentimentalismo."_ Antes de ir eu disse que voltaria no dia seguinte e elas gritaram de alegria. Lily me deu um abraço apertado e pediu que eu mandasse um beijo para Sakura.

Entreguei o crachá para Theo e pedi que ele se despedisse da minha mãe por mim. Fui até o vestiário e me troquei. Minha mãe tinha razão sobre a roupa de enfermeiro, ela estava toda suja e com alguns pequenos rasgos. Joguei a roupa suja num cesto que estava do lado da porta antes de ir embora. Cheguei ao ponto ao mesmo tempo em que o ônibus parou e ainda consegui um lugar para me sentar, estava morto depois de tanta brincadeira. _"Deve ser o meu dia de sorte."_ Cheguei em casa em onze minutos.

- Cheguei. – Eu gritei ao fechar a porta atrás de mim. Sakura não respondeu. _"Será que ela saiu?"_

Comecei a andar pela casa a procura dela. Ela não estava no andar de cima e nem no de baixo, mas quando passei pela cozinha percebi que a porta para o quintal estava aberta. Ao sair me deparei com Sakura deitada em uma espreguiçadeira vestindo apenas um biquíni cor de rosa. Fiquei feito um idiota olhando de longe a silueta dela, perfeita enquanto recebia um banho de sol. O vento soprou de leve e a porta bateu atrás de mim, chamando a atenção da Sakura que até agora estava alheia a minha presença. Ela se assustou a me ver e rapidamente se cobriu com a toalha.

- S-Shaoran. Achei que só chegasse mais tarde. – Ela se enrolou na toalha. Fiquei muito decepcionado com aquilo.

- Meu turno acaba as quatro. – Foi tudo que consegui dizer. – Porque está se cobrindo? Vergonha de mim? – Era a única resposta plausível porque não teria como ela ter vergonha do corpo maravilhoso que ela tinha.

- É constrangedor ficar de biquíni na sua frente. – Ela disse corando de leve.

- Não devia, pelo que eu me lembro nós costumávamos nadar nessa piscina com bem menos roupas. – Eu dei um sorriso besta. _"Eu adoraria voltar a praticar esse costume." _Pensei.

- Shaoran! N-N-Nós éramos crianças. – O vermelho em suas bochechas aumentou muito.

- Foi só um comentário. – Disse dando de ombros. – Agora tira essa toalha, não faz sentido você ter vergonha de mim. – Me aproximei dele. Minha mão estendida para tirar a toalha dela.

- Não! – Ela começou a correr em direção a casa.

Eu saí em disparada atrás dela. Sakura não iria fugir de mim. O nosso jogo de gato e rato começou. Sakura entrou em casa e foi para a sala. Ela tentou subir as escadas para o seu quarto, mas eu bloqueie a passagem. Seria game over se ela conseguisse chegar ao quarto e eu não permitiria isso. Ela foi até o outro lado do sofá.

- Shaoran, por favor, me deixa passar. – Ela disse inflando as bochechas. Eu achei aquilo lindo e só aumentou o meu divertimento.

- Não. Só depois que você tirar essa toalha. – Eu disse me aproximando. Nós começamos a correr em círculos em volta do sofá. Era óbvio que eu era mais rápido e não demorou muito para alcançá-la. – Peguei!

Ela tentou se esquivar de mim, mas isso só fez com que eu tropeçasse e nós dois caímos no sofá. Ela caiu de costas e eu por cima dela. Aproveitei aquele momento para prendê-la, usei as minhas pernas para travar as delas e com as minhas mãos eu segurei os dois braços dela.

- Shaoran, saiu de cima! Me deixa ir. – Ela protestou.

- Só depois que você disser que não tem vergonha de mim e tirar essa toalha. – Eu disse. Não sei por que insisti tanto naquilo. O fato dela se sentir envergonhada na minha frente me chateava. Se ela estivesse nua eu até entenderia, mas era um biquíni, roupa que ela já devia ter vestido na frente de outros homens antes, porque comigo era diferente?

- Por favor. – Ela fez beicinho. Foi só então que percebi o quão próximo nós estávamos. Nossos rostos estavam a centímetros um do outro. Eu sentia a sua respiração. Cheguei mais perto. – Shao-Shaoran.

Sua voz falhou, mas ela não tentou me afastar. Eu tomei aquilo como um incentivo e me aproximei mais. Soltei os seus braços e encostei com as minhas mãos em seu rosto de leve, ela estremeceu. Eu não pensei em nada e simplesmente liguei os meus lábios com o dela. Senti o meu coração acelerar com o contato. Aprofundei o beijo, forçando-a a abrir os lábios e dar passagem para a minha língua. Ouvi-a gemendo de leve e isso só fez com que eu me aproximasse mais. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes ao beijar alguém. Era como se os nossos lábios se encaixassem perfeitamente, como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Se dependesse de mim eles nunca mais se desgrudariam.

De repente, como se ela percebesse o que estávamos fazendo, Sakura me empurrou e eu caí de costas no chão. Ela se levantou e foi correndo para a escada, quando estava no topo ela parou e olhou para mim. Suas bochechas mais vermelhas do que nunca.

- O que foi isso? – Ela disse recuperando o fôlego.

- Desculpa, foi involuntário. – Eu comentei sem pensar. Ela arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo de novo. Eu ouvi a porta do seu quarto se fechando.

Eu não tinha mais dúvidas. Sabia exatamente o que sentia por ela agora.

* * *

**Olá pessoal!**

**Oi, tudo bem? Primeiro me desculpa pela demora, mas essas duas semanas foram difíceis para mim. Entreguei tantos trabalhos e minha amiga ficou doente e eu tive que fazer a parte dela ... resumindo, não tive tempo para escrever. Desculpa por ter feito vocês esperarem tanto tempo. Mas para compensar escrevi um capitulo maior e finalmente o grande beijo! O que vocês acharam? Espero que tenham gostado, apesar da pequena gafe do Shaoran no final.**

**********Obrigada para as pessoas que me enviaram reviews! A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim. Adoro ouvir as sugestões de vocês e cada vez que recebo um email avisando que recebi uma review várias ideias novas surgem na minha cabeça e me inspiram a escrever cada vez mais.**

**Pri - Acelerei o romance hahaha ... o que achou da cena do beijo? Espero que tenho gostado. Brigado pela review! **

**Ninha Souma - Você está indo pelo caminha certo, mas não acertou td. Não vou falar o que se não perde a graça haha. Mas não se preocupe, tudo vai acabar bem no final. O que achou do beijo? Brigada pela review!**

**Dinda Neko - Desculpa por ter feito você esperar mais de uma semana, mas escrevi sempre que tinha tempo. Que bom que gostou do que aconteceu no último capitulo e tenho esperança que tenha gostado do que aconteceu nesse também. E a cena do beijo? Brigada pela review!**

**Priscilla Salles - Não demorou nada hahaha ... espero que tenha gostado da cena do beijo. Não posso dizer o que você acertou, se não perde a graça. Brigada pela review!**

**Aninha-san - Não fique decepcionada não, o beijo foi nesse capitulo. O que achou? Vai ter muita surpresa pela frente, aposto que vai gostar. Brigada pela review!**

**Nora La Vie - Bem vinda! Aí está o seu beijo, o que achou? Obrigada pela review!**

**Melzinha - Que bom que está gostando! O beijo não foi no hospital, mas espero que você tenha gostado. Eu vi que tem capitulo novo de chamas e sonhos de cinderella, mas não tive tempo de ler ainda. Quando eu conseguir ler vou postar uma review com certeza. Brigada pela review!**

**Até domingo! (Vou tentar não atrasar dessa vez hehe ^-^)**

**.:Beijinhus:. **


	12. Novo Clima

_**Texto em itálico e entre aspas ("") são pensamentos do Shaoran.**_

**AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.**

* * *

**Cap. 12 – Novo Clima**

- Involuntário?! Você é retardado Shaoran? – Eriol gritou do outro lado da linha. Cinco minutos depois do nosso primeiro beijo eu acordei do meu estado de transe e fui atrás dela. A porta do quarto estava trancada e Sakura não respondeu quando eu bati. Desistindo, eu fui para o meu próprio quarto e liguei para o Eriol para contar que finalmente sabia a resposta para a sua pergunta e ver se ele me ajudava. _"Talvez tenha sido uma má ideia."_ Pensei ao mesmo tempo em que afastava o telefone do ouvido na tentativa de não ficar surdo. – Você não diz para uma menina que você gosta, "Desculpa, foi involuntário", depois de beijar ela.

- Eu sei. Eu entrei em pânico, não conseguia pensar direito e falei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. – Suspirei. _"Como eu posso ser tão idiota?"_

- E eu achava que eu fosse ruim com garotas. Não acredito que o grande Shaoran Li, conquistador de corações, entrou em pânico ao beijar uma garota. – Ele começou a rir.

- Cala a boca! – Eu estava frustrado e tudo que ele estava fazendo era me deixar pior ainda. – Para de rir e me diz o que fazer.

- Tá bom. Agora o que você tem que fazer é minimizar o problema.

- Jura? – Eu disse sarcástico. – E como eu faço isso gênio?

- Simples. Peça desculpa e conte a verdade para ela. – Ele fez uma pausa. Suas palavras começaram a fazer sentido para mim. – Diga a ela que você entrou em pânico, que o beijo foi mais do que voluntário e que você gosta dela.

- Há! Se fosse tão simples assim você já teria feito o mesmo com a Tomoyo.

- Nem vem, estamos falando sobre você e a Sakura. Não meta eu e a Tomoyo nessa história. Além disso, eu tenho outras maneiras de agir e estou avançando cada vez mais, ok?

- É, avançando. Só se for a paços de tartaruga. Nesse ritmo você só vai ficar com ela em 2500. – Eriol fez som de indignado do outro lado da linha. _"Acho que peguei pesado."_ Sabia que o assunto Tomoyo era delicado, mas estava frustrado e não controlei as minhas palavras. – Desculpa. Eu só estou descontando a minha raiva em você. Não presta atenção no que eu disse.

- Relaxa, estou acostumado a ignorar as besteiras que você fala. – Nós dois ficamos calados por um tempo. – E então? O que vai fazer?

- O que você disse. Não consigo pensar em nada melhor. Só tenho que tomar coragem e rezar para ela abrir a porta para mim.

- Sakura não pode ficar no quarto até amanhã. Talvez seja melhor esperar que ela se acalme um pouco e só então falar com ela.

- Pode ser. – Disse suspirando pesadamente.

- Boa sorte.

Depois disso, nós desligamos o telefone. Fiquei mais uns vinte minutos andando pelo quarto, ensaiando o que iria dizer a ela. Eu encarava o meu reflexo no espelho e treinava mentalmente. _"Sakura desculpa. O beijo foi involuntário, mas não da maneira que você está pensando. Foi um involuntário bom... Nossa, eu to parecendo mesmo um retardado."_ Balancei a cabeça e inspirei o ar, prendendo-o dentro dos pulmões por alguns segundos antes de soltá-lo. _"Vamos tentar de novo. Desculpa pelo beijo... Não, vai passar a mensagem errada! De novo. Sakura, eu sou um idiota. O beijo não foi involuntário eu me enganei... Não!"_ Bati com as mãos no meu rosto com força. Tudo que eu pensava soava estranho ou idiota. _"Me desculpa. A verdade é que o nosso beijo foi tão incrível que eu entrei em pânico no final e falei aquela estupidez. E pra ser completamente honesto com você, eu adoraria repeti-lo várias e várias vezes. Porque eu__ gosto muito de você."_ Estava um pouco piegas e meloso demais para o meu gosto, mas era o melhor que eu consegui pensar.

Respirando fundo eu fui em direção ao seu quarto e bati na porta de leve. Chamei pelo seu nome e esperei. Nada. Chamei mais uma vez e nada de novo. Tentei abrir a porta, mas ela ainda estava trancada. Peguei um pedaço de papel e escrevi "preciso falar com você, por favor!" e o enfiei por debaixo da porta. Esperei mais cinco minutos, mas ela continuou me ignorando. Desisti. Talvez fosse melhor seguir o conselho do Eriol e esperar que ela se acalmasse. Dei meia volta e entrei no meu quarto.

Não estava com vontade de fazer nada, mas me lembrei que tinha que treinar. Eu me troquei e me forcei a ir para a piscina. Fiz o meu treino de rotina, as abdominais, as flexões, as voltas na piscina. Depois de entrar na água eu treinei o meu fôlego e tentei encurtar o meu tempo no estilo medley, afinal essa provavelmente seria a minha prova. Não foi o meu melhor treino, fiquei o tempo todo pensando na Sakura. Quando terminei, como de costume, comecei a boiar. Dava para ver a janela do quarto dela da piscina e eu podia jurar que tinha visto a cortina se mexer. _"Será que ela estava me observando? Claro que não, porque ela faria isso?"_. Depois de um tempo eu saí da água e fui tomar um banho.

Ao passar pelo quarto da Sakura notei que a porta ainda estava fechada. Peguei minha toalha e entrei no banheiro. Um banho ajudaria a esfriar tanto o meu corpo quanto a minha cabeça. O chão do boxe estava molhado, o que significava que Sakura tinha tomado banho há poucos minutos. Ela provavelmente aproveitou o fato de eu estar treinando para sair do quarto em segurança. Me chutei mentalmente por não ter pensado nessa possibilidade.

Terminei o banho em poucos minutos e saí do banheiro de toalha mesmo, sem nem me preocupar se ela me veria ou não, afinal estava trancada no quarto. Mas me surpreendi ao ver que a porta estava aberta e ela não se encontrava lá dentro. Ouvi um barulho no andar de baixo e sai correndo, não deixaria que escapasse de novo. Quando cheguei ao fim da escada me lembrei de que estava todo molhado e só de toalha. Fiz todo o caminho de volta e me troquei em tempo recorde. Os meus cabelos ainda pingavam quando eu entrei na cozinha e me deparei com Sakura preparando o jantar. Parei no batente da porta e respirei fundo.

- Sakura. – Disse baixinho. Só queria que ela se virasse na minha direção, mas ela não o fez.

- Sim? – Ela respondeu com um tom frio.

- Sobre o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo, eu só queria dizer que...

- Não precisa. Esquece. – Ela me interrompeu.

- Não, eu preciso dizer que...

- Shaoran, eu entendi. Foi um impulso. Você estava há dois meses sem beijar ninguém, nós caímos, eu estava seminua nos seus braços. Você não resistiu. – Ela continuou sem me mirar. – Eu também estava há algum tempo sem ninguém e admito que o beijo foi muito bom, mas não significou nada para você e nem para esquecer, tá bom?

- Não significou nada? – Eu disse tão baixo que ela nem me ouviu. Fiquei feliz por ela não estar me olhando naquele momento, senão ela teria percebido a cara de decepção que eu fiz. Ouvir aquilo me magoou. Eu estava esperado para tudo, choro, gritos, berros, eu estava até pronto para que ela chamasse a policia e me acusasse de assédio; menos que ela me dissesse que não havia significado nada. Aquilo me desarmou completamente e toda a minha coragem foi embora num piscar de olhos. _"Como ela pode disser isso? Ela não sentiu a conexão que eu senti?"_

- Eu prefiro que nem toquemos mais no assunto. – Ela completou por fim.

- Mas... – Eu tentei mais uma última vez.

- Por favor, Shaoran.

- Se é o que você quer. – Pisquei várias vezes. As palavras dela ecoando em minha mente.

- Hn. – Ficamos vários minutos sem falar nada. Ela continuou preparando o jantar e eu fiquei só a observando. – Eu te aviso quando a comida estiver pronta. – Sua voz soou fria. Em outras palavras ela estava me expulsando da cozinha.

Eu saí sem dizer nada. Fui para o meu quarto e deitei na minha cama. Tudo tinha acontecido muito rápido e eu precisava pensar. Pensar sobre a Sakura, sobre mim, sobre o beijo e mais importante sobre os meus sentimentos. Eu não estava entendendo mais nada. Primeiro eu achei que ela era um estorvo, depois pensei que sentia atração por ela e agora que sabia que gostava dela, Sakura dizia que não gostava de mim. _"Não significou nada."_ A ouvia dizer na minha mente. Uma, duas, três vezes, até que não podia suportar mais. Peguei o meu travesseiro e joguei no chão. "Não pode ser verdade. Ela está mentindo. Está constrangida ou acha que não sinto o mesmo. Eu vou tentar de novo, mas talvez seja melhor esperar uns dias."

Mandei uma mensagem para o Eriol, explicando mais ou menos o que tinha acontecido, mas no fim deixei bem claro que não queria conversa e nem que ele me respondesse. Acho que ele entendeu porque não recebi nenhuma mensagem naquele dia.

Peguei a cadeira e a coloquei na frente da janela, fiquei olhando a paisagem. Lembranças de mim e da Sakura correndo pela rua e nos divertindo começou a passar pela minha mente. Nós dois pulando os muros, brincando na casinha da árvore, nadando na piscina e até mesmo caminhando pela praia. Eriol tinha razão, foi só me abrir para os meus sentimentos que as memórias voltaram num piscar de olhos. "Ele vai ser um ótimo psicanalista." Pensei com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Shaoran, o jantar está pronto.

Ouvi-a me chamando do andar de baixo, sua voz ainda soando distante e fria. Foi então que percebi que o céu já estava escuro e como estava tarde. Desci sem vontade, estava sem fome. Sakura já estava sentada a mesa, comendo o seu prato de salada. Me sentei sem fazer barulho e coloquei um pouco de carne, arroz e purê de batata no meu prato. Comemos sem falar nada, mas não era um silencio agradável, era um silencio estranho e constrangedor. Eu senti uma urgência de falar alguma coisa.

- Lily te mandou um beijo. – Comentei enquanto comia.

- Lily? – Foi a primeira vez que ela me olhou depois do nosso beijo.

- Ela está internada no hospital. Lúpus.

- Mas ela está bem? – Sakura parecia preocupada.

- Sim, nem diria que estava doente se eu não soubesse.

- Que bom. – Ela respirou aliviada. – E como foi o seu dia no hospital? – Eu não sei dizer se ela perguntou por pura educação ou se estava mesmo interessada, sua voz parecia mascarada.

- Foi legal. Eu fiquei tomando conta das crianças entre 4 e 10 anos...

Eu descrevi nos mínimos detalhes o que tinha feito e ela me escutou com a cabeça baixa, murmurando um "hn" ou "sim" de vez em quando. Eu até consegui fazer ela rir um pouco quando contei sobre o apelido que as crianças haviam me dado, mas nada a mais do que isso. Foi praticamente tudo que conversamos durante o jantar. Quando terminamos eu insisti em lavar a louça e ela voltou para o seu quarto.

Depois de arrumar toda a cozinha eu coloquei o meu pijama e dormi profundamente. Não ouvi minha mãe chegar, estava exausto tanto física como mentalmente. Só acordei no dia seguinte às cinco horas como no dia anterior. Ainda bem que aquele castigo só iria durar mais um dia, porque eu não aguentaria acordar tão cedo por muito tempo. Médico com certeza não era a minha futura carreira.

Nós tomamos café da manhã e fomos para o hospital. Um pouco antes de nós sairmos a Sakura levantou e nos encontrou na cozinha. O clima entre nós não tinha melhorado nada e isso não passou despercebido pela minha mãe. No meio do caminha ela me perguntou se tinha acontecido alguma coisa e eu me fiz de desentendido. Disse apenas que ela provavelmente estava com sono ou com saudades de casa e por isso estava estranha. Chegamos no hospital, nos trocamos e cada um foi para o seu andar.

- Bom dia. – Disse ao ver Theo e Cindy. Ele me entregou o mesmo crachá de ontem.

- Bom dia príncipe. – Cindy disse entre risos. A olhei surpreendido. – As crianças falaram muito de você depois que foi embora ontem. Vão ficar felizes em lhe ver de novo.

- Hn. Não me chame assim. – Disse meio envergonhado. Ela continuou rindo baixinho.

Assim que deu o horário eu e as outras enfermeiras seguimos a rotina do dia anterior. Passamos de cama em cama acordando a garotada e distribuindo o café da manhã, a mesma gororoba de ontem só que com um suco de sabor diferente. Um dos meninos passou mal enquanto comia e vomitou toda a comida no chão. Cindy disse que tivemos sorte porque as outras crianças não viram, caso o contrário teríamos muito mais para limpar. Graças a Deus eu não fui o escolhido para limpar o chão, minha tarefa foi distrair o resto das crianças.

Após o café da manhã elas foram levadas para a sala de recreação. Haveria um concurso de desenhos hoje. Todas saíram correndo e gritando animadamente. Poucos ficaram em suas camas. Eu comecei a trocar os lençóis e os travesseiros. Algumas enfermeiras começaram a falar comigo enquanto me ajudavam a realizar a tarefa. Elas me perguntaram o que tinha acontecido para eu ser expulso, aparentemente todos já sabiam o motivo de eu estar ali, já que na verdade eu parecia ser muito bonzinho. O apelido de príncipe havia pegado mesmo, todos me chamavam assim, até mesmo os enfermeiros. No começo eu fiquei constrangido, mas depois acabei me acostumando um pouco.

Na hora do almoço, tivemos a difícil tarefa de levar as crianças e seus acompanhantes, afinal era a hora das visitas, de volta para o quarto para comerem. Assim que todos estivessem em suas respectivas camas, eu poderia ir desfrutar do meu intervalo. Eu já estava me indo em direção ao elevador quando ouvi alguém me chamando.

- Ali está ele. Príncipe vem cá! – Me virei irritado e dei de cara com Cindy, ela estava acompanhada com outra enfermeira chefe.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim.

- Precisamos da sua ajuda. – Ela ignorou o meu comentário.

- Estou no meu intervalo...

- Não vai demorar nada. – Ela me pegou pelo braço e me levou até o quarto dos pacientes entre dez e dezesseis anos. – Está é Mary, ela também é uma das enfermeiras chefes dessa andar. Ela é responsável pelos pacientes entre dez e dezesseis anos. – Mary devia ter uns quarenta anos. O cabelo era castanho, mas dava para ver os fios brancos em algumas partes, e os olhos eram da mesma cor.

- Olá. – Disse. – O que querem que eu faça?

- Bem, uma das nossas pacientes se recusa a tomar o medicamento. Queremos sua ajuda para convencê-la. – Mary me respondeu.

- E porque acham que ela vai me obedecer? Eu nem sou médico ou enfermeiro.

- Ora, porque ela tem quatorze anos e você é bonito. – Cindy piscou para mim e eu corei de leve. – Um menino charmoso e bonito como você pode convencer uma menina de quatorze anos a fazer qualquer coisa. Tudo que tem que fazer é falar com ela.

- Vocês querem que eu dê em cima dela? – Eu perguntei um pouco aturdido. _"Elas estão me tratando como um pedaço de carne!"_

- Não, isso seria antiético. Só queremos que peça a ela para ser corajosa e para que deixe os médicos aplicarem a injeção nela. Tenho certeza que ela não vai querer parecer fraca na sua frente.

- Tá. – Disse meio contrariado. Não estava gostando nada daquilo. – Vamos logo.

As duas sorriram ao mesmo tempo. Antes de me levar para lugar onde a tal paciente se encontrava, elas me levaram até o banheiro, pentearam o meu cabelo e passaram um pouco de perfume em mim. O nome da paciente era Emma, ela era filha de um multibilionário que tinha contraído uma infecção durante uma das viagens pelo mundo com o pai. Ela era mimada e estava se recusando a tomar a injeção porque estava com medo que doesse. Por ser rica, ela estava numa ala separada dos demais pacientes.

- Muito bem Emma. Está na hora da sua injeção. – Mary disse ao se aproximar da cama dela.

- Já disse que não vou tomar nada! – Ela cruzou os braços em volta do corpo pequeno e frágil. O cabelo loiro e comprido caindo por cima dos ombros. Mary suspirou e olhou para mim, fazendo sinal para que me aproximasse.

- E porque não quer tomar nada? – Perguntei. Ela abriu os olhos e a me ver corou de leve.

- Quem é você?

- Meu nome é Shaoran, sou voluntário e estou aqui para ajudar. – Sorri um pouco. Tenho que admitir que a ver corando inflou um pouco o meu ego. – Pode nos dar um minuto, Mary?

- Claro. – Ela saiu e fechou a cortina, nos deixando sozinhos.

- Muito bem Emma, agora seja sincera comigo. Porque não quer tomar a medição? Por acaso não quer ficar boa e sair desse hospital? – Falei com a voz mansa e me sentei na beira da cama.

- Não é isso. – Ela desviou o olhar. – Estou com medo. Tenho medo que doa e não quero ficar com a marca da seringa depois.

- Eu achei que uma menina bonita como você seria mais corajosa.

- Eu sou corajosa. – Ela protestou.

- Então prova isso pra mim. – Me levantei e chamei Mary de volta. Um enfermeiro veio junto, trazendo duas seringas com ele. Emma estremeceu. – Vai ser só uma picadinha. Confia em mim, você nem vai perceber. – Eu pisquei e ela concordou com a cabeça. – Não se preocupe, eu vou estar aqui do seu lado.

O enfermeiro se aproximou de nós e aplicou uma injeção no seu braço esquerdo. Emma fechou os olhos bem apertados. Quando ela se deu conta a agulha já havia entrado e saído. O enfermeiro, então, pediu para que ela levantasse a blusa e deixasse a barriga de fora. Ele pegou um algodão com álcool e passou ele sobre a pele dela para desinfetar o local. Ele pediu para que ela tentasse não se mexer e Emma me olhou desesperada, eu coloquei a mão sobre o seu ombro e fiz um sinal para que ficasse tranquila. A segunda injeção foi aplicada e ela segurou o grito de dor.

- Viu? – Eu disse quando acabou. – Aposto de nem doeu. Você foi muito corajosa.

- Brigada. – Ela disse corando de leve novamente. – Mas e se ficar cicatriz?

- Nesse caso você vai ter uma prova da sua coragem e vai poder se gabar para as suas amigas depois. – Ela riu. – Eu tenho que ir, mas quero que me prometa que não vai se recusar tomar a medicação de novo.

- Sim, eu vou ser muito corajosa de agora em diante.

- Muito bem. Até depois. – Eu e Mary saímos, deixando Emma sozinha com o enfermeiro que arrumava o restante das coisas.

- Muito bom. Você é um verdadeiro príncipe.

Depois dessa missão especial eu finalmente ganhei o meu intervalo. Fui para a sala das refeições e comi tudo que tinha direito. Dessa vez não encontrei com a minha mãe, mas uma das colegas dela, a Kate, me disse que ela estava no meio de uma cirurgia. Quando terminei de comer, voltei para o quinto andar. Não tinha muito que fazer, já que as crianças estavam entretidas com os seus pais. Peguei o meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para o Eriol.

Shaoran: **Como estão as coisas na escola hoje?**

Eriol: **Normal. As aulas estão demorando a passar e os professores são chatos. Bobby está com um olho roxo. Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?**

Shaoran: **Eu não.**

Eriol: **Vou fingir que acredito. Hahaha ... Brittany está pegando no pé da Sakura, mas ela a está ignorando. Nada de mais na verdade. Sakura está um pouco distante hoje.**

Shaoran: **Ela está assim desde ontem. Vê se consegue animar ela um pouco.**

Eriol: **Farei o possível. Como estão as coisas ai?**

Shaoran: **Tive que dar em cima de uma menina para que ela tomasse uma injeção, mas tirando isso o resto foi igual à ontem. **

Eriol: **Hahahaha ... e ela era bonita?**

Shaoran: **Ela tinha quatorze anos! Deixa de ser idiota ... Tenho que ir, a gente conversa depois. **

Alguns pais começaram a ir embora. Eu acompanhei as crianças até a sala de recreação e nós começamos a brincar. Não demorou muito para que o meu horário terminasse. Depois de me despedir de todas elas eu fui para casa.

Sakura ainda estava chateada comigo e nós não conversamos muito. Ela só me perguntou como estava Lily e se tinha acontecido alguma coisa diferente no hospital. Depois de responder a ela eu fui treinar. Nós jantamos como na noite anterior sem trocar muitas palavras. Perguntei como estavam as coisas na escola e que Eriol havia me contado sobre a Brittany, mas ela deu de ombros, dizendo que não se importava.

Dessa vez Sakura fez questão de lavar a louça e arrumar a cozinha. Eu fui para o meu quarto e resolvi estudar um pouco, não estava cansado o suficiente para dormir. Estudei um pouco de matemática, mas logo o sono começou a chegar. Fui ao banheiro antes de me deitar e quando saí ouvi Sakura falando no seu quarto. Não resisti a curiosidade e grudei o meu ouvido na porta fechada.

- Eu sei que não posso. – O som da sua voz estava abafado pela madeira.

- ...

- Não se preocupe comigo. Como estão todos?

- ...

- Eu também sinto falta deles.

- ...

- Eu precisava falar com você. Preciso desabafar com alguém.

Fiquei me perguntando com quem ela estava falando, mas não pude ouvir mais nada a partir desse ponto da conversa. Sakura havia baixado a voz. Voltei para o meu quarto e me deitei. Milhares de possibilidades passando pela minha mente. _"Talvez esteja falando com sua mãe ou o irmão ou uma amiga de Nova York. Ou quem sabe o seu namorado."_ Fiquei furioso com o pensamento, mas logo me lembrei de algo. _"Impossível, ela disse que já havia tempo que não ficava com ninguém."_ Estava tão preocupado com esses pensamentos que nem me dei conta que caí no sono.

Novamente eu acordei às cinco da manhã com a voz da minha mãe. Eu não estava com vontade de falar com ela e nem com Sakura. A conversa dela de ontem ainda ocupava os meus pensamentos. _"O que ela não podia? Com quem estava falando?"_ No caminha para o hospital outra duvida surgiu. Não havia um telefone fixo no quarto da Sakura e ela não tinha celular. _"Como ela podia estar falando com alguém?"_ A primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça era que estava falando sozinha, mas isso era muito pouco provável. Depois pensei que ela estava falando com alguém pelo computador, mas isso também era improvável. Se ela não tinha um celular, também não teria um laptop, certo? A última opção, e a mais provável de todas, era que ela havia mentido para mim antes e que ela tinha sim um celular.

Passei o dia todo distraído pensando nesse assunto. Por sorte não faz nada de errado, pelo menos nada muito sério. Eu derrubei algumas bandejas, coloquei lençol rosa na cama dos meninos e lençol azul na cama das meninas. Quando estava brincando com as crianças eu esquecia de responder ou de fazer alguma coisa.

- Pincipe, tá tudu bem? – Lily perguntou.

- Sim, eu só estou um pouco distraído.

- Puque? – Todas as crianças sentaram em um circulo em volta de mim. Eu não respondi nada.

- Talvez o Príncipe esteja precisando de uma Princesa. – Uma das meninas disse. Fiquei corado.

- Só pode ser isso. – Um dos meninos comentou.

- Não, não tem nada haver. – "_Como é que eles sabem?"_

- Então o qui é? – Lily perguntou.

- Não é nada. Vocês vão entender quando forem mais velhos. – Me levantei. – Vamos, de volta para as camas, está na hora do almoço e seus pais viram visitar vocês logo.

Todas se levantaram e foram correndo para o quarto. É incrível que depois de apenas três dias eles já estavam me obedecendo tão facilmente. Observei enquanto todos saíam pela porta e percebi que alguém estava faltando. Senti alguma coisa agarrando a minha perna, olhei para baixo e vi a Lily.

- Seja u qui for, vai fica tudu bem Sholan! – Ela sorriu para mim. – Eu to aqui si você pecisar.

- Brigado Lily. – Eu a peguei no colo. – Agora vamos para a cama que sua mãe já deve estar chegando.

Os pais chegaram rapidamente e ficaram com seus filhos enquanto eles comiam. Eu fiquei encarregado de vigiar tudo, então não tinha muito que fazer. Alexis me chamou para conversar com ela e com a Lily e eu fui. Depois de algumas horas o horário de visita acabou e os pais tiveram que ir embora, era triste ver a carinha das crianças quando isso acontecia. Nós voltamos para a sala de recreação e continuamos brincando. As meninas me convenceram a brincar de boneca com elas, elas eram as filhas e eu era o pai delas.

- Não acredito que você está brincando de boneca. – Ouvi alguém dizendo atrás de mim. Reconheceria aquele riso em qualquer lugar.

- Eriol!? – Virei e dei de cara com ele. Sakura e Tomoyo também estavam lá. Larguei o Ken imediatamente. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Eu queria ver a Lily. – Sakura disse com um sorriso.

- Sakula!

- Oi linda! – Sakura a abraçou. Foi o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que eu a vi dar depois do nosso incidente.

- Nós viemos acompanhar. – Tomoyo disse por fim.

- Como? Não deviam estar na aula? O horário de visita já acabou. – Disse confuso.

- Matamos a última aula. – Eriol disse. Isso era surpreendente, normalmente eu sou o único que mata aula no grupo. – E não viemos como visitantes. – Ele apontou para as plaquinhas onde se podia ler voluntário.

- Ah.

Eu os apresentei para as crianças e elas os adoraram, principalmente quando disse que eram meus amigos. Lily não largou de mim e da Sakura e já que nós ficamos o tempo todo juntos, as crianças começaram a chamar de Princesa, o que não ajudou em nada a nossa situação. Quando deram quatro horas eu me despedi dos meus "pacientes" e disse que infelizmente não voltaria mais. Elas ficaram tristes e algumas até choraram, mas quando voltasse às aulas não teria como vir mais. Quem sabe nas férias?

Eriol aproveitou para levar Tomoyo para casa e eu e Sakura seguimos o nosso caminho sozinhos. No ônibus ela se sentou longe de mim e quando chegamos em casa ela foi para o quarto dela sem falar direito comigo, dizendo que estava muito cansada. Ela nem preparou o jantar naquela noite, nós pedimos uma pizza e cada um comeu em seu quarto.

Eu não aguentaria aquele clima por muito tempo.

* * *

**Olá pessoal!**

**tudo bem com vocês? Tive uma semana difícil acho que uma amiga minha está brava comigo só porque não temos a mesma opinião. Ela tá meio que me ignorando. Não sei o que fazer. Fiz outra entrevista de emprego e acho que fui bem, mas até agora nada.**

**Esse não foi o meu melhor capitulo, pelo menos é o que eu acho. Tive que correr um pouco com as coisas porque acho que vai demorar demais se eu não fizesse isso. Sakura está se afastando do Shaoran. Será que foi só por causa do beijo? Ou será que tem alguma coisa a mais por trás disso? Só o tempo dirá. Espero que tenham gostado. Ah, não tive tempo de revisar, então me desculpem por qualquer erro ortográfico ou palavras faltando. **

**************Obrigada para as pessoas que me enviaram reviews! A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim. Adoro ouvir as sugestões de vocês e cada vez que recebo um email avisando que recebi uma review várias ideias novas surgem na minha cabeça e me inspiram a escrever cada vez mais. Uma palavrinha basta para mim, eu só quero saber que vocês estão aí e se estão gostando ou não.**

**************Melzinha - Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Não posso contar ainda o que ela esconde, mas você está chegando perto da verdade haha ... desculpa por não ter lido as suas fics ainda, mas é que eu estou super atolada com a faculdade. Quando tiver tempo eu vou lá ler e vou deixar uma review em cada capitulo que eu não li. Valeu pela review!**

**************Dinda Neko - Eu sei que foi chato eu ter postado naquela semana, desculpa mesmo. Nossa que gafe que eu cometi, brigada por me avisar haha. O que eu quis dizer foi que o Shaoran tinha fechado a porta e não trancado. Que bom que gostou da cena do beijo, fiquei preocupada me perguntando se estava na hora ou se tinha sido boa ou não. Valeu pela review!**

**************Pri - Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da cena do beijo e do Shaoran sendo um fofo no hospital. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Valeu pela review!**

**************Priscilla Salles - Você acertou. A Sakura está mesmo evitando o Shaoran, mas será que é só por causa do beijo? Mas não se preocupe que eles vão se entender logo, em menos de uma semana (tempo da fic). Espera pra ver hehe. Missão cumprida ;) ... Valeu pela review!**

**************Jaque - Bem vinda! Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que a fic continue do seu agrado. Valeu pela review!**

**************Até domingo pessoal!**

**************.:Beijinhus:.**


End file.
